Halo 2 a cartoon parody! Rewritten
by Ranger24
Summary: The second instalment in the halo seires brought to life with cartoons! Cloud has returned to earth with the few survieoirs of halo. But the Organization is out for revenge! Now he must relie upon unlikely allies to discover a secret to change all!R&R fin
1. Cast!

Hello everyone my name is Ranger24. I know I already wrote halo 2 but I didn't like how it came out so I'm trying again!

Cloud Strife as Master Chief

Areith Gainsbrough as Cortana

Barret Wallace as Sergeant Johnson

Roxas as the Arbiter

Axel as Half Jaw (AKA the elite comander guy.)

Bryan Griffen as Admiral Hood (AKA the guy in charge of the cairo station)

Jack Sparrow as Admiral Harper (AKA the guy who is leading the fleet at the battle of earth.)

Juniper Lee as Commander Miranda Keyes

Lurtz as Tarturus

Xemnas as the prophet of Regret

Maleficent as the prophet of Mercy

Rufus Shinra as the prophet of Truth

Hayner as the hertic commander

Davy Jones and the Kraken as Grave mind

Dojo as 343 guilty spark (AKA Tinkerbell, Lightbulb, **the annoying pain in the ass!)**

Mushu as Delta halo's moniter

Sound ninjas as the jackals

Dusks as the grunts

Heartless as the Hunters

Bee drill as Drones

Humanoid nobodies (and writer reveiwers) as elites

Urk-hia as Brutes

And characters from Kingdom hearts, Teen Titans, Jimmy neutron, All grown up, Ed Edd and Eddy, Avatar the last air bender, (maybe you) , and Fosters home for imagenary friends as the UNSC marines!

Well everyone there you have it our brave cast. If you wnat to join the fun please fill out the following information.

Name:

Side (Nobody or marine):

Weapon:

Level you want to appear in:

Appearence (what you look like includes hair and eye's):

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 1:  The trail of the centuary

Ranger24: Hello I'm back! But my co-hosts won't be here because their to busy. Aang's working on the next season of avatar and Chief's doing halo 3. I sure miss them.

* * *

Chapter 1: The trail of the centuary.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Threshold system. Organization Holy city of Castle that never was. Nineth age of reclaimation the step of silence.

Floating around the gas gaint threshold was the smoldering wreckage of halo. Small balls of fire shot out of the ring. Nearby were hundreds of organization captial ships all floating around a massive space station. It was pearly white and it looked like a star in the middle of space.

Deep with in the city was a massive chamber deep with in was a great chamber. There standing on raised platform was a young nobody. He had spikey dirty blonde hair held back by the helmet on his head. His armor was bright gold in color. But right now he was as low as scum. Before him sat the three leaders of the organization. One was farther back and his face harder to make out but the other two's faces were plain. One was the hologram of a man in his prim but with silver hair and a long black coat his name is Xemnas or the prophet of regret. The other was an old woman with pail green skin and flowing black robes. THe woman spoke. Her name was Maleficent or the prophet of mercy.

Maleficent: How many of there ships were there in the toon fleet?

The warriors cast his head down in shame his name is Roxas.

Roxas: There was only one ship.

The prophet in the back raised an eyebrow.

??????: One? Are you sure.

Roxas: Yes. They called it Pillar of toon.

Maleficent snarled.

Maleficent: Why was it not destroyed with the rest of their fleet?

Roxas: It fled as we set fire to their planet. But I followed with all the ships at my command.

Xemnas sneered. This was less of a trail and more of a show of the magnitude of his failure.

Xemnas: When you first saw halo... were you blinded by it's majesty?

Roxas: Blinded?

Xemnas: Paralyzed? Dumbstruck?

Roxas: Not really.

Xemnas: Yet the toons were able to evade your ships! Land on the sacred ring! And desicreat it with their filthy foot steps!

Roxas knew his case was now desprate so he spoke quickly.

Roxas: Noble heirarchs surely you understand that once the parasite attacked...

He was interupted by an up roar from the crowd of nobodies and prophets. Maleficent started yelling then the figure in the back came forward silenceing the crowd. He is in pure white his Name is Rufus Shinra prophet of truth.

Rufus: You were right to focus your attention on the jelly fish. But this demon, this Cloud 117?

Roxas: By the time I learned his intent there was nothing I could do.

At this many in the chamber broke out into angered shouts. In corner a massive creature chuckled. He has a massive gravity sword at his side and a is dressed in leather battle armor. On his face is a white hand and his hair is black and in a ponytail. His name is Lurtz cheiftan of the Urk-hia. Xemnas whisperd something to Rufus who then spoke.

Rufus: You are one of our most treasured assets. Long have you lead your fleet with honor and distinction. But your in abilty to safe guard halo. Was a collasel faliure.

Suddenly one prophet stood up and shouted.

Prophet 1: Ney. It was heresy!

Everyone began shouting again at these words but few in support of Roxas who shook his head, plucked up his corage, and shouted above the tomalt.

Roxas: I will contiune my campagin against the toons!!

Rufus suddenly snapped the room into silence with his voice.

Rufus: No! You will not.

He noodded to Lurtz who barked an order to two more urks. Both motioned for Roxas who looked at them defeat filling his face. He climbed off the platform and began to leave the room Lurtz behind him and the other two urks beside him.

Rufus: Soon the great journey will begin. But when it does. The wait of your heresy will stay your fleet and you will be left behind.

* * *

Ranger24: There we go chapter one. Next Chapter we meet the hero! Review please! 


	3. Chapter 2:  One size fits all

Ranger24: Okay... I am Starting to concider that you guys don't have a frigin clue I am talking about. So in that case... Read the orginal or play halo campaign mode this parody is on a mature rated vidoe game that I cleaned up for this site.

* * *

Chapter 2: One size fits all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

2552- October 20th- Earth orbital defense platform Cario station.

Earth. For over four thousand years toons have lived on her surface. But many things have changed. Above the planet new sat three hundred massive cannons and over one hundred and fifty warships. One station in particular we will focus on the Cario station the command center for the entire fleet. Deep in one of the armorys a highly annoyed tech was berating a certain SOLIDER.

Cid: The plating was about to fail theres viscosity through the gell layer.

Cid is a tech in blue with a rather annoyed looking tech and a cigarete was in his mouth. He set a peice of ruined equipment on the table.

Cid: Optics totaly fried.

He then held up a small battery shaped object.

Cid: And let's not even talk about the power supply. Do you know how expensive this gear is spikey?

The tall figure next to him shrugged and put on an olive green helmet with a reflective face plate. He was dressed mostly in black body armor but with a few plates like of armor like the helmet. His name is SOLIDER 117 Cloud.

Cloud: Tell that to the organization.

Cid sighed.

Cid: Well I guess it was all obselite anyways. Your new armor is a mark 6 just came up from Songnam this morning. Try to take things slow while you get used to the upgrades.

Cloud had changed a lot since halo he was less likely to make a joke and more often was silent except when barking orders or when he was fighting. He almost blamed himself for all of the losses at halo.

Cid: Alright let's give it a few tests. First look at these lights when you lock on they'll turn out.

After targeting was tested and checked out Cid activated his new more accurate motion tracker.

Cid: Okay everything checks out. Stand by I'm going to offline the inhibiters.

The metal circle surrounding him fell away. He streched out. The new armor fit him like a glove.

Cid: Follow me to the energy sheild test station.

Cloud stared to follow Cid but then he stopped.

Cloud: Your not going to shoot me are you?

Cid: Heck no.

Cloud: Good. Last time the tech wanted to.

Cid: Poor you.

As soon as he was on the little red square that was where he had to stand Cid started speaking.

Cid: Okay pay attention because I'm only going through this once. Your new armors sheilds are twice as powerful highly efficent. Much better then the organization tech we used on the mark 5.

As soon as the sheild test system started two super conducting metal rods appeared. They spun faster and faster building up a chargee then they fired! At that instant his sheilds shot up to defend him. The second after they drained they rapidly recharged.

Cloud: Wow that was fast!

Cid: Yep. Your sheilds recharge a hell of a lot faster. But if they go down to zero you had better take cover.

Suddenly the elevator opened and out stepped three men in marine dress uniforms. One was a tall black man with a robotic arm. The other two were young men. One was asain with a fireball shaped scar on his left eye. The other has brown hair and silver eyes. They are Sergeant Barret Wallace, Corpral Zuko, and Private Neji Huyga the other survivoirs of halo.

Barret: That or he can hide behind me. You done with my boy here master Cid.

Neji: I don't see any training wheels.

Cid: His armors working fine so shut your chilly holes.

He glanced at Cloud.

Cid: Your free to go kid just remeber take things slow.

Barret: Don't worry I'll hold his hand.

Neji chuckled but Zuko remained silent. Neji had been hailed as a hero when he came back to his family but Zuko the only family member he had left who actually cared about him was his uncle Iroh and Ex marine corp general.

All four of them entered the lift. Cid then spoke to Barret.

Cid: So Barret when you going to tell me how you made it back home in one peice?

Barret: Sorry Cid but thats classified.

The door began to close.

Cid: My ass! Well you can forget about those adjustments to your a2 scope...

The lift made it's way up and Barret sighed.

Barret: Well he's in a particularly fine mood.

Neji: Maybe lord Griffen didn't give him any attention.

Barret smirked as the lift hit the top floor. They all climbed out and made their way to the shuttle that was waiting for them. As soon as they were inside Barret gave a sigh at the site of the planet. Cloud had never actually seen it.

Barret: Earth. Heh. Haven't seen her in years.

Neji: It's buetiful from up here.

Barret: When I shiped out for basic, while most of you were still in diapers, the orbital defense grid was all theroy and polotics. Now look.

He turned around to face the MAC gun the stations primary weapon.

Barret: The Cairo is one of three hundred orbital Mac platfoms orbiting the planet. That MAC gun can hurl a round clean through an organization capital ship.

He then turned around to face the planet again.

Barret: And with coordinated fire from the Athens and the Malta. Nothing is going to get through this battle cluster in one peice! Ships have been arriving all morning. Nobody is saying much but I bet something bigs about to happen.

The car came to a stop suddenly. Everyone looked around to see dozens of cheering marine and naval personel. Cloud sighed.

Ever since they had returned to earth they had been on a world tour. They had attened concerts, bond drives, sports games, pep rallies, state dinners, and hundreds of other major events. Half of them liked it all but two weren't keen on it all. Those two were Cloud and Zuko.

As soon as the doors opened Barret and Neji stepped out. Zuko and Cloud followed close behind.

* * *

Ranger24: Okay now please do a bit of research on the story before signing up! 

You know what I'll just write a Psa starring the red vs blue cast.


	4. Chapter 3:  Oh it's on!

Ranger24: Alright screw everyone being marines.

Congradulations:

David

Daxo

and

ChibiSkitty-donna

We've all been promoted to spartans!

Everyone but David: What?

Ranger24: Please tell me some of you have played halo before!

* * *

Chapter 3: I need a weapon. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As soon as they left the shuttle they were meet with wild appaluse from the marines and naval personel. Suddenly Cloud's motion tracker flickerd. He looked and saw three camera drones. He sighed the whispered to Barret.

Cloud: You told me there wouldn't be any camera's.

Barret: You told me you were going to wear something nice.

Cloud took a look at his armor then looked at Barret.

Barret: Folks need hero's Cloud. It gives them hope. So smile. While we still got something to smile about.

They walked up to the large doors in front of them and Barret checked his hair as the marine guards saluted and stepped aside.

Mean while on high chariety.

Roxas, Lurtz, and the Urkhia stepped through the large doors leading to the entire city on either side of the road stood the honor guard nobodies behind them stood hundreds of jeering Dusks and ninja's. As they walked forward Roxas could her what a large group of them were chanting.

Dusk 1/Dusk 2/ Dusk 3: Her-i-tic! Her-i-tic!

He came to the edge of the platform. Roxas then gazed upon the whole of the castle that never was. Lurtz smirked. As Roxas was lead to several energy restraints Lurtz's smirk broadened.

Lurtz: You've drawn quite a crowd.

Roxas: If they came to hear me beg they will be disapointed.

Lurtz: Are you sure?

Suddenly pain lanced from Roxas's arms as fire lept from the restrains. He gritted his teeth in pain. The crowd Roared in apporval.

Back at Cario.

The four heros made there forwards across the stations command center. Hundreds of naval personel loosed cheers of excitment at the sight of them. Barret and Chief were in front with Neji and Zuko iin the rear. Soon they reached the main view screen. There stood the commander of the entire fleet Adrimal Bryan Griffen. A dog. Close by Cloud could see the adoptive daughter of captain Uno. Commander Juniper Lee Uno. She was rumuored to be just as fearsome as her father in a fight. Behind them were four of the last sourving SOLDIERS. Ranger-024, David-007, ChibiSkitty-donna- 033, and Daxo-044. THe other surving spartans were still getting new mark six battle suits.

As they approached Bryan all four snapped to salute. Bryan returned the salute his face showing no emotion.

Bryan: Gentlemen we're lucky to have you all back.

An aid walked up to him and whispered something into his ear. He he turned to face a holo tank next to the view screen.

Bryan: Go ahead Areith.

The tank warmed and Areith flashed to life. She looked the same as ever.

Areith: Another whisper sir near Ioa. We have probes in route.

Bryan sighed.

Bryan: I apologize but we're going to have to make this quick.

He turned around to another toon holding a tray of medals. Areith looked at the marines and Cloud she smiled.

Areith: You look nice.

Cloud/ Barret/ Neji/ Zuko: Thank you.

They looked at eachother confused. Not one of them knew whom she had been speaking to. Junpier walked over to join them representing her adoptive father. Bryan turned around a medal in his hands.

Bryan: Sergean Major Barret Wallace. The colinal cross is awarded for singular acts of daring and devotion. For a solider of the united toon space corp...

Back at the castle that never was.

Lurtz: There can be no greater heresy! Let him be an example to all who would break our organization!

The crowd roared in aproval they were loving this. He looked at his subordinates who were on either side of Roxas.

Lurtz: Now!

The urks riped of Roxas chest plate.

Back at the Cairo.

Bryan: SOLIDER 117 Cloud. There is little that we can give you other then the thanks of all toons across the galaxy. But we still award you with the legion of honor.

Cloud accepted the medal and put it in his pocket. He had recieved every medal except the P.O.W medal but it wasn't just for him it was for all of his SOLIDER brethern.

Back at The castle that never was.

A commander elite nobody in white armor with flaming red hair glared at the unyelding prophets. His name is Axel.

Axel: This is to far. It is not his fault utterly even our finest warriors were bested by the demon!

Maleficent: He failed in his duty. He let the ring world be destroyed then he allowed his ship to be captured.

Axel: He is no hertic! He has been loyal to the organization for years!

Rufus: We know that but the people need a scape goat some one to place the blame on.

Maleficent: Someone has to pay.

Rufus: Why do you care even if he was your comander and your friend. You are a nobody. No heart no feelings nothing. Besides we need you to focus on a true threat.

Axel: What?

Rufus: We have a mission for you.

Back at the Cairo.

Brian: Commander Juniper Lee Uno. Your adoptive fathers actions were in keeping with the highest traditions of miltary service. His bravery in the face of imposible odds reflects great credit on himself and the UTSC. The navy has lost one of it's best.

June accepted the medal a single tear in her eye.

Back at the castle that never was.

Roxas's helmet clattered to the ground he was nearly dead but in his mind he knew he was already dead to everyone there. He was hanging from his manacles his skin scorched. His almost naked body was only covered with a loin cloth covering his privates.

Out of the ground came a long brand. On it's blazing tip was the mark all warriors feared. The mark of shame. Lurtz picked it up grining the crowd was deathly silent. Lurtz slamed it into Roxas chest right over where the heart would be.

Roxas's eye's shot open! The pain was beyond anything he had yet experinced. His eye's watered. He lifted his head up into the air and loosed a terrible agonized wail of pain. As the cruel brand burned the symbol into his skin.

Back at Cairo.

Alarms blared to alert. Everyone jumped slightly while Areith looked at the admiral.

Areith: Slipspace ruptures directly off our battle cluster.

Brian: Show me.

Everyones hearts were now in their throats everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Areith: Fifteen organization captial ships. Holding position just out side the kill zone.

The tactical view screen changed to sho the entire battle cluster on the right side of the screen on the left was the organization fleet. Suddenly eight cruisers, ten frigates, nine destroyers, and two carriers broke from the cluster. All of those ships formed up into a battle group. The lead ship was labled the Black Pearl. Vice admiral Jack Sparrows ship.

Jack Sparrow: This is Admiral Sparrow we are enageing the enemy.

Brian shook his head.

Brian: Negative admiral reform your fleet around the cluster. Create a perimeter.

He turned to face June.

Bryin: Comander get to your ship link up with the fleet.

She noodded.

June: Yes sir.

He then turned to Areith.

Bryan: You have the MAC gun Areith. As soon as they come in range open up.

Areith: Gladly.

As she vainshed Bryan turned around to the veiw screen and scratched his chin.

Brian: Somethings not right. The fleet that destroyed Reach was fifty times this size.

Suddenly ensign Stewie Griffen sat up.

Stewie: Sir additional contacts. Boarding craft and lots of them!

Brian cursed under his breath.

Brian: Their trying to bring or MAC guns offline. Give their capital ships a straight shot at earth!

He turned to face Cloud, Barret, Ranger, David, Daxo, and ChibiSkitty-donna, Zuko, and Neji.

Brian: Gentlemen and (ladies)! Defend this station!

Cloud: Yes sir!

He then noticed none of them had a weapon. He turned to Barret.

Cloud: We need guns.

Barret smirked.

Barret: Right this way.

The eight of them made their way off the bridge as all throughout the station the marines, technicains, and naval personel prepared themselves for battle. The battle for earth was on.

* * *

Ranger24: THere chapter 3 and if you don't like the numbers you were given please tell me. Read and review! 


	5. Chapter 4:  Cairo station

Ranger24: Okay here go's another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Cairo 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Everyone rushed out of the bridge nearby they found dozens of new weapons waiting for them. To replace the old assualt rifles the new Battle rifle and Smg had been brought out. He checked them both and moved on battle rifle held steady.

BEcause none of them had their usual weapons on hand everyone went over to what ever they could find. Ranger grabbed a pair of the new m6c pistols. David grabbed a BRA55 and two M7 caseless smgs. Daxo grabbed two more hand guns. Chibbi just picked up an smg.

Meanwhile Barret acessed fleet com.

Barret: How's it going Malta?

Voice from the Matla: Stand by...

The station shook.

Voice from the Malta: Their latched! Check your targets and watch the cross fire! Their in standard formation little basterds up front big ones in back. Good luck Cairo.

They all cover a large door leading into the ships main comm system. Cloud looked at a tactical display next to him. On it was a picture of the Cairo. Several sections were in red signifying that they were being boarded.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of bullets and plasma fire on the other side of the door.

Barret: Feild of fire on that bulk head.

Barret was maning a portalble machine gun. Zuko held up a pair of pistols. Neji was sighting down an Smg. There were three other toons were with them. One was Aang the avatar. One was our good freind Death. The final marine was Nick from Jimmy Neutron.

Suddenly the shooting stoped. Suddenly the the door began to smoke and hiss. The nobodies were using cutters to try and weaken the door so they could blow it down with an explosive.

Barret: As soon as that door opens. Let'em have it!

The door exploded in a shower of sparks nobodies poured in! The marines and spartans opened up with a flurry of bullets! Dusks went down quickly then the Elites fell to the withering fire. Suddenly two elites lept over a railing plasma pistols in hand. They opened fire and Nick went down in laser fire. Cloud took vengance by bringing both warriors down. Then a small mob of six dusks and two elites charged forward. Suddenly Zuko lept from cover.

Zuko: Fire in the hole!

He threw a grenade and landed in their midst. The grenade went off with a bang blowing them to kingdom come. Cloud reloaded the walked forward Ranger, David, Daxo, Chibbi, Zuko, Neji, Barret, Aang, and Death close behind.

Now they could hear agian the sounds of fighting. On the floor lay two dead dusks and three dead toons. And right in front of them were seven dusks and three elites. One of the the later went down in a shower of bullets from a yet to be visible marine.

Cloud's group charged forward fighting all the while. After killing off the enemy troops in the hallway Death held back to help the only remaing marines who had been in the hall way.

They went up a flight of stairs and then attacked a group of elites and dusks who were terrorizing a group of marines. Of the five marines who had been in that gallery two were still standing. They were Hinata Huyga and Naruto Uzamaki.

Ranger leapt forward firing his pistols nailing two dusks in the head and bringing down an elite nobody! Then he dove behind cover as David threw a fragmentation grenade at a pack of dusks killing them all in one blast!

Chibbi leapt up onto a gallery and hoosed a dozen dusks with smg fire. Just as she ran out Daxo leapt up and finished off the rest. It was a plane old turkey shoot.

They entered a hanger and found a pair of wounded marines trying to desprately hold off eighteen nobodies! Cloud grabed some grenades and rained frag on the nobodies. Then all of the lept down to the bay and mopped up what was left. Then Neji noticed something

Neji: Hey check it out! The malta's already driven off her boarders!

Areith's voice then came over the comm.

Areith: Malta what is your status over?

Voice from the malta: I don't belive it! Their retreating we did it we've won!!

Suddenly several explosions appeared along the Malta. Then suddenly it exploded! One of the largest structures the UTSC had ever built was gone. Along with over five hundred lives.

Zuko: This is bad! Real bad!

* * *

Ranger24: Well thats that chapter. I regret to inform you that all of my stories will be on hiatus for the next two weeks until I get back from my trip up the coast. But when I get back things really heat up! More kills! More action! More dumb jokes. (Well not yet.) 


	6. Chapter 5:  Priorty shift

Ranger24: I still have some time lift so I'm updating all of my stories on the work right now.

* * *

Chapter 5: Priority shift.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Everyone watched in shock as the remains of the Malta hurtled through space. Cloud shook himself back to awerness as he heard the sounds of Dusks around a pelican. He charged forward and attacked. Everyone opened up guns blazing. The nobodies paniced and tried to regroup but were cut dow by the vengefull marines.

Naruto: Showed 'em.

The made there throught the hall and found three dead marines in a smoldering pile of ash and a wrecked machine gun. Cloud cursed.

Cloud: Plasma grenade killed them instantly.

They fought their way forward and came upon Kattara and Abigal Lincon pinned down by three dusks two of whom were maning plasma turrets. Cloud sniped them out with his battle rifle then spoted eight nobodies on the other side of the room.

Cloud: Follow me!

They charged forwards guns blazing and after two more waves of nobodies hit them Neji yet again noticed something out side.

Neji: Oh no! Their leaving the Athens.

Just like the Malta the Athens exploded. As the shock wave hit them Brian and Areith had a conversation over the comm.

Brian: Areith! Assesment.

Areith: That explosion came from inside the athens same as the Malta. The covenant must have brought something with them. A bomb.

Brian: Then they sure as hell brought one here. Cloud you and the SOLDIER's have to find it.

Areith: They'd have to place it in an area they'd already over run tand theres only two places like that. Habitat beta and armory A.

Barret: Thats where Cid is!

Cloud: We need a short cut Areith

Areith: Got it.

Two ramps opened at their feet revealing two squads of nobodies.

Cloud: Frag out!

He chucked a grenade down one of the holes while the marines hosed the other squad. As soon as they were clear Cloud entered on the right ramp and Barret on the left ramp. The squad fanned out close to them were two massive MAC slugs.

Barret: No bomb here.

Suddenly they heard a shot gun blast.

Barret: Cid!

They hurried through the door and found two stealth nobodies both of whom went down with out much fuss. Now they could hear Cid's voice above them.

Cid: Get the hell out of my armory freak shows!

Then they heard the whine of plasma fire and...

Cid: Oh god!!!

Then there was a heavy thud as a body hit the ground. Cloud ran up the staircase as soon as the ramp was clear. Once above he found what he had feared. Cid lay dead two eilte nobodies on top of him cackleing. Cloud roared in anger and struck the one closest to him so hard he shatterd it's shields then he blew the seconds head off.

The marines piled up into the aromry. Barret went over to his slain comerade.

Barret: He's dead.

He sighed.

Barret: Everyone grab some ammo.

The marines raided the armories ammuntion stores while Ranger picked up Barrets shot gun. He pumped rounds into it. Now fully loaded the marines poured out into the gallery out side of the armory. Habitat beta. Every where Cloud looked there were dead toons and only a few dead nobodies. Then he saw why.

Cloud: TAKE COVER!!

Plasma fire rippled across his sheilds. The marines dove for cover but private Ginger took a plasma stream to the back and she fell forwards dead.

Ranger: Damn! It's like Iwo jima!

David: Only now volcanic soil.

The marines kept covered fireing for only short bursts but the turrets were set up so the would cover one another. Only one way to counter that.

Cloud rushed for a side corrideir and meet some dusks but quickly killed them and their elite officer. Using his vantage point he sniped down the gunner of the turret and the other turret in his sights. Then he repeated the tactic until he met two dozen dusks and four elite nobodies.

He focused on killing the turret above the marines over looking the gallery. His rifle blared as it fired a three round burst. Then he reloaded shouting.

Cloud: Okay it's clear! Move up the middle Barret!

The marines made their way forward. Until Mr. Herriman went down under a stream of plasma.

Barret: Second gunner take cover!

Cloud realigned his target and fired bringing down the dusk with out trouble. The marines finnally made it across the gallery leaving two of their own behind. Cloud Rounded a corner and met another turret and a squad of dusks. Barret pushed him a side and fired his arm cannon in full auto matic form. Soon all of them were down.

Cloud: I could have taken them.

Barret: And let you have all of the fun? Heck no.

They made their way up the stairs the nobodies had been guarding. They were now in an obrsevation room lying on the ground were to more dead toons.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall opened spilling another squad of nobodies. The marines loosed a bullet spray killing them all. Beyond the door they heard auto weapons fire.

Areith: Cloud! Hurry we don't have much time!

In inside they found June, Nazz and Kevin holding off two squads of nobodies two more dead marines were near by.

Barret: The cavalry has arrived!

Bullets flew down range relieving the exhausted naval personel.

June: I was almost on board when they showed up.

Barret: Don't worry ma'me were on it.

Cloud rushed forward rifle in hand. He focused first on the elites bringing them down quickly.

Daxo hurrled to plasma grenades into the middle of the pack scatttering or killing them. Chibbi opened up with her smg killing a few more.

Ranger then used Cid's shot gun to mop up what was left of the nobodies. The path was cleared. June sighed with relife as the last dusk fell dead.

June: Thanks Cloud I owe you one.

Cloud: No sign of the bomb.

Barret: Where did they hide it?

June: The only way forward now is across some one hundred yards of vacum.

Barret: Anyone got a space suit?

Cloud sighed.

Cloud: Looks like it's just the SOLDIER's for this one..

Barret: Good luck then.

They made their way towards an air lock. Suddenly the door behind himself, Ranger, and David shut locking out Chibbi and Daxo!

Chibbi: What the!

Daxo: Some one must be comeing in!

Two elite nobodies with thruster packs entered through the air lock.

Cloud: Oh great.

The elites tried to hose him down with plasma fire but are unable due to his sheilds. He ducked behind a crate and returned fire with his battle rifle. He threw a grenade to shatter their sheilds and to his fortune the grenade floated right over to them and exploded.

Cloud: Nice knowing you all.

He fires his battle rifle killing them both. Then he jumps out into the vacum of space.

* * *

Ranger24: Well this will be the last chapter for two weeks. I hope you all start updating! Read and review. 


	7. Chapter 6: Return to sender

Ranger24: Well I'm back!!! Here are some quick messages before I start the chapter...

David I'm sorry about pestering you to update.

Also I am planing on doing the halo novels by Eric Nylund! For this I must know when you all want to show up in them...

First strike... On Reach with group A- first group the chief meets up with.

Group B- Second group the Cheif meets up with.

Ghosts of onyx... You all have a choice now. You can stay with this story and go on the rest of the halo 2 adventures or you can fight on Onyx. It's one or the other people.

Seth will soon appear in new mombassa (And save Cloud's butt!)

Any way's on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7 Permission to leave the station. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud killed another vacum nobody. As the body floated away in space he and his team reengaged the magentic clamps on their heels. They didn't want to go hurtling into space if there was a blast. Areith suddenly came over the comm.

Areith: Sir boardes breached the fire ccontrol center. They have a bomb.

Bryan: Can you difuse it?

Areith: Yes but I'll need Cloud's help to make contact with the detonator.

Brayn: Cloud! Get to the bomb double time! Areith priorites targets and fire at will!

They hurried across to the next air lock that led to the inards of the station. In side he found the dead body of a toon in jet black body armor. They rushed inside as they heard Sparrows voice over the comm.

Jack Sparrow: First echolain your with me blanket those curisers take them out one by one second echolain keep those carriers busy!

They entered a large room that lead to the external link up with the fire control center. Inside were two battered marines. Johhny and Plank both with battle rifles (how a board got into the marines I have no idea.) Areiths voice came over the comm agian.

Areith: Registering all hostile vessels in side the kill zone thirteen cruisers and two assualt carriers. I'm going loud!

At that moment there came a rumbling sound and the a sound like a sword being unsheethed. Areith had just fired the MAC gun. At that moment a dozen flying creatures zipped over the ledge. Beedrills.

Cloud raised his battle rifle and fired at one but it moved aside so quickly that the bullets missed. He tried agian and got one. Johnny painced and ran for cover.

Ranger and David ran up some rafters to get in closer to use their weapons.

David: We should have grabbed battle rifles.

Ranger: Hey I'm a scout. Those kind of guns don't seem to fit well with me.

Suddenly there came the rapid bang bang of a battle rifle. Two Beedrills went down. Cloud looked around to see Plank's battle rifle smoking. Suddenly it barked again and the rifle took down another beedrill. The Super soldiers and the board finished off the remaining beedrill as the MAC gun fired again and agian.

The eleveator started making it's way up and Cloud reloaded his guns.

Johnny: Wait! Throw grenades down there!

Cloud: Why?

Johnny: There's a small group of them on the lift! Our squad was wiped out by them. And we were only able to stop them by sending the elevator down. The commands are unchangable once issued and until there carried out it will keep going in which ever direction.

Cloud: Got it.

He pulled out four frag greandes, Ranger pulled out two captured plasma grenades, and David pulled out four of each.

Cloud: 3... 2... NOW!

They threw them all down the slope. They detonated and Cloud heard the report of several dusks, and elites scream with pain. They lept on to the lift and mopped up the suriviors. Then he hit the panel reloading his guns all of the while. When they reached the bottom they found two more dead marines and two dead dusks.

They then came out of an air lock to the sight of a streamer of plasma flying straight at them.

Ranger: AMBUSH!!

They ducked for cover in the air lock. Cloud looked around to see a pair of elite nobody vacum troopers. In between them was a third manning a plasma turret.

At the same his comm channel crackled to life with admiral Sparrows voice.

Jack Sparrow: The carrier's are breaking through mate! Their heading straight for the Cairo!

Brian: Areith target the first carrier. Sparrow do what you can against the second.

Jack Sparrow: Everyone form up follow my led!

Suddenly there was a rumbleing and they all looked around the corner to see the massive assault carrier heading downwards.

Areith: The first carrier completely ignored us, flew through the Malta's debre feild, and headed straight for earth!

Cloud hit the comm.

Cloud: Daxo! Chibi! Get to any kind of transport and get planet side!

Chibi: Yes sir.

Cloud: Be sure to hit the armories before you leave get some of our speacil weapons.

The group quickly knocked out the two moving nobodies but the one on the turret was a real problem. The plasma turret spewed fire in all directions at them. They couldn't get an angle!

Cloud: Okay I'm getting real tried of these turrets!

He pulls out a sticky get's as close as he can and throws it! It lands on thee nobodies helmet.

Nobody Elite 1: OH SNAP!

He pulls off his helmet and dies of decompression.

David: Idiot.

Cloud climbed his way up to ledge where the turret was placed Ranger and David close behind. From there they made their way to a lift to one place. The fire control center.

Areith: Just so you know there are quiet a few elite nobodies guarding the bomb. You may need to get creative.

The door opened and Cloud slide to one side, Ranger sliped behind a large box into the shadows, David stayed close picking up a fallen shot gun. Cloud reached for a grenade only to find he had just three left. He gritted his teeth and armed them. He hurled them at the nobodies paniced under the barrage. Quickly they regrouped only to be meet with a hail of bullets from Clouds battle rifle and Davids pistol. They emptyed their clips and reached for a fresh ones only to find they were both empty.

Cloud: Oh snap.

Plasma fire hurtled at them! They ran for cover. Throwing aside his battle rifle Cloud drew out his smg, while David brought out his shot gun. The nobodies tore after him only to be meet with the buck of David's shot gun. Cloud then triped on something on the ground. It was techs body. The room was littered with corpses.

In seconds the nobodys were to close to run from! One leapt on Cloud pinning him to the ground! A short knife suddenly cut threw it's throat! Ranger had flanked the enemy and now with, Davids help, beating the crap out of the enemy!

David bashed one in the head with his shot gun then blew a seconds stomach open! Ranger threw the knife he had found into the throat of another. The two then blasted another in the chest cutting it in two! With that last kill the fire control center was in UTSC hands again.

Cloud then spotted the bomb. It was right next to a holo tank. Areith appeared on it.

Areith: Me. Inside your head. Now.

Cloud slaped his hand on the tank. The new features of the armor gave him the abilty to download or off load an AI through his helmet. As soon as she was down loaded he put his hand on a flashing part of the bomb. There came a quiet beep and the bomb shut down.

Cloud: How much time was left?

Areith: You don't want to know.

The comm channels came alive again with June's voice.

June: Cairo this is in amber clad the carriers sheild is down and we're ready for an imedate assault!

Brian: Negative commander not against a ship that size. Not on your own.

Cloud then had an idea.

Cloud: Sir permission to leave the station?

Bryan: For what purpose Cloud?

Cloud: To give the organization back their bomb.

Bryan smirked.

Bryan: Permission granted.

Cloud grabed the bomb and began to drag it towards the elevator.

Cloud: You two get to a transport and head ground side.

David: Sir we're coming with you.

Ranger: Your not leaving us behind on this one.

Cloud: Fine then help me with this.

As soon as they were in the lift hissed shut. Areith was speaking.

Areith: I know what your doing and it's crazy.

Cloud: So stay here.

Areith: Unfortunalty for us both. I like crazy.

The lift doors opened on to a hanger. They draged the bomb out to to a place where it would pass right by the door switch.

Cloud: Hold onto it.

He slamed his fist into the emergency release button and the pull tabe revealed its self. He grabbed hold of it and braced himself.

Areith: Just one question. What if you miss?

He gave a dramtic pause.

Cloud: I won't.

He pulled the tabe. The doors hissed open and then there came the deafing roar of space. The bomb, with his two teammates hanging on, skidded forward and Cloud grabbed onto it. They rode the vacumn into space.

A minute later they were closing in on the second carrier's main turret. A cruiser shot out in front of them and the cannon fired gutting the mighty ship. Two longswords swoped in for a bombing run. They hit it hard the bombs blew a hole in the ship.

They slipped in through the hole. Inside it was dark but they could see a faint purple light. Cloud climbed up the to the detonator and pressed the big button then they pushed off the bomb and fell towards earth. Behind them the bomb detonated. The assault carrier exploded! They fell towards the planet then suddenly a frigate came out right in front of them. Cloud braced for Impact...

Inside in amber clad's bridge June sat on the captains chair. She was speaking to Barret about how to help the fight on the surface. Suddenly there came a loud thunk on the hull above them followed by what sounded like a car alarm. Barret raised his eye brows.

Barret: You know for bricks. They flew pretty good.

June smiled.

June: Cloud get inside. Gear up we're taking this fight to the surface.

Cloud: WATCH WEAR YOUR DRIVING PUNK!!

June: Okay sorry.

The ship dives towards earth and the beleaugred african city of new mombassa.

* * *

Ranger24: So ends the battle for Cairo station. Also I have some more info I'd like to have before I start the next chapter.

Armor color or designs: (What your armor looks like in colors, or face plates, or Designs on it.)

Speaciltys: (What your person works best as. Like close quarters, Zero gee combat, infiltration, Vehicles, Medical, Tech, Demolitains, Heavy weapons, Sniper/Scout, or just a rifle man. You can have more than one.)

Personality:

Until next time. Oh and I'm going to take a break on some of my other stories to finish this one up before Halo 3 comes out in september!


	8. Chapter 7: They'll regret that to!

Ranger24: Hey again still waiting for the info but I just have to put this up okay.

Chapter 7: They'll regret that to.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Three pelican's roared into new Mombassa. The city was silent creating a false hood of the violence below. Still in the air above the city was the assault carrier. In one are Cloud and David. In another is Ranger. Meanwhile Cloud listens to Areith's report on the enemy radio chatter.

Areith: The message just repeats. Regret, Regret, Regret.

June: Catchy. Any idea what it means?

Barret: I have a suggestion.

Areith: What's that?

Barret: Dear Toons, We regret being alien bastards, we regret coming to earth, and we most defiantly regret the corp. that just blew up our ragged ass fleet!

Neji: Ho-yah!

Areith: Regret is a name sergeant. The name of one of the organizations religious leaders a prophet. He's on that carrier and he's calling for help.

Below them a pair of marine recon officers zeroed in on the city center.

Recon: Mediate, grid kalo 203 is hot recommend mission abort.

Pilot 1: Roger recon.

He turns to face Barret.

Pilot 1: It's your call sarge.

Barret nodes.

Barret: We're going in.

He turns back to the rear of the pelican.

Barret: Get tactical marines!

Bryan's voice came in over the comm.

Bryan: Cloud get aboard that carrier secure the prophet of Regret. This is the only place on earth the organization decided to land. That prophet is going to tell us why.

All around Cloud the marine's readied their weapons the squad was made up of himself, David, Barret, Neji, Zuko, Nigel Thornberry, Penny Proud, Jimmy (the weak boy from Ed, Edd, and Eddy), Mac, and Bloo. Two other pelicans were carrying the other two squads.

Pilot 2: Aright thirty seconds out stand by to… Wow.

Right in front of him was the most deadly land vehicle in the organization military. A scarab walker. The pilot hurried to arm his ships weapons. But the scarab fired first. It sent the lead pelican carrying Ranger screaming into a beach head.

David: RANGER!!!

The other two made evasive maneuvers. The one with Cloud and David in it tried to break left but was hit by the enemy AA fire. The pelican flipped out and crashed into a small building breaking through the adobe roof and sending the crew flying out the back. Cloud blacked out.

Areith: Hey…

Simulated tapping sound.

Areith: Wake up.

He shook his head and got up. His weapons were still strapped onto him and most of the marine's had survived. Barret got to his feet his lip bleeding.

Barret: Shake it off marines!

Everyone rubbed their sore heads and grabbed their weapons. The pelican was a wreck no way it would ever fly again.

Barret: Clear the crash site! Go! GO! GO!

Every ran for the door of the house. Cloud raised his battle rifle and spotted a lone dusk standing there.

Dusk 1: AHH DEMON!

Cloud shot him in the face. The moved down some steps and entered a large square. It was filled with dozens of enemy ammo crates and just as many enemy soldiers there was a large building in the corner of the square. A perfect CP.

Suddenly twelve sound ninja's, eight elite nobodies, and six dusk's charged forward. Everyone opened up cutting them down with merciless fire. The marine's charged the structure and fought ferociously to take it as soon as it was secure they found two dead toons.

Barret: Aright men we hold positions until reinforcement's to arrive.

As soon as he said those words plasma fire and kuni knives started flying at them. The marines were up against at least a company of the organizations soldiers. They held the line but they took loses. Nigel was hit by a flying kuni knife in the nose then a plasma bolt got him in the stomach killing him. Penny took a plasma hit to her let leg but kept going.

Then as the enemy infantry assault failed Beedrills attacked but they were taken down soon enough. Then they heard a loud humming sound. Everyone looked up to see an enemy heavy drop ship a phantom.

Barret: Eye's take cover!

Daiv ran for a machine gun turret. And opened fire on the phantoms guns. He was successful but Jimmy went down under a barrage of plasma turret fire. While he had been busy with the drop ship a dozen nobodies and ninjas came down from the phantoms gravity lift. Cloud leapt in but the fight was quickly ended by David's turret.

Then a friendly drop ship pulled in. The pelican's pilot hailed them.

Piolt 3: My girls a little big for that courtyard sergeant. I see a good LZ a few blocks from here. Meet you there over.

Barret: Copy that.

The pelican pulled off.

Barret: Some one gets a satchel on the gate.

Suddenly the gates that lead to an alley shuddered. Then it shook again. Then it collapsed. Behind it stood two heartless.

Areith: Oh boy.

Barret: Stand back marine's let Cloud show you how it's done.

David pulled the machine gun into place to open on the heartless… To late. The massive armored warriors fired their arm cannons destroying the turret. David barely had enough time to roll away from the blast but a second followed it.

Cloud dove into the square drawing his smg. He dodged a second fuel rod blast and grabbed a fallen smg and duel wielded. He charged forward to attack. He rushed them got behind the led heartless and poured lead into the warrior. Then he rounded on it's partner and hosed it with the bullets. Both creatures fell dead and he smirked.

Cloud: Class dismissed.

* * *

Ranger24: Alright I still want that info. It'll come in handy later! 


	9. Chapter 8:  The blade of the prophets!

Ranger24: Okay now we take a break from the master Chief storyine and have a look at Roxas. Enjoy!

Author's note:

* * *

Chapter 8: The blade of the prophets. 

Disclaimer: I only own myself.

Roxas's vision flickered in and out of focus. He new he was still alive but in his mind he knew he was good and dead to everyone in the entire city he felt his feet drag on the floor his skin burned as though it was still on fire espacilly over where his heart should have been. He could see Lurtz in front of him his gravity sword in hand. On his left and right were two more urk-hia both in iorn armor. They were both complaining a lot. They were Shagrat and Ugluk. Lurtz's body guards.

Shagrat: How much longer must we carry this baggage?

Ugluk: Any cell will do.

Shagrat: Why not toss him in with this lot?

He was talking about three starving ninja's all of whom were hanging on the bars begging for food.

Ugluk: They could use the meat.

Shagrat: Them? What about us?

He licked his lips.

Shagrat: My belly aches and his flesh is seared just the way I like it!

Lurtz: Quiet.

The two of them stopped talking at once.

Lurtz: Scrabling like dusks over something so pettie. He's not meant for the jails.

They reached a door and he turned around with an evil grin.

Lurtz: The heirarchs have something speacil in mind.

The door hissed open to reveal a massive vaulted chamber. Miles below them was a large pod shaped building. Leading up to it on a sloping bridge stood two hundred honor guard nobody elites. Lurtz lead them to a small gravity platform that lead down to the bridge.

They passed through the lines of the honor guards. All the while the deadly warriors chanted prairs of salvation. They seemed to pay no attention to the four figures before them but they knew better than that. The protectors were always on watch nothing unwelcomed had ever gotten through them alive.

When they reached the door to the pod like building the urks surrendered their weapons all except Lurtz's gravity sword. They would respect his place as chieftan of the urk-hia until something unexpected happened. The chamber that they entered was massive and vaulted like the building out side of the structure. There on their little hover thrones sat Maleficent and Rufus. As they approached the holy beings the urks went down on one knee.

Lurtz: Noble prophets of Truth and Mercy. I have brought the incompentent one.

Rufus: You may leave Lurtz.

Lurtz's bowed head shot up in suprise.

Lurtz: But... I thought...

Rufus: And take your urks with you.

Lurtz grunted indispleasure.

Lurtz: Release the prisioner.

Shagrat and Ugluk let Roxas go and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. The three urks bowed low and left the chamber. Roxas sat up slightly feeling the terrible wheel he now had to bare. Rufus looked at him closely with satisfaction.

Rufus: The council decided to have you hung by your entrails and your corpse praided across the city.

Roxas shook his head not in defiance but as though there was no point in the whole thing.

Roxas: I am already dead.

Rufus smirked.

Rufus: Indeed. Do you know where we are?

Roxas noodded.

Roxas: The mausolim of the Arbiters.

Rufus: Quiet so.

He looked up at the hunderds of casket pods that lined the walls.

Rufus: Here rest the vanguard of the great journey. Every Aribter from first to last. Each created annd consumed in a time of great crissis.

Maleficent: The taming of the heartless! The dusk rebellion! Were it not for the Arbiters the organization would have broken long ago!

Roxas looked at the ground feeling nothing but shame. He had heard the stories of the Arbiters as a child. The great hero's of the organization that had saved it time and time agian but had always paid with their lives.

Roxas: Even on my knees I do not deserve to be in their presence.

Rufus: Halo's destruction was your error and you rightly bare the blame. But the council was ...

He seemed to be searching for the proper word for a moment.

Rufus: Over zealous.

He then gave Roxas a freindly smile.

Rufus: We know you are no hertic. This ...

He pulled up an image from the holo panel on his chair. It was of a young nobody around Roxas's age. His armor has garish shades of green black and brown. His name is Hayner.

Rufus: Is the ture face of heresy. One who would subvert our faith and bring ruin on the great journey.

The image came to life and Hayner began to speeak aminatedly.

Hayner: Our Prophets are flase! Open your eye's my brothers! They use the faith of our fore fathers to bring ruin on us all! The great journey is a...

Rufus turns it of.

Rufus: This hertic and those who follow him. Must be silenced!

Maleficent: Their slander offends all who walk the path!

Roxas felt his spirts drop even lower.

Roxas: What could I do? I can no longer command ships or led troops into battle?

Rufus shook his head and a large pod behind him floated forwards.

Rufus: Not as you are... But... Become the Arbiter. And you shall be set loose upon this hersey with our blessing!

The pod open to reveal a sight that had brought many great warriors to tears. A suit of the finest armor in all of the organization. The armor of the Arbiter and next to it the blade of the Arbiter. The keyblade Oathkeeper. He gazed at the armor and blade with wonder. He stood up and walked over to it. He was compeled to put it on at once buthen he turned to the prophets with worry and fear in his eye's.

Roxas: What of the councilors?

Maleficent chuckled.

Maleficent: The tasks you will under take as the Arbiter will be peirlous! Suicidle! You will die as each Arbiter has before you the council will have their corpse.

He took one last look at the armor then shut his eye's. He took the ornate helmet in his hand and put it upon his head. Then he turned to face the prophets taking up the keyblade Oathkeeper. His face had now changed. His face did not seem scorched by fire or weray by pain. All there was in his eye's were determination.

Roxas: What would you have your Arbiter do?

Rufus smirked.

* * *

Ranger24: Okay another chapter up and another chance for reviews. 

By the way... WHOEVER SCORES THE TENTH REVIEW WILL GET THEIR OWN KICKASS BATTLE SCENE!

So review please this Story has almost the most reviews on any story!


	10. Chapter 9:  A day at the Beach

Ranger24: Okay let's get to this I feel like I need to hurry because...

BUNGIE Released some campagin fotage for HALO 3!

It's AWESOME!! JUST go to You tube and check it out!

Oh and look out for RvB add on's.

* * *

Chapter 9: A day at the beach. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The crash surriviors pushed their way forwards. The found the two heartless's victims four dead marine's. Mean Areith contacted second squad who had been in the lead pelican.

Areith: Second squad. This is Areith do you read me?

A bird like voice was heard over the radio.

Mrs. Fowl: Areith it's good to hear from you. We're pinned down at hotel Zanzibar.

Areith: Got it mark it with a nav point we're on our way.

Cloud: Did Ranger make it?

Fowl: Yes he went up the beach to try and get to the gravity lift.

David: He's going to need our help then.

Fowl: Oh and his long Range comms are damaged. He went to assist with the holding of the main bridge when he came under attack.

Cloud: Alright we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

They made their way through the alley to a sudden sight of a group of ruined buildings. On the other side of the rubble were two or three sound ninjas and two of them had kuni rifles! Cloud was about to yell duck when a pelican swooped in chin gun blazing. Two of the un sheilded ninjas went down without much fuss but the third ducked behind his sheild and two more ninja rushed up to join him. Then they were meet by the pelicans tail gun as it settled into a hover. June's voice came over the radio.

June: Sergeant I need you on that bird.

Barret: Ma'me?

June: My pelican's are going to be air lifting armor and reinforcements into the city. They'll need an escort who isn't afraid of a little hostile ground fire.

Barret noodded.

Barret: Understood.

He passed a sniper rifle to Cloud.

Barret: Cloud good luck.

He hopped on board and the pelican shot off into the skies. Cloud hefted the rifle and made his way forward. The marines close behind. They came upon the sight of another massacre. Four dead marines.

Cloud: Where are all these bodies coming from?

Areith: The 405th marine battatlion was sent into try and stop them. Most of them are dead by now.

Cloud: Damn.

They round a corner and come under sniper fire again but this time no pelican to draw their fire. Two of them fired at the snipers but they had little sucess. Cloud pulled up Barrets sniper rifle and opened up as Penny went down with a kuni to the face. The rifle cracked as he fired and one of the ninja's fell dead.

Suddenly dozens of beedrills swooped into the attack. Cloud and David returned fire as did the other marines. THen one caught him in the foot and he stumbled! THe Bee drill swooped over him ready to strike!!

THen a flurry of Smg fire caught it and three others of it's kind in the side! Cloud looked to a shadow alley and saw a SOLDIER carrying two Smgs.

Seth: Cloud it's good to see you.

Cloud sighed with relief. Seth-107 had a nack for coming at the right time. He was also very, very, very, good with Smgs.

Seth: Though you could use some help.

They fought their way through the city streets with their depleted squad of marines but reinforced SOLDIER's.

They arrived out side hotel zanzibar where a dusk with a turret and an elite nobody rained hell on Mrs Fowls squad. Cloud's new sniper rifle cracked again as he fired taking down the elite then he switched to the elite and nailed him with a head shot. Mrs Fowl and her squad came out of cover. There was less than half of them still alive.

Mrs Fowl: Mr. Cloud you get an F in instant reactions. But you get an A in marksmen ship and dramatic timeing.

Cloud: Thanks.

Mrs Fowl: The crash sites on the other side of this hotel but the organization's soliders are crawling all over the place.

Suddenly Libby ran up to them.

Libby: Mrs Fowl we got another group of nobodies and ninja's coming down the hall.

Mrs Fowl: Okay (insert bird noise here) let's roll out the welcome mat.

Everyone took up postion around the main hall. Cloud strianed his eye's David however didn't seem even phased by the lack of light. He had almost perfect night vision because of his enhansments.

Mrs Fowl: Stay out of sight!

The nobodies cautiously made their way forward. Then the marine's sprung their trap! Bullets and grenades flew down the corridor! The nobodies and ninja's went down with almost no fight. Fowl then jumped from cover.

Mrs Fowl: Charge!

The marine's rushed forward to the other side of the hotel and found...

Bloo: Oh boy.

A phantom droping off two elites and six dusks. Cloud and the marine's took cover and opened fire on the attackers. Suddenly Neji pulled a rockeet launcher off his back.

Cloud: Where'd you get that?

Neji: I was my squads rocket man.

Cloud: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A LAUNCHER!!! And don't say "because nobody asked".

Neji: Nobody did ask.

Cloud: Oh forget it just shoot little rockets at that thing.

Neji destroys the phantom's turrets. THen the marines clear out the attackers.

Suddenly Cloud the horn of a jeep. He looked down to Partrick and Sandy in a warthog.

Sandy: Speacil delivery from commader Lee!

Cloud: Thank you comander Lee!

He turned to David and Seth.

Cloud: Grab some ghosts.

David smiled behind his visor.

David: Yes sir.

Areith: Look!

To his right was the city and right near it was the assualt carrier and below it a bridge.

Areith: That bridge is the most direct route to the city center.

Cloud: Then let's go.

He turns to Neji and the remaining marines.

Cloud: Call for evac. I'm going forward.

Mrs Fowl: Very well. Use your turn singles.

Cloud guns the engines and drives out onto the beach while David and Seth Hijack ghosts and beat the living crap out of their orginal drvier's.

Sandy: I love the beach.

Patrick: I didn't pack my suit.

Areith: Cut the chatter we got trouble.

They looked forward to see a dozen ghost light attack craft heading at them.

Seth: Looks like we got company!

Cloud: Hang on!

They drove foward and attacked the ghosts. After that they drove into another area of the beach where a large anti air battiery had been set up. They attacked the guards running them down and praying them with bullets. Then finnaly they cleared it out and continued on.

Then June's voice was heard over the comm channel.

June: Cloud the carrier just launched a wave of drop pods they are imbound on your postition.

Cloud: Great.

They took out another turret and drove on still under attack by dozens of drop pods. Then from the top of a life guard post came the crck of a sniper rifle! A single nobody fell from his ghost.

Ranger: Good to see you sir!

He fired again killing a ninja sniper. Then he leapt down and hijacked a ghost blowing it's riders chest open with a shotgun. But more ghosts came up!

Suddenly a second warthog drove by firing its turret. Soon all of the nobodies where dead. Then they drove to attack the next gun.

Suddenly they came upon a massive hole in a wall leading to a free way tunnel.

Suddenly the author realized he was over using the word suddenly!

Areith: That tunnel is the fastest route to the bridge. It's full of rats if you know what I mean but it beats swimming.

Cloud: Just barley.

* * *

Ranger24: Okay long chapter but still waiting on that tenth review. I might actualy then have a sucessful story! Read and Review! 


	11. Chapter 10:  Tunnel rats

Ranger24: CONGRATULATIONS ChibiSkitty-Donna You have scored the tenth review on this story! Congratulations!

P.S Pardon the pokemon killing (it's only one Ditto!)

* * *

Chapter 10: Tunnel rat. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud drove the warthog into the tunnel followed by David, Seth, and Ranger's ghosts. Areith hacked into the organization battle net.

Areith: What the hell!

Cloud: What?

Areith: The organization is suprised confused. I don't think they expected us to be here. Not you and me or the other soldiers. All of us... Toons on earth. Sounds odd but it does helpexplain why their fleet was so small.

Cloud: Keep an eye on the battle net we'll handle the fighting.

Sandy: Hey road block!

He looked forward to see a dozen ninjas and nobodies. To make things worse they had a couple of full power gun turret.

Cloud: Hang on!

He sent the warthog lateral and it slamed it into the block sending crates and nobodies flying, Sandy fired the chain gun hosing down several dusks and ninjas, Patrick used his smg to kill a few stragglers, and or good SOLDIER's used their ghosts forward cannons to deadly effect! As soon as the block was cleared they drove on only to encounter more road blocks and were ocsassionally aided by the second warthog.

Suddenly they came upon an open area where a third warthog was under attack by a pair of ghosts and a shadow troop transport. Suddenly a stream of plasma blew through the roof and structure and destroyed the warthog. There still came the sound of machine gun fire. Several toons had set up a machine gun on the side.

Cloud: That scarab is really starting to tick me off.

Areith: I second that emotion.

Sandy: Ditt... never mind.

Ranger: Yeah because everyone know's what happens when you say Ditto.

Ditto suddenly jumps up only to be run over by a ghost.

David: Ouch...

They drove under the weak road block and came upon a convoye of shadows being escorted by a small group of ghosts.

Areith: Their trying to regroup! Don't let them!

The SOLDIER's pursued them while Sandy and Patrick used their guns to try and bring them down. But the shadows had shade turrets strapped on top. Fire rained down on the warthog and the ghost's. Cloud was forced to pull many evasive manuver off setting Sandy and Patrick's aim.

Then the hog took a hit to the nose and spun into the rear shadow. Cloud grappled with the steering wheel while the nobody piolt of the shadow tired to shake him off. Partick fired at the driver with his smg but he had only a third of a clip. The nobody shuddered under the spray of bullets but the warriors sheilds held.

Suddenly fire came from the shadows in front of them! The gunners were more focused on killing the warthogs crew then worrying about killing their own men. Sandy screamed in pain as her tail caught fire. Patrick just soaked it all up with out noticing he was bleeding and sevearly burned. He didn't relise it until he was half dead. The other SOLDIER's pulled ahead.

The nobody piolt fed up with this battle to free his vehicle in the usual manner climbed out of the drivers seat drawing a sword! Cloud grinned however and drew out his own blade. His speacil buster sword from advent children.

Cloud: Let's dance.

The nobody looked at Cloud's sword compared to his own then flipped it over and ran himself through with it. Cloud sighed.

Cloud: Why do they alway's kill themselves?

Then he saw that the warthog was totaled. Sandy was dead from burns and Patrick was just plain dead.

Cloud: Great now what?

He hopped out of the ruined warthog.

Cloud: Guess we have to foot it.

Areith: Wait theres a ghost still attached to the under carraige of this shadow!

Cloud looks at the under carraige but instead of a ghost he saw his motorcycle Fenrir.

Cloud: Where did that come from?

Areith: I pulled some strings with Ranger24.

Ranger: Yeah she did.

Cloud: How much money did you lose?

Areith: You don't want to know.

He hopps on and guns his engines and drives after the shadows. He catches them quickly.

David: Cool bike Cloud.

Cloud: Thanks now if you don't mind I have to kill these guys.

First to knock out their guns he drives up the back of one drawing his sword and beheading each nobody. Then he pulled out an smg and hossed the piolts down with a drive by shooting.

With the shadows disdabled they drove straight on into the enemies head quarters. The nobodies freaked out as they ran down dusks and shot up the elites. The remainder fled and they hunted them down with his sniper rifles, smgs, and shot guns, till Cloud's sniper rifle ran empty so he switched to a battle rifle.

Areith: That was...

Cloud: What?

Areith: Nevermind.

They drove forward towards the exit of the tunnel. Then all three ghosts stopped.

Ranger: What out of gas?

David: How does that work out?

Ranger: No idea.

Seth: But your the author?

Ranger: So?

David: UGH! Let's just walk.

* * *

Ranger24: That's three in one day and one level down! Yippey! Read and Review! 


	12. Chapter 11:  Metropolis

Ranger24: I can't stop writing so here I go on one long chapter! The entire third level (Combat level that is! Well most of it.) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Metropolis. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Previously on Halo 2: a cartoon Parody! Cloud and his team fought their way through the tunnels over run with organization soldiers. After a furious battle and a really cool motocycle scene they escaped the tunnel. And just as their vehicles ran out of gas to! _

Cloud came to a sudden stop as they came on the bridge. It was littered with at least ten or twenty dead toons. Further along he could see dozens of corpses. Among the dead were flipped cars and trucks. There were a few downed banshee's and several wrecked ghosts. Pilled in heaps were hundreds of dead dusks. Several smoking holes were in the ground. most the size of a tank.

Ranger: God in heaven.

Cloud could only see two marines still alive. And one SOLDIER Fixing a single warthog.

ChibiSkitty: Sir!

Cloud: At ease.

He scrutinized the two marines. One was a kid wearing an ultra lord mask on his back was a rocket launcher and in his hands a battle rifle that was dry of ammo. He was panting heavily and shaking all over. Kneeling by a toll both was a blonde girl her helmet was still on but she had a hole in it where a ponytail poked through. She was sighting down her battle rifle slightly trembleing. Thats when he saw what her rifle was pointing at. The scarab was making its way along the end of the bridge.

He walked up to the girl and poked her shoulder. Startled and whirled around her rifle pointing at his helmet. He pushed it down.

Cloud: At ease private what happened here?

She gasped in relife. Then she motioned to the scarab. Her name was Cindy Vortex and the boy was Sheen.

Cindy: It blew right through us. Fifty cal's, rockets, didn't even scuff it's armor.

Suddenly there came the roar of a pelican and they all looked around to see Barret's pelican with a tank magnitized in place on the back. The tank droped to the ground with a thud and Barret climbed out Zuko and Neji behind him both with rocket launchers. He noodded to Cloud. Then he looked at the bodies and gritted his teeth.

Barret: Where's the rest of your battalion?

Cindy shook her head.

Cindy: Wasted sir. D company got hit on the drop in, A company is in the city, our company well just look, and C company was in the out skirts and those tunnels. Their all dead by now.

Sheen: And we will be to sir! Unless we get the hell out of here!

He started to make for the pelican but Barret grabed him by the shoulder.

Barret: You hit marine?

Sheen: No sir.

Barret: Then listen up!

He then began a moving speach while Neji held up a flag behind him while quietly singing the marine corp national anthem.

Barret: You had your chance to be afraid before you joined my be loved corp! But to guide you back to the true path I brought this motovational device!

He motioned to the tank. And then continued.

Barret: Our big green style! Cannot! Will not! And shall not be defeated!

Cindy sighed.

Cindy: What about that scarab?

Barret: We've all run the simulations. Their tough but they ain't invincible. Stay with Cloud and his pals they'll know what to do.

Cindy: Yes sir sergeant!

The three of them climbed back into the pelican and Barret took his place behind the rear fifty cal.

Areith: Thanks for the tank. Cloud never gives me anything.

Barret smiled cocking the machine gun.

Barret: Oh I know what the ladies like.

The pelican lifted into the air and sped away.

Cloud: Chibbi get in the hog marines get in there with her. Ranger, Seth, and David hop on.

He got into the driver seat of the tank while the SOLDIER's sat on the front treads.

Suddenly a plasma bomb crashed down right where the pelican had been. Cindy looked up and gulped.

Cindy: Oh crap.

At the top of the hill was a wraith mortar tank and a massed next to it were what looked like fifty ghost light attack craft. On a bugle call the ghosts roared forward down the hill.

Suddenly as a second bugle call was made twenty of the dead body got back up with many a yippey and wooho. (If you don't know these are those religous nuts from red vrs blue seasons four and three.) One of them in blood red armor proclaimed.

Red Zealot: The call to arms has been made brothers! The anti flag has sent his army to capture our glorious flag! Clense the infedels!

Zealots: Horray!!

The weridos started shooting at the ghosts while cursing and acting like they were playing some kind of multiplayer game. However even though they sent a current of bullets at the ghosts they couldn't destroy more then forty nine of them before they all died again. So Cloud use the tank to clear out the last of the ghosts. Then he drove up the hill killing any stragglers then firing on the wraith.

David and Seth got off and hopped into only slightly damaged ghosts and joined the throng of vehicles. Ranger however just stuck to riding the tank.

After that Cloud picked up another pair of suriviors including Frankie Foster and Wandisimo. Suddenly they came under attack from a freash wave of over fifty ghosts! And one angry tourist.

Angry Tourist: The service in this town sucks!

Suddenly he gets run over by ChibbiSkitty's warthog.

ChibbiSkitty: Opps...

Ranger: It's okay he had no family, never paid his taxes, never finished high school, and never even had any friends. At least he's in a much more peaceful place.

Now back to the ghost problem.

Cloud: Hang on!

He pulled out a bugle horn and played revelre. Within seconds the religous nuts were back and killing the ghosts again. However they had a little less luck because three phantoms and two banshee's attacked killing most them all. So Cloud and the others mopped up the last nine ghost with out much trouble.

They drove down the bridge and saw quite a large welcome to town commity. Two wraiths, four banshee's, and two ghost's.

Cloud: Rocket heads focus on the banshee's. I'll handle the wraiths.

Cindy: What about those ghosts?

Cloud: Why does everyone ask me that question. Seth and David take out those ghosts.

With this split fire style defense the attack was easily beaten back. Once they reached the bottom of the bridge everyone sighed with relife as the entered the tunnel at the other end of the bridge. They had taken the bridge and the city was open for their attack.

That was until two wraiths rolled out of the tunnel!

ChibiSkitty: Hang on!

She leapt from the hog a latch on to the leapt wraith! With one punch she broke the hatchopen and through the poilt right under the tank! She then hopped in the wraith her self and blew the crap out of the other tank.

ChibiSkitty: Peice of cake.

Ranger: Wow.

The tunnel was filled with wrecked cars and in the middle of the destruction were dozens of nobodies. Cloud knew that the main cannon was useless in these tight quarters so he switched to the fifty cal. Bullets tore apart the nobodies and to add to the sluaghter the marines fired their close quarters weapons.

The tunnel sloped downwards until they spoted a warthog and a large flood wall that had been raised by the enemy to slow their advance. It was now crawling with ninja's and other enemy warrior's. They had the highground but they were exposed to enemy fire entirely.

Cloud: Sheen you and Wandismo lay some surpressing fire on that wall.

The two rocket jocks loosed their missiles on the hapless ninja's. The warthog near by roared to life and attacked the wall chain gun blazing. Cloud added a snigle shot from the main cannon and the wall was clear. They pulled up to the wall and the marines piled out of their vehicles. As Cloud climbed out of the tank Lois Griffen walked up to him holding a shot gun.

Lois: It's tight quarters on the other side sir use this.

Cloud: Thank you.

He handed her his smg.

Cloud: Alright let's move it people.

They piled up onto the bike path and around the wall. They instant they got over or around the wall they came under atttack. The place was a mess of car crashes and civilan corpses littered the area.

(That was the thing with the organization. They rarely took prisoners unless it was for sport killing or if the person seemed valuble. That ment the civilan's were siting ducks. A few civilans seem to hae atleast put up a fight one had a revolver in hand and two dead dusks and a sound ninja lay dead beside him.)

But the marines now had only thoughts for themselves right then and there. Nobodies started ambushs behind every car and all hell had broken loose. Wandismo got stuck with a sticky grenade. That was the end of him. But even with one man down the marines and SOLDIER's fought on killing the enemy with one thing pure cold hatered.

Finnaly the reached another wall that had been raised. There they saw a grusome sight. All of the children who had been in those cars. Their bodies were piled up in a bloody mound. Scorch marks covered their bodies and the pile still steamed. A few corpses were even on fire. This above all enraged the toons but none more then Cloud.

His wrath blew out in full force. He roared charged forwards drawing his buster sword. The nobodies and organization soliders seemed more evil then ever beforre right now and he hacked them apart with no more mercy then they had shown those children.

But soon they were all dead. But the number of their corpses compared to the number of dead he had seen in the city so far. The loss of some many hollowed him even more. Areith spoke to him and him alone.

Areith: Cloud...

Cloud: I don't want to hear it.

Areith: There was nothing...

Cloud: I don't want to hear it!

The remaining squad members made there way out of the tunnel viya a swerer acess. When they came out they were in a park. This place had been evacuated but they could see it was crawling with enemy troops. In the distance the could see the scarab. But infront of them was a large structure in the middle of the park with a quarter dozen plasma turrets on it. Along with six ninja's with sniper rifles.

Suddenly there came the honk of a horn and a warthog with a gauss cannon drove up right below them driving it was Beast.

Beast: Could use you on the gun Cloud.

Cloud: Hang on.

He jumped down the twenty foot drop and hopped on to the warthogs back turret. Beast gunned the engine and Cloud opened up. The Gauss warthog instead of the usual chain gun had a high velocity slug thrower meant for dealing with meduim grade armor and heavy defenses. The high power shell tore the head of a nobody when it fired. Another shell took out two ninja's and a third hit a plasma grenage crate.

The crate exploded with the force of half a ton of tnt. The defenders had been decimated by the balst and a fifty foot hole had been blown out of the structure and into the surrounding area killing even more organization soliders. The marines had a clear shot to the ground level.

Suddenly four ghosts attacked! Beast sent the warthog into evasive manuvers while Cloud struggled to get a bead on the nimble attack craft. But they were having little luck with that. The ghosts were just to fast.

Suddenly a ghost went up in flames Cloud looked around to see Sheen rocket launcher in hand firing off the top of the structure. A second latter a sniper rifle cracked and a nobody tumbled out of his ghost sending it carrening into a second. Cloud fired on the now stuck ghost and the piolt tumbeled out of his seat a huge chunk of his arm missing. Then the rocket fired agian killing the last elite nobody.

Beast then wheeled the hog around to face a large passage.

Cloud: Where are going?

Beast: The city center hang on it's going to be rough.

They went to another couryard this time there was a wraith along with two ghosts and a pair of sniper ninjas. Beast wove the hog amongst the ghosts and Cloud opened up on the wairths. Dozens of shards of metal went flying from the wairth as he cockpit. A spray of blood lept into the air form the top of the wraith silenceing it for ever.

Then he lossed two shots at the Ninjas. But the ghost seeing that they were losing this battle called in back up. Two more ghosts roared into the courtyard plasma cannons blazing. Cloud whirled the cannon to track the ghosts then he fired. High velocity shells blew hell out of the piolts and soon they were silent. By the time they had finished off the attackers the marines and his squad mates had caught up. Most of them manned the still intact ghosts and so they had nine ghost on their side now.

The small armored group roared through a large build ing to find another warthog under attack by a half dozen ghosts.

Cloud: Here comes the cavalry!

The small group desimated the ghosts and then the group of seven vehicles rolled and hovered on ward into a large courtyard. The place was crwaling with organization soliders. Eight snipers, Four ghosts and three wraiths.

Cindy: Oh crap.

Areith: There are a number of marines trapped in that building.

Cloud looked to find the nav point on the building all of the armor was facing. It was a large office buliding faintly on the top he could see a machine gun turret fireing on the ghosts bellow. Near the door were three dead dusks and two dead marines.

Cloud: We have to break this seige.

Areith: Focus on the wairths their the biggest threat.

Cloud: Got it.

The small armored group had two warthogs and five ghosts against four ghosts and three wraiths. Not exactly good odds. The good news was they had suprise and a flanking position to their advantage. They fanned out some engageing the ghosts others attacking the snipers but Cloud focused on the wraiths.

He fired at their extremly weak aft armor and was rewarded by either doing minor damage or causing a small explosion. The wraiths then relised that they were under attack. High speed shells tore through armored plates and the motar tanks opened fire. One decided to knock out the ghosts and lobed it's bomb at Sheen's ghost. He shreiked in terror just before it hit him head on. When the smoke cleared nothing was left of Sheen or his vehicle.

Cloud roared in anger and fired on the tank that had delivered the fatal bomb and the shell tore through the poilts skull sending out a fountain of gore and brains mixed together. Soon hte remaining attackers were cleared out.

Suddenly there came the hum of a phantom. Triple turrets fired on the human controoled vehicles and it droped of a pair of ghost. The phantoms cannons hit one of the warthogs head on everyone inside yelled in pain and horror as they were thrown from their seats. They were still on fire when they hit the ground.

Cloud's rage boiled over agian and Areith tried to calm him down but before she could say a word Cloud lept into the air drawing his buster sword. He swung and cut a massive gash in it's side. He then slashed it across the top creating another gash in the phantom. Then he sliced a hole into the top of the phantom and droped inside. The crew were beyond startled when he droped in through roof weilding a buster sword. With one swing he killed all of those inside the main hold then he thrust his sword into the small cockpit. There came a gasp of pain as he felt it go throught the nobody piolts chest. He then slashed the sword out of the cockpit creating an even large gash in the ship that was now hurtling out of control. He lept out the hole he came in through and landed on a small bridge next to a dead sound ninja. He heard the explosion as it the pahantom crashed into a building. He sheathed his bloodied sword.

Areith: Cloud! What has gotten into you!

Cloud took off his helmet and spat over the ledge.

Cloud: Those bastards deserve death. Their no better than the jelly fish were.

Areith: That was beyond what was nessiscary! You could have just destroyed it's guns! Your temper has been deterarating ever since we arrived on earth!

Cloud: Just shut up!

Areith was silent for a moment. Then she spoke again.

Areith: We should get to the marines in that structrue. I've recived reports of the scarab. It's closing in so we should take cover. I've called in an anit armor platoon to give us some suport.

At that moment two pelicans roared over head one carrying a tank the other thrity marines with rocket launchers, mobile machine guns, sniper rifles, and mine layers.

Areith: We should get inside now the rest of the marines have gathered over there already.

Cloud didn't say a word but merely shouldered his battle rifle and walked over tho the entrance to the office building.

* * *

Ranger24: Well Cloud cleary has some anger management problems. See how it all turns out! And this was an over 3000 word chapter! Horay!! Read and review! 


	13. Chapter 12:  The scarab!

Ranger24: Here we go. It's time to kill a scarab!

* * *

Chapter 12: The scarab. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Previously on Halo 2: A cartoon Parody! Cloud and his team linked up with ChibiSkitty-Dona and the surivoirs of a furious battle between Marines and lots of organization armor including the scarb seen earlier. _

_After retaking the bridge they fought their way through a tunnel and then to the center of new Mombassa. Where Cloud got really pissed off and killed everything that fights with the organization that he could see includeing a phantom. Then he and the team head off to regroup with the marines in the city center._

As Cloud neared the office the marines parted before him all silent some there eye's wide with shock. A lone private stood quacking in his boots he has spikey brown hair his name is Sora. He snapped to a salute as Cloud aproached him.

Sora: Sir. Cropral Sora. A company. Cp is this way.

He lead Cloud inside the building there were a few marines with shot gus and machine guns even rocket launchers. But what Sora lead them to was an unconscious marine. She had black hair croped back into a bun her name is Azula. She was clutching a bloody hole on her chest her eye's were closed tight while a medic tried to fill her up with bio foam.

Sora: The lieutenant got hit as got hit as soon as we droped in.

Cloud: What hit her?

Sora: A Beedrill.

Cloud winced and gritted his teeth. A beedrills stings were often poisonus. He turned to Frankie and Cindy.

Cloud: Get this officer to a Pelican and then to a medical station.

Frankie: Yes sir!

The two of them helped the medic load Azula onto a stretcher and carry her off.

Areith: Who's in charge now corpral?

Sora: That would be Sergeant Cyborg he's up top. Come on I'll show you!

He led them up several flights of steps to a large balcony over looking the square. There stood another cybonetic man like Barret only with a lot more metal. He looked around and when he saw Cloud he seemed lost for words.

Cyborg: When I asked for reinforcements I didn't think they'd send even more SOLIDER's.

Standing next to him was Daxo holding a rocket launcher. Cloud nodded in greeting.

Robin: Oh my god.

Everyone looked out over the square to see the armored platoon setup with the tank on the bridge. There now rounding the corner was the massive scarab. At once the platoon opened up on the massive walker. Bullet's pinged of it and the scorpin fired. It's missile slammed! Exploded! And a cloud of smoke appeared around the spot where it hit.

ChibbiSkitty: We got it!!

But when the smoke cleared there was no damage only a small black mark around where the missile hit.

Cyborg: We got trouble.

Instantly the Scarab returned fire! Plasma grenades hurled from the organization soliders on top rained down on the marines! Sniper rounds knocked out machine gunners but the bounced of the tank which fired again. This time it hit the area around the deck. A shower of gore rained from the scarab. But now it turned it's main cannon on the tank. A glow of bright blue energy gathered in hte eye cannon. Then it fired. The tank exploded and Robin yelled in fright the marine was obviously scared half to death.

Robin: See this look. It's TERROR!!

Cyborg: Marine? Did I give you permission to bitch!

Everyone on the balcony opened fire with their weapons but every thing bounced off the giant juggarnauts armor. The sacrab made it's way forward undaunted anti tank mines exploded all around it. Then then it smashed down the bridge sending the marines falling fifteen feet down landing on jagged rubble. Cloud could feel his gritted his teeth. But now the scarab was less then twenty feet away from them.

Cyborg: I don't think it's stoping so... GET DOWN!!

Eveyone ducked as it past right over head and bashed down a radio tower. It moved of into the city. Leaving the square in ruins.

Cyborg: That thing is really staring to PISS ME OFF!!!!

He looked at them all.

Cyborg: Marines! Time to kill us a scarab!

Everyone ran up the steps following Cyborg up even more stair cases. Then they came out over the cities canal network There were dozens of bridges over looking the canals. Now they were above the scarab which was closing fast. Littered on the bridge were dozens of rocket launchers, sniper rifles, battle rifles, and frag grenades.

Cyborg: Take your pick people!

Cloud tossed aside his battle rifle and his shot gun and picked up a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle, Ranger grabed more ammo for his sniper rifle, David hefted a rocket launcher, Daxo grabbed a few high explosive grenades, Chibi merely grabbed a battle rifle, and Seth just grabbed more ammo for his smg's. Everyone made there way to the far end of the walk way where a bridge bisected the canals from above then continued along the edge of the walk way.

Cloud and David however did a little bit of hit and run on the scarab just to keep the enemy busy. Using their rocket launchers they fired one rocket every twenty feet or so. The attacks didn't do much but softened up the enemy for the marines to commit the ambush. Ocassionally plasma bolts licked their sheilds. But they didn't do much. Soon how even the launcher was on empty so they ran for the ambush site and Cloud step up his sniper rifle.

When the scarab came with in fifty feet of the ambush party the toons opened fire! Sniper rounds and rockets sent the boldest of the enemy falling to their deaths! But the enemy returned fire. Robin was wounded and two others were taken down by enemy snipers. The deaths of his comrades swelled Clouds anger to new heights! He cut down each and every enemy sniper with his rifle.

Ranger nailed four elites right bettween the eyes and David threw a pair of grenades at it blowing of five dusks. ChibbiSkitty used the clow card Watery to blast the scarb with a mini tsunami clearing out an entire squad of enemy troops. Daxo threw a Lotus anti Tank mine at it creting a massive explosion killing ten more dusks and two elites. Seth Racked the deck with smg fire killing many.

Then the scarab started to pass under the bridge. The marines dropped grenades on the hapless nobodies and ninajs. But soon the scarab was completly underneath and passing behind them where the marines had less cover. But the scarab continued on appearntly it's piolts were egar to escape the ambush.

Cyborg: It's getting away!

Cloud: No it's not!

He ran along the cat walk drawing his sword his anger boiling to beyond anything it had ever been before! Suddenly the scarab came to a halt. Infront of it was nothing but open water.

Areith: It can't do anything this way! We have it now!

Cloud lept aboard swinging his sword cleaving a sniper in two. He whirled around cutting down a nobody elite. The dusks squelled in fright but he went after them cutting them down with maddened strokes!

He lept down the steps into the command chamber of the scarab. Two dusks fired needlers into him but his sheilds stopped the shots. He cut them down with a cold furry. Suddenly he heard a below and saw a nobody elite drawing it's sword. He raised his own and the two meet in the middle sparks flying from their weapons. Cloud held the nobody there for a moment then spun his sword and swept it at the nobodies legs. The limbs flew to left and the nobody wailed in anguish. Then he thrust his sword into the nobodies chest. Then a pair of plasma streams flew at him. He deflected the shots into the walls then swung his sword cutting down another nobody. Then he back handed stabbed the nobody with his buster sword. He yanked it out sweat on his brow. The confined room had a strong sense of claustro phobia.

Areith: Well that was bloody.

Cloud: So how do we destroy it?

Areith: Hang on put me inside that veiw screen I'll handle this.

A few seconds later the scarab shudder and plasma burst form the joints the armored hull was collapsing into the water. Cloud walked up on to the top deck of the scarab his bloody sword oon his shoulder. He heard the roar of a pelican and saw Barret inside the cock pit.

Barret: Thats right you mothers! Run!

Cloud looked behind him and saw the assault carrier's gravity lift shutting down. June's voice broke in and the camera switches to show commander Juneiper Lee.

June: Not if we can help it. Extract your men and return to _in amber clad_.

Barret: Roger that.

Brian: Status?

June: Sir the prophet is bugging out requesting permission to engage.

Brian: Negative commander that vectors to heavy for a star side intercept.

Suddenly the ship pulls into a full veiw of _In amber clad_. A purple film is gathering at it's nose.

Kevin: Ma'me! Slipspace rupture off the targets bow! It's going to jump inside the city!

She looked agian but knew that Kevin was telling the truth.

June: There's no time sir!

Brian: GREEN LIGHT!! GREEN LIGHT TO ENGAGE!!!

The pelican carrying the last of the marines loaded into the hanger bay of the ship.

June: Punch it get us close!

Kevin: Ma'me with a destination solution...

June: We are not losing that ship!

They got in right along side the massive assault carrier just as it jumped. A shock wave of radoactive energy shot throught city destroying everything in it's path until it reached the outskirts and then it contracted. The city was in ruins of ash and metal, but _In amber clad_ and the assualt carrier were gone.

Brian: God help them.

* * *

Ranger24: Another chapter up! 

Where is Xemnas running to? Will our heros be able to stop him? Can this stroy get about twenty reviews? Find out next time!

P.S for hard core halo fans. Even though it is listed as a destroy in Ghosts of Onyx. I assume that it is a missile frigate. Also it propably has a M.A.C gun but it was to small to be of much us against a capital ship.


	14. Chapter 13:  The Arbiter

* * *

Chapter 13: Infiltration. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except my self!)

Mean while at high chariety...

A flight of three phantoms sped from high chariety. Inside was one of the deadlest stirke teams in the organization. All under the command of Axel. The force made it's way past the wreckage of halo towards the planet of threshold. Inside Axel was giving a momentues speech that they all knew by heart but still listen to.

Axel: When we joined the organization we took an oath...

Nobody spec ops: Acording to our station all with out exception.

Axel: On the blood of our fathers! On the blood of our sons! We swore to up hold the organization!

Nobody spec ops: Even to our dieing breath!

Axel: Those who would break this oath are hertics. Worthy of neither pity! Nor mercey! Even now they use our lords creations! To brodcast their lies!

Nobody elite spec ops: We shall grind them into dust!

Axel: And continue our march to glorious salvation!

A few moments later Axel walked up to Roxas who was standing queitly in a corner deep in thought and silent.

Axel: This armor suites you, but it cannot hide that mark.

Roxas noded.

Roxas: Nothing ever will.

Axel: You are the Arbiter the will of the prophets.

He noded to the other warriors who were checking their weapons. Each one is armed with an energy sword. They also mostly carry plamsa rifles but one, Demyx, had a beam rifle.

Axel: But these are my Nobodies.

He looked Roxas in the eyes dead serirous.

Axel: Their lives matter to me, but yours does not. Got it memorized?

Roxas: That makes two of us.

Axel smriked even though it was black humor.

Axel: Just watch your back out there.

The phantoms closed in on a massive station conected by a pilon to a large structure above it. Below it was a gathering hurricane.

Nobody piolt 1: Leader there is no doubt the strom will strike the facuilty.

Axel: We'll be long gone before it arrives.

They pulled in over a butress of the station and nobodies poured out the bottom. One holding back to provide cover. The first lance deployed from their phantoms. The group comprised of two dusks, Crunchbite, Demyx, and Roxas. Backing them up were to more warriors who would watch the teams six after they deyployed into the faciluty.

The instant Roxas deployed he drew his keyblade. Axel's voice blared over the comm channels.

Axel: Warriors prepare for combat!

Roxas smiled and charged forwards.

Axel: We are the arm of the prophets arbiter and you are the blade. Be silent and swift and we will quell this heresy with out incedent.

The small group made it's way to a large blast door the only way into this weapons inplacement of the faculity. One of the nobodies start crunching some numbers on a small holo panel near the door. Obviously a code breaker.

Axel: The strom has masked our approach and it should have their local battle net in disoray. We have the element of suprise for now.

The instant he finished speaking the door opened and the first lance poured in. The room beyond was an air lock. Roxas took up his place next to Demyx. As soon as cleaning gasses entered the room to ride the team of contanimenations Demyx began speaking.

Demyx: Engage acitive camoflauge reveal your self only after the Arbiter has joined battle with the enemy.

With that the nobodies faded into invisibilty. Roxas was about to do the same when Axel spoke.

Axel: You may wish to do the same Arbiter but take hed. Your aromr systems are not as "new" as ours your camoflauge will not last forever.

As he said so the door hissed open. Roxas instantly stealthed himself and went into the room. There were a few crates but also several sleeping dusks. Their armor was a mishmash of different colors and a more individual style. The same was for and elite nobody on patrol near them.

Roxas glared at the warrior. He slipped behind him lifted the keyblade and swung at the warriors neck. The shields stopped him from beheading the warrior but it broke it's neck and spinal cord. One hertic down. He quickly killed of the dusks with ou incedent. And the other warriors poured in. Then Roxas's stealth failed.

There came a roar of anger and they looked up to see a hertic nobody with a carbine rifle waving to to more like him.

Roxas: Light 'em up!

Two plasma streams flew through the air at the hertics the the buzz of a beam rifle firing. One of the hertics dropped then another as his sheilds failed and the thrid finnaly sucombed to the withering fire. Everyone camoflauge then shut down and they charged up a ramp over looking several conveyor belts pulling along tanks of a strange gas. One of the dusk with them quickly set up a mobile plasma cannon. Soon sniper and rapid plasma fire hailed down on several dozen hertic warriors in front them. Roxas sheathed the keyblade pulling up a plasma rifle.

As soon as it was clear the raiders lift the over hang and made their way down to small ramps leading further down. As soon as they reached the bottom they were meet by dozens of hertics! Demyx was forced to throw aside the beam rifle and use a carbine rifle.

As soon as they secured it Crunchbite found an elvator full of hertics. He paniced and grenaded them.The dusks grabed a few fallen plasma rifles. They knew a dusk would last longer with a rifle than a pistol. But they rarely got rifles.

Everyone poured into the small elevator a little crowded. But the wall was glass so they could see through the wall to their front. As they decended Demyx looked out window and saw something floating around out side. He gritted his teeth and whispered.

Demyx: Sentinals! The holly warriors of the sacred rings! Why have they side with these hertics?

Nobody could really answer that. As they neared the bottom they activated their camoflauge. Roxas looked in shock at what he saw outside. There was a Seraph fighter in the bay. If they had that kind of hardware they would be in for a real fight.

As soon as they hit the bottom Roxas rushed out and sunk his keyblade into the heart of one of the warriors stomach. He yanked it out and struck a dusk then and his camoflauge failed. The sentinals swooped low for the attack and several hertics charged forward! Then plasma streamed out from the elevator as the squad attacked!

The strike tore through the hanger quickly while Roxas opened the hanger door so a phantom could deploy reinfocrements. Pence and Timmy Turner's nobody clone appeared rifles raised and their dusk assistants beside them.

Suddenly as the phantom pulled out dozens of enemy troops poured in! The element of suprise was obviously gone. Roxas marvled at the grade of weapons the hertics brought to bare. They had moblie plasma cannons, fuel rod guns, energy swords, the sentinals, and carbine rifles a plenty.

The fighting got out of control in the hanger. Two of the dusks went down in bruning beams of light from the sentinals lasers their oxygen tanks catching fire. Pence was gutted by a hertic sword but Roxas avenaged him with a sweeping stroke from his keyblade. As soon as the last sentinel crashed the strike team had a moment to catch their breath. Crunchbite had been hit in the knee but was still moving. They couldn't call for evac now.

The team stealthed and made their way down through the faciluty weapons ready. They ocassionaly incountered an enemy patrol but fought it off. They cleared room after room alway's searcing for the hertic commander Hayner. Soon the enter a large piolt prep room that was empty except for a pair of sentinals. Then saw what was behind the glass.

Four banshee's, two hertic regular elite nobodies, and Hayner.

Hayner: Deal with him my brothers! I will defend the oracle.

Hertic 1: His truth must not be silence!

Hayner climbed into a banshee and took off.

Roxas: We have to go after him!

Suddenly doors on either side of the room opened and a dozen hertics rushed in. Roxas cut his way through them with a firey intensity. While the others faired as well as the could against the others. Demyx's sheild went down and he took a carbine round to the arm and two needles to the chest. The dusks had plasma rifles and hosed away at the hertics while their wounded supioir's tried to stay conscoius.

Finnaly the exited the room and came to banshee's Demyx and Crunchbite gasping for breath. Then as if god was being merciful to them a phantom pulled up.

Crunchbite, Demyx, and the remaining members of the strike team clambered inside while Roxas glared out at the orange sky. The hunt was now going to the skies.

Roxas climbed into a banshee grunting as it's overly pimped up console hit him on the head. Above him the phantom still hung. Over the radio came Axel's voice.

Axel: The hertics are mobolizing their air forces Arbiter. Go after their leader but watch your back! I'm sending this phantom to support you.

Roxas: Roger that.

Even as he finished he could see the sky full of hostile banshee's. He gritted his teeth. Not only were there banshee's but turrets and fuel rod guns.

Roxas: We have to take out these weapons implacements!

Nobody piolt 1: Roger that.

The small group went on the attack. Roxas went after the banshee's using his own's fuel rod gun and plasma turrets while the phantom attacked stationary guns and ground troops. Because of it's supior armor the only threat to it were the banshee's so Roxas was forced to fly escort.

As soon as they cleared the first one weapons inplacment a half dozen banshee's attacked. Roxas screamed in to attack the banshee's rushed to attack the phantom. He brought a bead on the leader and opened up with his plasma cannons. Burning plasma hissed and boiled the armor of the banshee then it caught fire. The piolt bailed out only to relise he didn't have a preachute or a place to land except the funnel beneath the station.

The remaining banshee's scattered. Two continued their attack run while the other three rushed to attack Roxas who fired his fuel rod gun straight at them. He hit one dead on killing the piolt instantly. The other two broke off and tried to pull around behind him. Roxas dove at the one that broke right cannons blazing. One of his shots struck the left engine pod which exploded sending the banshee spiraling into a wall.

Suddenly plasma rounds flew past Roxas's nose! He looked back to see the final banshee on his tail! He hit the accelerator draining power from the guns to evade the opposing banshee. Plasma struck all around him boiling the armor. Roxas was starting to sweat. He pulled up close to the two banshee's still trying to attack the phantom.

They had nearly cracked it's sheilds! He fired his fuel rod gun at one stirking it on the side flash frying the piolt. The other piolt paniced and tried break and attack Roxas only to meet the burn of his plasma cannons.

Suddenly Roxas's sheilds flashed! He had forgotten the banshee lodged on his tail. He twisted and turned trying to evade the piolts attacks. Then a triple stream of plasma whiped past Roxas he looked back to see the banshee falling in flames. He looked to his right to see the phantom it's guns smoking.

Axel: I told you watch your back we can't baby sit you.

Roxas gritted his teeth in small anger.

Roxas: I just saved your lives so shut up.

Axel: Just watch your back.

They continued their battle through the skies every now and agian Roxas found fresh banshee's to man. Soon they widdled down the remaining hertic landing zones until only one was left.

Axel: Alright Arbiter. Clear that landing zone we'll be able to deploy.

Roxas: You got it.

He dove in for the attack. Instantly dozens of plasma streamers lept up to meet him. He snarled and landed the banshee drawing his keyblade. He cut down the first dusk he saw then using the banshee as cover he attacked the left side of the platform. He quickly knocked out the turrets on the left then asailed the right. After a few bloody seconds the platform fell silent.

The phantom pulled in barely fitting in the narrow space. Out of the gravity lift came the second lance of the strike team. Two more dusks with plasma pistols, Jimmy with twin plasma rilfes, York with a plasma rifle and Axel with his chaka rams.

Roxas: Glad you could join us.

Axel: Wouldn't miss out on the final kill.

York: Hang on let's get the door open.

Everyone took up postions on either side of the door waiting for it to open.


	15. Chapter 14:  That stench

Ranger24: Here we meet something we had all hoped dead in the first book!

Oh and everyone recently flame rising has flamed this story so. He gets what he got in the last story. (Last time meg killed him, then Barney killed him) By the way.

Thank you Chibbi Skitty Dona for your support. Flame rising is a dick.

* * *

Chapter 14: Parasite. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The door hissed open and Jimmy stuck his plasma rifles through then steped through himself and noodded.

Jimmy: The coast is clear.

York step through followed by the two dusks. Then the two authors moved into the room followed by Axel annd Roxas. Upon entering the chamber Axel stiffened. Roxas inched closer and whispered.

Roxas: What is it?

Axel: That stench... I've smelled it before.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and stepped into the room quickly taking point. Everyone was deathly silent. Roxas walked forward keyblade still wet with blood. He stepped through the door at the far end of the room.

Instantly he was hit with a wave of sound. There were the sounds of screams, carbine rifle shots, and the wailing of something. Roxas looked down at the floor to see it was glass but heavily fogged up. The second lance nervously entered the room.

Roxas: Maybe we should activate active camoflauge?

Axel: Agreed.

Everyone stealthed and crossed the rooms occasionaly looking down to see sheilds flare as something heavy hit them. They also tried to ignore the screams of terror and pain. But the wails made them shiver to the bone. When they exited the room they gasped with relife of being free of the fear but the memory was still fresh in their minds.

The next room they entered seemed to have a sunken floor but the floor was glass over several complex looking machines. But everywhere they looked there were bodies. Roxas gritted his teeth at the carnage. What could have made the bodies look like that?

York: What happened here?

Suddenly a small glowing cube came out through a vent and Hayner appeared.

Dusk 2: Hertic boss! You see! You see!

He started firing. Until Axel shouted.

Axel: Hold your fire!

Thats when the dusk relized he had shot a hologram.

Hayner: I wonder who the prophets would send to silence me. An Arbiter... I'm flatered.

Axel: He's using a holo cube.

He got straight upp to it's face.

Axel: Come out so we can kill you!

Hayner chukled perplexing the strike team. Normally someone would surrender at once upon hearing about the spec ops wanting you dead.

Hayner: Get in line.

The holo gram shut down as he finished and Axel threw one of his chakarms into the cube. The small box exploded. Finished Axel yanked it out of the floor.

Roxas: Now what?

Before Axel could answer...

Jimmy: LEADER!!

Everyone whirled around and there buzzing over to them came...

Axel: Stand frim warriors! The jelly fish are upon us!

The small squad was beset by dozens of the little pink guy's and then they were joined by their larger combat forms. The small squad was forced to fight for it's life! The carnage was terrible! Roxas got a bad electrci shock from a combat form. One of the dusks was burried alive by infection forms. The squad finnaly killed the combat and most of the infection forms they scuored the room killing the rest.

Axel: This explains something.

Roxas: What do you mean?

Axel: This place is supposed to be a forerunner mining faculity. That explains the sentinals and the flood must have been stored here as well!

Roxas: We have to destroy this place!

Axel: Yes but first we must kill the hertic leader!

He ran to a door and slashed it open with his chakrams. Then he kicked the door down and turned to Roxas.

Axel: Get going I'lll hold them off and try and get to the phantoms this place is jamming our radios.

Roxas: Why?

Axel: Don't ask just go!

From the room they had just left came dozens of jelly fish. Roxas and the others took that as there que to leave. Axel faced them raiseing his chakarams for the fight.

Axel: Roxas don't go dieing on me.

He then charged into battle hacking spinning and slashing away at the jellies.

Meanwhile with Roxas.

The small party fought their way to an elevator. It was infested with jelly fish but they quickly cleared them out. The instant they were all on board the elevator creaked to life and they began to decend. Instantly Jelly fish and sentinals attacked by the hundreds. Roxas, York, and Jimmy were forced to fight for their lives hacking, slashing, and shooting the jelly fish. Their last dusk caught fire from a sentinals laser and fell dead in a smoldering heap. The strike team was soon forced to scaveange for weapons.

When it finnaly came to a halt a half dozen hertics rushed aboard followed by a dozen jelly fish combat, carrier, and infection forms. The few nobodies drew their swords and struck. Roxas stuck a carrier form killing it and it's fellows but dozens of infection forms poured out.

When they clambered out of the shaft they came upon a corrider drenched in blood. The jellies were to say the least efficent at what they did. The to humanoid nobodies infected but dead. Jimmy sighed as he looked at them.

Jimmy: We should have brought weapns to burn these bodies. Everyone is a potentail vessel for the jelly fish.

They moved on ward to a massive observation bay. Below them were dozens of hertics fighting off the jelly fish. But it was clearly a last stand. They had set up turrets every where and now the screaming started. Followed by the charge of the combat and infection forms behind them came the carrier forms.

Suddenly two combat forms lept at the glass infront of Roxas! Shattering it they wraped tenticals around his legs draging him down into the battle! Jimmy and York lept in after him weapons ready!

The battle was three way! The spec ops shot the tenticals off Roxas freeing him to fight! The three of them then stealthed and drew swords silently killing the enemy warriors one by one. Soon enough the room was theirs and the battle ground was cleared of jelly fish.

They unstealthed coughing as the fumes of bruned bodies wafted around the room. Roxas flicked some blood off the keyblade and readied for the next fight. Every now and again a couple of infection forms dropped in but that was it. Then in the corner he noticed a door.

Roxas: That's our way out!

The warriors huried forward egar to escape this foul smelling death trap. Then the door opened and out poured a half dozen hertics! At the same time a dozen combat forms with a platoon of infection forms in tow pulled up!

Jimmy: Here we go again!

That fight this time was some what subdued as the small remainders of the squad were exhausted. They fought on however. Their camoflauge was almost failing. Their swords drenched in blood and their guns almost on empty. When they finnaly broke free into the air lock beyond the chamber they were all desprate for untainted air. Then comm mesages came through.

Nobody piolt 1: Leader the storm is upon us! We cannot maintain postion!

Axel: bring the phantoms close to the mine. We are not leaving until the hertic leader is dead.

The door opened to relveal the sky black and orange with intense winds. A phantom closed in droping down Demyx (with a bandage over his chest), Two dusks, Crunchbite, and Axel.

Axel: Roxas! The jelly fish have over run the station! We don't have enough troops to contain such a large out break! Find the leader of these hertics and kill him now!

Roxas: Your telling me!

Roxas and the remains of the first and second lances fought on ward towards the entrance of a large structure with in. A dozen or so sentinels, jelly fish, and heretic barred their way but they pushed on wards with the heretic leader so close the thrill of the hunt was wiping away all exhaustion.

Roxas charged into a large building and there! Already half way across the room was there target! He fired at him but only managed to make two hit's before he hide made it into another room and a shield barricade deployed. Roxas walked over cursing the coward. A soon as he drew near Hayner noticed him. He turned around and smirked at him.

Hayner: This will save me from the storm but you will be consumed.

Roxas slammed his fist on shield just as a blast door dropped. Axel and the remains of the squad came up behind him most of them covered in blood and gasping for breath. Axel looked at him first.

Axel: Arbiter! Where is he?

Roxas nodded to the door and Axel walked up for a closer look. As he did Axel cursed and he slashed at it with his Chaka rams to little effect.

Axel: Stinking fish bait locked himself in tight. We will never break this!

Roxas then gazed at a hologram of the station and smiled.

Roxas: We shall force him out.

Axel raised an eyebrow and walked up next to him.

Axel: How?

Roxas: The pylon I'm going to cut it.

He then turned to face Axel.

Roxas: Get everyone back to the ships.

Axel nodded and turned to face the remaining warriors.

Axel: Warriors return to landing zone! The Arbiter will continue upwards! Cut this station loose and scar the heretic out of his hole!

The spec ops bowed their heads in respect for Roxas.

Jimmy: May our lords bless you Arbiter.

Demyx: We will not forget your noble sacrifice.

The dusks and elite nobodies made their way to the exit some seemed more than happy to be leaving the rest heads bowed in sadness. Axel turned to face Roxas. He set down his Chaka rams and pulled a black keyblade. Oblivion.

Axel: Take it Arbiter.

Roxas: What?

Axel: It is one of the twin blades of fate you already bare the second. It is as old as the armor on your shoulders.

Roxas nodded and took the keyblade.

Roxas: Thank you Axel.

Axel: I don't think the cable can with stand the bite of the blades of fate. Good luck.

He left the room. Roxas made his way to the top of the station while cutting down every enemy that came before him. The blades of fate were truly deadly weapons. Soon he got on a lift that made its uninterrupted way to the top.

Axel: Roxas. All of my phantoms are in the air. Go ahead and cut the cable.

Roxas leapt towards the first cable and struck it dead on. The instant he struck it the cable broke causing the station to tilt slightly to the right then the left then it stabilized..

Axel: You need to cut all three of the support cables before the main pylon will break.

Roxas: Got it.

He ran towards another and swung again. It snapped cleanly in two then Axel spoke again.

Axel: One final cable so go and cut it.

Roxas rushed the third and final cable. Suddenly two combat forms attacked! They charged at him waving their tentacle arms! He swung his keyblades and cut both of them down. Then he finally cut the third cable. It snapped cleanly in two.

Suddenly the pylon groaned. He looked up; the place was swaying and shrieking in protest to the stress on the pylon.

Roxas: Oh boy…

The pylon snapped! Taking the whole roof with it! Roxas was instantly in zero G but even as he flailed in the air he hit the ground with a loud thunk. The wind howled through the structures now opened roof.

Axel: The hertic leader is on the move do not let him escape! We'll stay with you as long as we can!

Roxas: Got it!

He ran for lift and rode it down to the ground floor. As soon as he was back in the central chamber he could see that the shield door was down. He ran through cutting down every heretic in his way. He went down another lift through chamber after chamber till he reached a small hanger. HE ducked for cover as Hayner's banshee opened up on him. He was making a run for it in a banshee!

Axel: What loonies! Think he can escape this maelstrom in a banshee. Wait the hanger! There was a seraph class fighter inside! Arbiter you know what to do!

Roxas grabbed the second banshee and took to the skies. The maelstrom whipped his banshee left and right as he fought with the controls. Finally he set the banshee down on a small sub hanger to the buttress where the first lance had landed.

He immediately bailed out of the banshee and got inside just before a strong wind blew it away. As soon as he made it into the passages he saw the degree of the damage. Fire's broke out every where! Jelly fish, heretics, and sentinels fought it out all over the place!

Finnaly he reached the hanger. And there was the heretic commander. He was on top of the seraph the doors already open. He seemed to be just getting ready to make his "heroic" escape in the fighter. Unfortunately for him Roxas was right behind him.

Roxas: Turn heretic.

Hayner smirked and turned to face Roxas drawing a pair of plasma rifles at the same time. He hopped down onto the ground. On his back was a jet pack.

Hayner: Arbiter… I would rather die by your hands than let those prophets lead me to slaughter!

Roxas: Who has taught you these lies?

Suddenly a small (familiar to those of you who have read my first story) blue and green dragon. He was humming a tune to himself and seemed rather happy regardless of the chaos around him. Roxas stood there in shock then he found his voice.

Roxas: The Oracle?

Dojo: Hello I am 343 gulity spark but you can call me Dojo!

Hayner swelled with triumph at Roxas's stunned silence. Then he spoke.

Hayner: Ask the Oracle about our halo! How they would sacrifice us all for nothing!

Dojo: You have questions! Splendid!

Suddenly Roxas's shields flared as Hayner opened up with his twin plasma rifles! He ducked for cover while Hayner activated his jet pack and leapt on top of the seraph. Then he began to speak again. This time shouting.

Hayner: The Nobodies are blind Arbiter!

He pulled out to holo cubes.

Hayner: But I will make them see.

He pressed down on both cubes and threw them into the air. Instantly two exact holographic replica's appeared. They raised their weapons and fired real plasma rifles. Roxas kept down trying to think of a way to beat Hayner and his holographic clones. All while Dojo kept blathering on about halo.

Hayner: Come on out Arbiter! Show me your not a coward!!

Suddenly Roxas lept from cover both keyblades in hand! Hayner's eye's widened.

Hayner: The blades of fate!

Roxas pulled back and threw both Oblivion and Oathkeeper. The two keyblades stuck the hologram clones through their stomachs. Both clones were stuck in place since they were semi solid and could be killed.

Roxas lept up to the clone that had oblivion stuck in it and yanked the keyblade clean out. The clone shut down instantly and faded. Then he leapt to the one that had Oathkeeper in it's gut and repeated the process.

With Hayner's last clone dead. Roxas leapt up to face him on the seraph top. He swung slicing the plasma rifles in two. Hayner's hand dropped to his side and drew his own sword. Roxas's keyblades meet Hayner's one sword in a heavy sword look. Then Hayner kicked Roxas where the sun don't shine. He fell back holding himself. Falling from the ship was surprisingly lucky because it saved him from having his gut slashed open.

Hayner: Come on Arbiter give me all you …

He never finished for at that moment Roxas leapt up and ran Oblivion through his gut. Then he lifted Oathkeeper and let it fall. Right on Hayner's spinal cord. Hayner collapsed to the ground dead his sword shorted out as it's failsafe engaged.

Roxas still gasping for breath threw Hayner's corpse off the seraph and onto the floor. Dojo stopped his blathering noticing nobody was listening to him. Then he realized Hayner was dead. He sighed and floated in closer to Roxas.

Dojo: How unfortunate. His willingness to listen was most welcome from the usual ordeal of no one even paying attention.

Roxas: I had no choice holy Oracle. This heretic imperiled the great journey.

Dojo: Oracle? Heretic? Great Journey? Why do you subspecies insist on using such unnecessary titles? When …

What ever he was about to say was interrupted by the sudden appearance of blue purple bands of energy around Dojo.

Lurtz: GRAVITY!

Dojo wailed as he flew straight onto Lurtz's gravity sword. He stuck like a paperclip to a magnet on the sword. Roxas stood up in anger at the sight. The holly Oracle being thrown around like a baseball was a massive disgrace.

Roxas: THAT! IS! THE ORACLE!

Lurtz didn't really seem to care as he plucked Dojo off his sword and threw him onto a phantom floating just out side the hanger.

Lurtz: So it is. Come we're leaving the system.

Roxas: Why?

Lurtz: Something's come up.

* * *

Ranger24: Another one bites the dust. Next chapter it's back to all of us! 


	16. Chapter 15:  Hard drop

Ranger24: Due to technical difficulty's (as in my older brother playing fifa soccer 2008 for the xbow 360 on xbox live) this is a very short chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Hard drop. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(A/N: You know what now June is Montgomery Uno's neice so that it dosen't seem odd that she has two last name's.)

Else where in space…

The Organization assault carrier lept out of slipspace. Following it about two or three minutes later came several chunks of skyscrapers and _In amber clad_. As soon as they came out of slipspace June shot forward with the sudden deceleration. Kevin and Nazz were buckled in so they had little discomfort.

June: Report!

Kevin: Both engine cores have spun to zero. We're drifting.

Nazz: Archer pods are cold I'll need to reheat the system.

June sighs as the camera angle switches to show a series of pods. Inside are six SOLIDER's, three marines, and a dozen ODST's (Orbital Drop Shock Trooper's).

June: Sorry for the quick jump Sergeant you alright?

Barret pulls out a cigarette and takes a puff.

Barret: I'm good. Cloud?

Areith: We're fine.

Kevin: Ma'me there's and object coming into view now.

Junes eye's widened.

June: Areith… What exactly am I looking at?

Out side the ship is a familiar gaint…

Areith: That is another halo.

Barret coughed as he choked on his cigar.

Barret: Say what!

Neji: No F#ing way!

Zuko: Oh god no.

Ranger: Crap.

David: This dosen't sound good.

June: So this is what my uncle found… I thought halo was some sort of super weapon?

Areith: It is. If activated this ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale!

June: I want all the information you have on the first halo. Scamatics, topography, what ever. I don't care if I have the clearance or not.

Areith: Yes ma'me.

June: Where's our target?

Nazz: The enemy ship is floating directly over the ring.

June: Perfect given what we know about this ring it's even more important that we capture the prophet of regret find out why he came to earth and why he came here. Cloud hard drop secure a landing zone. Sergeant take two flights of pelicans and follow them in.

Barret, Zuko, and Neji climbed out of their pods.

Barret: Yes ma'me.

June: I'm going to be keeping a low profile. Until I can move and fight your own.

Barret knocks on Cloud's pod door.

Cloud: Understood.

The ship drifted over the ring.

Kevin: Over the target in five.

The pods launched from the underside of the ship. Hurtling towards the ring like a flock of meteors.

Below on a cliff ledge over looking one of the rings many sea's was a small anti air position. A dusk and a ninja were having a happy conversation.

Dusk 3: Yep. Once I get home I'm going to get down on one knee and ask her to marry her.

Ninja 1: Yeah well I'm happy for you my last girlfriend dumbed me for some rich guy. Stupid bitch.

Meanwhile above them…

Cloud and the ODST's hurlted towards the ring in their drop pods occasionally shaking as they hit turbulence.

Areith: Mind the bump.

Below them the ninja was explaining about how his girlfriend had cheated on him effectively ending their relationship.

Dusk 3: Wow sucks to be you.

Ninja 1: Don't rub it in you lousy… What the hell!

He can now see the over one dozen drop pods heading straight for their position.

Ninja: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!

Elite Nobody 2: ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS KILL THE TOONS!!

Dusk 3 lept onto a turret. All of the guns opened up but the pods still hit groundside. The instant the Cloud's hit the ground he kicked the door down Smg in hand.

Areith: Can we possibly make anymore noise?

He pulled up a rocket launcher.

Areith: I guess so.

Suddenly Kyle from south park ran up an Smg in hand.

Kyle: Sir we got take out those turrets!

Cloud: That's what I'm here to do.

Jewish guy: Follow me then!

They ran up the hill and Cloud saw two of the ODST's hadn't made it in one piece. They lay dead right out side their pod's. As they ran up the hill Cloud fired the launcher at one of the turrets. The LZ wasn't just hot it was on fire! There were ninja's and nobodies everywhere!

And to make matters worse all of the turrets had the abilty to cover one another with fire! He watched as Bro bot boiled and Fry went down with over a thousand plasma burns on verous parts of his body. Their deaths boiled with in him and he fired his launcher with a vengeance. Daxo his own rocket launcher at a clump of dusks. David charge into the large ruined sturucture shot gun bucking with each shot. Seth hoosed down a pair of e nobodies with his dual smgs (With silenceres and recoil conmtrolers)

Two out of the three turrets went down and a few of the marines regroup. Cartmen joined them in the attack along with Butters.

Meanwhile ChibbiSkitty was trying to get Ranger out of his drop pod. The door had gotten jammed.

ChibbiSkitty: How did this happen?

Ranger: I landed and then this happened. I tell you machines don't like me.

Chibbi had had no problem with the drop. She was like the queen of the free fall. She was very comfortable in zero gee inviorments where as others had slight discomfort in those situations.

Soon the only turret still active was Dusk 3's turret. He loosed a blazing torent of plasma bolts killing Squidword and Larry the Lobster. Ninja 1 nailed Blonda in the face with his knife pistol. Suddenly Cloud's launcher blew them off their high ground perch. Both of them were now covered in blood. Dusk 3 looked at the picture of his girl friend. Cloud walked over to him and stuck his smg to his head.

Dusk 3: Some one tell… Laura that I loved her with all of my nonexistent heart.

Cloud pulled the trigger and Dusk 3 fell limp. Ninja 1 lay near by clutching at his crushed right arm. Cloud walked over to him.

Ninja 1: With my last breath I curse Hanory! Fuck you slut!

Cloud shot him in the head.

At that moment Chibbi finnaly found out what was wrong.

ChibbiSkitty: Ah. Here's the problem.

She pulls out a knife and chips out a rock wedged in the door. Instantly it shots out an Ranger jumps out shot gun at the ready. Chibbi sighed.

Chibbiskitty: You missed the party.

Ranger: Damnit.

Areith: Landing zone secure sergeant procede to bring in reinforcements.

Barret: I here you. Hang on we're starting our approach.

Areith: Easier said then done. Inbound phantoms Cloud!

Cloud: Everyone take defensive postions!

No sooner had everyone taken cover then the first phantom arrived. It's turrets trained around the LZ looking for targets. Cloud lept from cover and knocked out the first of it's turret. Cartmen lept from his cover and used a captured turret to take out the other two. The phantoms troops were about to engage them when out of the bushes Butters and Kyle attacked battle rifles and smags blaring! Ranger snipped out the elite commanders While ChibbiSkitty fired her smg at them. Cloud added a grenade to the mix of fire moping up the remaining enemy warriors. The phantom pulled back only to be replaced by a second!

They faced two more attacks like this until finnaly Barret and the pelicans arrived. Barret droped a warthog down next to Cloud.

Barret: I got a good view coming in. There's a big builing in the middle of this islands lake.

Areith: I saw it to it looked like a temple. If I were a megolomanaic and I'm not! That's where I'd be.

Cloud climbed into the driver seat while Cartmen got on the turret and Butters pulled shot gun.

Kyle: What about me?

Cartmen: You walk! You stupid jew!

Kyle: Fuck you Cartmen! Fuck you!

(A/N: I have nothing against jewish people in fact I like jewish people! Their the orginal christains! They wrote the bible! Jesus was a jew! So I'm going to kill cartmen next chapter in the most terrifying way posible!)

* * *

Ranger24: Well the rest of us all have to walk. Up next a really awesome long chapter! 


	17. Chapter 16:  Delta halo

Ranger24: Short chapter here. Sorry just kinda bored.

* * *

Chapter 16: Delta halo 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud drove the warthog with Cartmen and Butters over a hill and onto a small ledge with two sound ninja snipers. Cloud ran one of them down while Cartmen hosse the other with the machine gun. As soon as they finished they got a good veiw at the scenery. Cartmen whistled. (I don't know I only watched a few episodes of south park so I don't know if he can whistle.)

Cartmen: Wow! Check out the fucking veiw! Looks like a post card!

He starts writing a letter by dictation.

Cartmen: Dear Sergeant, Kicking ass in outer space. Wish you were here.

Barret: I heard that! Jackass.

Cartmen: Shut it you fucking nigger!

Cloud: You really need to get your mouth washed out with soap.

Cartmen: Can it blonde!

Cloud drives them down the hill while Kyle and the others follow. Then they come upon a chasm and an army of organization troops. In the middle is a large the bridge being pulled up into a large building. Areith curses.

Areith: Their takeing down the bridge and bottle us up on this side of the bridge!

Cartmen: Fucking alien bastards!

Suddenly the come under attack by a lot of enemy armor and turrets. Cloud runs several evasive manuvers while Cartmen and Butters try to kill the enemy infantry. Ranger fired his sniper rifleat a dusk on a turret and ChibbiSkitty used Windy to take out a ghost which David commandered and started kicking ass on it.

Then a ball of bright blue plasma crashes next to the warthog fliping it over! Cloud bailed out but Butters was crushed under the crashing warthog.

Kyle: Watch out Cloud wairth's on the far side!

Cloud: Get to cover!

Cartmen runs straight into a plasma grenade and is blown off his feet. Then a second grenade detonates keeping him in the air. Then the wairths plasma bomb collieds with him in mid air killing him and turning him into a charred puddle of skin, blood, gut's, acids, and alot of other stuff you didn't need to here about.

Cloud: You I don't think I'm going to morn his death.

Kyle: What do we do? I'm last member of my squad! Everyone else is dead!

Cloud: Calm down! We still have a chance! We need to extend the bridge and get out of the wariths range!

Kyle: How do we do that?

Cloud: We take this structure and call for reinforcements.

Areith: Wow you actually figured that out for your self? I'm impressed.

Cloud: Can the sarcasim Areith.

They fight their way into the building and enter a room with a holo gram of Xemnas. Then plasma splashes across Cloud's sheild!

Cloud: Ambush!

The our heros...

ChibbiSkitty: AHEM!

... and heroin ducked behind the walls of the room. Cloud pulled out his rocket launcher.

Kyle: What are you doing?

Cloud: Stand back.

He jumps infront of the door.

Cloud: Fire in the hole!!

He fired the launcher twice and the explosions blew organization soliders sky high!

Daxo: I wanted to do that.

As soon as the smoke clears all thats left are charred dead bodies and the hologram of Xemnas who is singing in what seems to be some religous languge.

Jewish guy: What's he doing? Trying out for america idol?

Areith: Actually thats a sermon. I'll translate anything that seems important.

Cloud: Now what?

Areith: Well the controls to extend the bridge should be right... there.

She put a nav point on a small control panel infront of him.

Cloud: You could have just said it was right in front of me.

Areith: And take all the fun out of life?

Cloud walked forward and hit the button. There came a loud groan and then bridge slowly made it's way down the slope towards the chasam.

Areith: Good the bridge is up. Now about those wairths...

Barret: I here you. Get out side armor is inbound just outside.

Areith: Thanks Barret.

They walk out side and find a scorpin tank waiting for them, Kenny with a battle rifle sitting on the side of the tank, and the pelican takeing off. Cloud hops into the drivers compartment while the Kyle gets on one of the side armor plates along with Chibbi and Daxo while Ranger and Seth commander ghosts. They roll forwards and as soon as the wairth comes in range Cloud blows it to kingdom come.

David: This seems to easy.

Suddenly a pair of banshee's swooped down from above. Then a second hovered out of a cave on the other side of the bridge. Cloud gave the second wraith the same treatment as he gave to the first warith. The Kyle fired on the banshee's with his smg. But he was out of range. Kenny however scored a few hit's with his battle rifle. Daxo fired a rocket but the banshees barrel rolled to dodge the attack. Cloud turned the turret around and in a split second the first banshee was down and he then turned the fifty cal on the second banshee.

With the enemy air support and armored counter attack destroyed Cloud drove the tank on wards through the vast network of enemy defense's. The organization ground troops through everything at them. From entrenched defesive postions, to ghosts attack waves, to light anti infantry turrets. Normally these would be a threat to Cloud but right now in that tank they were as useless as throwing rocks at an armored car.

Finnaly they broke free of the tunnels and tight spaces into a wide open. It looked like an old fortress keep. But it was crawling with organization soliders. Turrets and ghosts were everywhere! Cloud was about to open fire when Areith shouted (in ear).

Areith: Look a pelican! We have to clear a landing zone!

Cloud: Please don't blow my ear out.

Cloud blew down the turrets and any enemy troops between himself and any area wide enough to fit a pelican. Which was right on the entrance into the keep like structure. The tank made mince meat out of the defending enemy troops.

When they reach the top Cloud realized he couldn't take the tank any farther. The ledge was too narrow. Suddenly several pod like objects fell to the ground. Weapons pods. Cloud sighed with annoyance.

Cloud: What? No reinforcements?

Then the pelican swooped in lower deploying Three marines. Cindy Votex, Grim, and Host Dell Gotto.

Areith: Happy now?

Cloud walked forward and rumaged the pods for fresh ammunition and he switched his empty launcher out for a battle rifle. The others hopped of their vehicles and grabbed fresh ammo as well.

Cloud: Some what.

Areith: Good. Now hurry up there's still a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time.

The marine's rushed forward through a dense barriaced of portable sheilds behind them gather dozens of nobodies and ninjas. Cloud through a grenade over the sheilds and it landed right in the middle of them. There was a rather loud explosion that killed a quarter of them. The marines loosed a feirce barrage of bullets. Nobodies started droping with flies until Grim was called off to deal with some deaths on earth.

Then things got preety nasty. Cloud's sheilds went down and he took a glanceing hit to the shoulder as he dove for cover. He lay there for a moment pain lanceing from his arm. He gasped for breath, while the marine's finished off the last of the enemy troops. When it was all over the jewish kid walked over to him followed by Kenny and Cindy.

Kyle: Are you all right sir?

Cloud: Yeah just a scratch.

He got up and picked up his rifle.

Cloud: Let's move out marine's.

They fought their way into another area of ruins where the organization once again had the high ground. Seth hoosed the slopes with smg fire while Host Dell Gotto launched several flaming chain saws at them. Suddenly the later went down a dozen kuni knives in his head, neck, chest, eye, and one in his crotch. Cindy and Ranger blew down the snipers who took Host Dell Gotto down with their own sniper rifles. After some feirce fighting and Cloud throwing the remainder of his hand grenade's.

They made their way towards the ledge where the bombardment had come from. There was yet another hologram of the prophet. He was still giving his sermon. Suddenly Areith hopped into the holo projectors speakers and switched the langauge setting to english.

Xemnas: The prophets showed the nobodies their plans to discover the manner in which the foerunners tranceded into the pardise promised and to that end the nobodies promised to protect the prophets while they searched and that was the begining of our organization.

Areith: Trancends huh. More like mass suicide.

Cloud: Yeah but it really reveals something about the history of the organization.

Areith: True enough.

* * *

Ranger24: Few that took time read and review 


	18. Chapter 17: Nothing but ninja

Ranger24: I'm still not going to tell you guys.

Chief/Cortana: Damnit!!

Aang: Dangit!

Ranger24: On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 20: Nothing but ninja's and nobodies. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They made their way forward through even more ruined structures. Suddenly they came upon a small cave. Cloud stepped forward cautiously.

Cloud: Sniper rifle.

Cindy handed him her weapon while he gave her his smg. He walked down the tunnel the marines close behind. Suddenly the tunnel came out on a trikleing brooke. Cloud stuck his head out the tunnel and lifted the sniper rifle. Right in front of him was a sound ninja with a sniper rifle. He raised it to his shoulder and fired. The ninja toppled to the ground headless as the fifty calibur round punched through it's skull. He rushed forwards the marines close behind.

They were looking on a forested canyon with the stream becomeing a waterfall and then a pool at the bottom. Even though it was prety it was crawling with sound ninja's and a few nobodies (But mostly ninja's).

Areith: We alway's go to such nice places.

Cloud: Shut it.

He hefted the sniper rifle and shot another ninja. Suddenly a swarm of a half a dozen beedrills attacked! Cloud lifted his battlee rifle and fired takeing one out while hid team mates opened up behind him. The beedrills didn't have much of a chance not against all of that fire power. But the attack alerted the rest of the ninja's and nobodies opened up with their rifles and pistols.

Cloud knew they were screwed on the ledge. They were exposed and one fuel rod gun shot would kill them all.

Cloud: Everyone into the gulley!

Cindy: But what about plasma grenades? Or enemy fire during the drop? We wouldn't be able to get to cover in time!

Cloud: It's either that or be slaughtered here in a fire ball! I'll provide covering fire now go!

Cindy: Lovely day for a swim.

They lept from ledge to ledge while Cloud opened up on any near by enemy troops while taking out a few of the snipers on the cliffs and ledges of the canyon. As soon as tthe last marine was in the canyon he dove in after them.

The marines had found several weapons pods and Cloud used them to reload his weapons quickly. Suddenly Cindy ran over to him.

Cindy: Sir we found a way out of the canyon!

Cloud: Which way?

Cindy: Follow me sir.

She lead him to a sloping path that Kenny and the Kyle from south park were guarding. It led up to cliffs and over hangs of the rest of the valley.

Cloud: Okay let's move people! Watch your backs!

They ran up the path in a single file line. A few seconds later the path came out on a cave. Cloud took one step forward and a ninja with a sniper rifle rolled from cover and fired his weapon. The knife bounced of Cloud's sheilds but it nearly took them down to zero causeing it's alarms to blare. Cloud returned fire with his battle rifle and the ninja went down with a head shot.

Cloud: I'm getting real tired of all of these snipers.

Areith: Hey be gald you aren't dead like Dell Gotto.

Cloud: Shut it!

Areith: What's the matter with you! Your yelling at everyone! Your not even cracking jokes! Your yelling it your friends! What is the matter with you!

Cloud: You were there when they bombarded Rolf and Edgaurdo with plasma grenades! When they killed the red's! When the killed the blue's! They even killed Tuckers kid! He was barely a year old! These bastards don't show mercy and the only way we're going to win to win this war is by showing them exactly what they've shown us!

Areith: So your intent on stuping to their level!

Cloud: What else can we do! Trying to force cease fire agreements! Trying communictation! None of it has worked! They term of a treaty they would agree to is the anholation of the entire toon race!

Areith was about to say something when there came the sound of gunshots. Cloud saw a dead elite nobody and Cindy's rifle smoking.

Cindy: Would you two shut up! You sound like a wife and her overly drinking husband!

Areith: I'll deal with you later.

Cloud ignored that statement and continued on through the rest of the canyon killing a few more enemy troops. Chibbiskitty hurled a grenade at a clump of elites killing them in one blast. Ranger Sniped out many of the sound ninja snipers. Seth and Daxo stayed in cover due to the fact the had no weapons to use in this situation. David blasted a ninja in the face with his battle rifle.

Soon the remaining squad members made their way to another canyon this one with a small clearing in it. Cloud held up his hand and everyone came to a halt. He took to steps forward and scaned the area with his rifle.

Cloud: It's clear.

The squad filed into the clearing rifles ready. All of them alert for ambushes and snipers. When they finnaly reached the far end of the clearing everyone released a sigh of relief. Everyone except Cloud. He never let his guard down in this kind of situation.

They exited the canyon and came upon a series of towers all situated on the edge of the lake. They were on a platform leading to a sloping bridge to the first tower. On the platform to Cloud's suprise were sevearl more weapons pods.

Areith: Well I have good news. There is still no word of _In amber clad_ on the Organization battle net. It's odd though. They know human forces have landed on the ring but they don't seem to consider us much of a threat. Boy are they in for a big suprise.

Cloud: You got that right.

He grabed as much ammo as he could carry. The marine's followed suit. Cindy got rid of the smg in favor of a shot gun. The same went with Kenny only he kept his battle rifle. The Kyle just grabed some more amunition for his smg.

Cloud was about to set a foot on the bridge when he saw the flicker of movement on the roof of the tower. He held up his hand and every one came to a halt again. He lifted his sniper rifle to his shoulder and took aim at the top of the tower. There were two ninja's with sniper rifles ready. But that seemed to little defense.

Then he heard the buzzing.

Cloud: SCATTER!

Beedrills shot up from under the bridge! The instant they did Cloud fired his sniper rifle taking out the ninjas on the roof. He switched to his battle rifle and fired along with Kenny who filled the air with bullets. Cindy, Seth, and Daxo blasted them out of the sky when they came to close to the squad. With in a minute of fighting all of the beedrills were dead.

Cloud: Everyone across the bridge now!

The marine's made a dash for a small door at the bottom of the bridge. Cloud bringing up the rear. As soon as the door opened they all rushed in. Cloud had just enough time to in the fact of another hologram of Xemnas being in the room when he heard a feirce yell. Two nobodies in very exoberent costumes lept down swords in hand!

Cloud fired a pair of three round bursts from his battle rifle! But this didn't slow the warrior's down. The leader swung at Kenny who fired his shot gun at point blank but the shells didn't do anything to the nobody. Cloud griped his sword and lunged forward catching the leader in the stomach with a sweping slash. The leader fell dead missing his intetinses missing. He then swung his sword around and rammed his buster sword through the seconds chest. The warrior gurgled in his throat and died.

Cloud flicked the blood off his sword and sheathed. His anger boiled now over the death of Kenny. But not just Kenny's death but that of every other marine and naval personel he had ever meet.

Kyle: Awww crap! They killed Kenny.

* * *

Ranger24: Now you know the myster behind Clouds anger. Read and review!


	19. Chapter 18:  To hunt a prophet

Ranger24: Another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: Hunting a prophet. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud walked right by the hologram of Xemnas. He completely ignored him until Areith shouted.

Areith: Wait go back!

He turned around and put her down on the small projector infront of the prophet. She appeared and grimaced.

Areith: That's what I thought he said.

She turned around pure worry in her eyes.

Areith: He's trying to activate halo.

The marines stood up straight at this shock in their faces. Even the lower ranking members of the miltary knew about halo.

Cloud: Are you sure?

Areith snapped her fingers and Xemnas instantly began speaking in english.

Xemnas: I shall light this holly ring! Release it's clenseing flame! And burn a path into the divine beyond...

Areith snapped her fingers again and gave a grim smile.

Areith: Pretty much.

Cloud sighed. It seemed to him as though combat with the jelly fish might be unavoidable.

Cloud: Commander we have a problem.

June: So I hear. But from what I understand the prophet will need an object, the index, To activate the ring. I've located a library simaliar to the one you found on the first halo. If the rings work the same way the index should be inside.

Barret: I bet those organization bastards are thinking the exact same thing.

June: Then we had better beat them to it sergeant. Extract your men and return to _in amber clad_.

Barret: Yes ma'me.

Cloud yanked Areith out of the projector sucpecting his orders were next.

June: I'll secure the index Chief you take out the prophet. He's given us all the intel we need.

Cloud: You got it.

Suddenly there came a familar buzzing sound! Cloud lifted his battle rifle and fired as the beedrills poured in. The marines loosed their own volleys of weapons fire. Then two nobody elites lept in with carbine rifles. Cloud took care of them quickly.

Kyle I am sick of these god damn pokemon!

Cindy: I know that shows been dead every since they created the movie.

Kyle: Then they have to keep it going with new cast members and new pokemon. And a new fucking region!

Cindy: Well look on hte bright side now instead of catching them we get to kill them!

Kyle: And that we can be happy about.

ChibbiSkitty: I like pokemon!

David: Ditto!

Suddenly the pokemon appears. Ranger sighs.

Ranger: Why does everyone have to say that word!

He shoots it in the head.

They hadn't realized that Cloud was already outside in the vast tower complex's. There were two towers close by. Both of them crawling with enemy troops particularly snipers. Cloud quickly ran out of ammo in his sniper rifle and switched to his battle rifle but he only had one clip left in it. He quickly exhausted it.

Without a rifle he grab a fallen beam rifle and nailed the last of the enemy snipers. But it ran out of power just as a squad of nobodies attacked. He grabed a fallen plasma rifle and hosed them.

Then the marines realized he wasn't with them and they came runing after him rifles blazing. When they finnaly caught up with him he was half way across a bridge to a second tower. Cindy ran up beside him gasping for breath.

Cindy: You know you could have waited!

Cloud: And miss the party? Hell no.

As closed in on the tower two elite nobodies ran up supported by a squad of dusks. One of the elites roared and drew out an energy sword. Cloud didn't waste any time with trying to shoot it. He drew out his buster sword and swug... Only for it to get caught in the stone wall.

He heaved trying to yank his sword out of the wall as the nobody rushed forward. The marine's fired trying to slow the nobodies down. But they only succed in killing the dusks and and the other nobody elite.

Finnaly Cloud dislodged his sword from the wall and swung again. This time he killed the enemy warrior but still stuck it in a wall. Cloud sighed.

Cloud: Why the hell does this happen?

Areith: You have a big sword and it's a small passage.

Cloud: True enough.

Areith: Cloud...

Cloud: Yeah?

Areith: About your little issue. It's alright. I know they've done some terrible things. But some things are just beyond your control. You can only do so much. Your only one person.

Cloud: I know. Thanks.

They walked inside the tower and found a room full of dusks and ninja's. Becausse of the fact they weren't at all the best soliders in the organization army they were quickly removed. THe room itself. was a crumbling ruin that made Cloud rather confused.

Cloud: Areith whats up with all these ruins?

Areith: I don't know it probably wasn't built like this. Something must have happened in bettween the deaths of the forunners and right now that put the sentinals in a position of inablity to repair the rings structures.

Cloud: I see...

Areith: You didn't get one bit of that did you.

Cloud: No sorry.

Areith: You'll never change it seems.

They exited the tower and instanly they came under fire. Nobody elites with carbine rifles and sound ninja's with sniper rifles. Cloud and Cindy ran for cover while the Kyle counter attacked with his battle rifle.

Kyle: Suck it bastards! My family lived on reach and this is for them!

He took down two ninjas and a nobody. Meanwhile Cloud, Ranger, Seth, ChibbiSkitty, David, and Cindy made their way to the platfrom. As soon as they came in range with their close quarters weapons they opened up. Cloud threw a grenade into a group of ninjas blowing them sky high. Quickly the platform was taken and everyone took a deep breath.

Cindy: What's with all these snipers?

Cloud: They want to try and scout and secure as much of the ring as they can before something really bad happens.

Ranger: And you'd think they'd be smart enough to not futs with anything but no.

Suddenly there came a humming sound that was all to farmilair. A phantom dropped in close guns blazing.

Cloud: Take cover!

Every ducked for cover which was easy to find. As they hurried to escape the air strike a pair of heartless dropped in sheilds and arm cannons ready. The instant they touched the ground they open fire on the Kyle who fired one last shot killing one of the heartless by one of the luckiest shots ever. When the blast ceased the Kyle was gone nothing was left but his helmet. Cloud's anger boiled again! He leapt forward sword in hand and he cut right through the heartless's sheild and through its stomach.

The phantom turned and ran away. Leaveing them all alone.

Cindy: Now what?

June's voice suddenly came on over the comm channels.

June: Areith the organization is getting nosey. I don't want to give away my postion so I'm rerouting a few straglers back to you. I apologize these pelicans are all the suport your going to get.

Areith: Understood ma'me.

Cloud looked out over the lake at the temple. Suddenly he noticed a tower like strucutre seemed to be moving away from the large tower a mile or two away.

Areith: That gaundles launching. Big suprise it's full of organization reinforcments!

Suddenly there came the roar of a pelican. And the soud sevearl weapons pods falling. Cloudlooked around to see the pelican hovering ten feet above him. It droped in lower and another marine leapt out. It was Kuki Sanban a marine medic. She had a shot gun in hand and a medical kit on her back.

Cloud quickly grabbed a battle rifle and a shotgun of his own from the weapons pods. David grabbed his own shot gun and ammo, ChibbiSkitty picked up a battle rifle, and Seth grabbed a sniper rifle.

Cloud looked over his shoulder and saw to his suprise the gondela was only about forty feet from the platform.

Cloud: Take defenseive postions!

The marines barely had time to move before plasma came streaking towards them. Cloud, ChibbiSkitty, and David returned fire their battle rifles blaring three round bursts. There were only a dozen enemy soliders most of them dusks. The SOLDIER's quickly took them down with persicion fire.

Areith: Well they were nice enough to bring us a ride.

Everyone climbed aboard the gondela and it slowly moved towards the tower cluster. Suddenly out of the cliffs on the right a swarm of beedrills came swooping in for battle. Ranger, David, Cindy, and Kuki used their shot guns on any that came to close. After a minute of heavy anti air fire the last beedrill fell dead.

Suddenly Cloud realized second gondela was approaching.

Cloud: Marines prepare to repel boarders!

Even as he said it the gondela closed in on them and a half dozen nobody elites swung over with swords ready! (A few had eye patches, wooden legs, or a parrot on their shoulder.) The fight quickly became like your sterotipc pirate battle except Cindy and Kuki killed two of them with their shot guns the moment they swung over. Cloud cut down three of them then, Daxo socked one with his fist pushing him over board, and Cindy beat the last one to death with kung fu.

Areith: This lake couldn't have been formed by volcanic action which means it was either built this waay or was created by some other cataclysima. Oh sorry were you trying to kill something?

Cloud: Yeah.

Soon they arrived at the tower. Cloud cautiously moved in while the others covered him. Inside the tower was yet another squad of beedrills. Cloud and the marines quickly dispatched them due to the narrow space. As soon as they were done killing the beedrills Areith began speaking.

Areith: Ah now I see theres a submerged section that conects these towers to the temple. Looks were going under. Unless you'd perfer to swim.

Cloud: Umm no thanks.

Suddenly there came a grinding noise from a shaft in the floor.

Cindy: Sir it's an elevator! We got a full crate coming up!

Cloud: Got it.

As soon as the elevator reached the top Cloud saw it was full of sound ninjas. He was sort of relifed. He had been afriad it was a group of jelly fish. He noodded to Daxo who stepped forward and threw a grenade in through the door. The ninjas barley had time to cry out before they were blown to little chunks of flesh. The marine's poured in to the small cube. Cloud hit a small holographic panel. The elevator shock and then plunged down in to the lake.

The elevator dropped down into the water so quickly no one could even shout out. Suddenly they were under water. Cloud was about to order abandon ship when suddenly the elevator jerk. Then slowly it drifted off to the left. Then Cloud realized the elevator was on some kind of preset pathway. The two girls watched in amazement as the sea whirled around them.

Cindy: Wow this looks like some kind of freaky nature documentary only with out the anouncer guy.

Kuki: Where are we going?

Cindy: No idea.

Areith: Hey! I've intercepted a messeage from regrets carrier to something called the castle that never was. Appearntly Regret jumped the gun when he attacked earth. He's asking the prophets of truth and mercy to "forgive his premature arrivail" as no human presence was fortold. That explains why there were so few ship in his fleet but it's odd that some one like a prophet would have such bad intel about his enemies home world.

Cloud: No argueing there.

Suddenly the elevator shook. Everyone looked up to see the elevator was rising up a shaft. They broke the water and the elvator came to a halt. Cloud stepped out first battle rifle ready. He scaned the area and noded to the marine's who piled out weapons ready. Cloud took point as they made their way through a door into a large passage big enough to fit a warthog. On both ends were sloping staircases smooth enough for anyone to walk on but at the perfect level as no one could slip. The ceiling was vaulted and made of the same glass as the elevator.

Suddenly there came a squell!

Dusk 4: OH GODS!!! THE DEMON!!

Instantly the room was a fire fight but the moment Cloud rushed into the juncture bettween the two stairs was a small pool of water. Then he realized what the cause was. The room was partialy flooded. Cloud smiled.

Cloud: Everyone into the pool!!

Cindy: Why the heck should we do that!

Cloud: The water will help against the plasma blasts!

Cindy: Oh right forgot that.

The two marine's and the SOLDIER's wadded into the pool and with it helping negate the heat damage of the plasma bolts they quickly desimated the enemy troops. With in a matter of minutes every dusk was dead. Cloud kicked one over onto its front.

Cloud: This place dosen't seem well guarded.

Areith: I bet it get's worse farther in.

Cloud: Dosen't it alway's?

They made their way up several more ramps. Then they came upon a small door. Cloud lifted his rifle.

Cloud: Cover me.

He step through.

Inside was a massive vaulted chamber with to massive galleries on either side. In the center was a massive hologram of Xemnas. His eye's widened. The room was beyond any feat of enginnering he had ever seen. It was as if the lake had been dug and the sturucture inserted then the lake was filed with water till the structure was hidden from the veiw of all.

Suddenly he heard a roar. He whirled around to see a nobody elite, like the ones he had seen in the last chamber with a hologram of Xemnas, energy sword drawn. He gritted his teeth and fired his rifle. His weapon still had enough ammo in it to bring down one elite nobody. Then he realized he had walked right into a trap.

Ninja's with sniper rifles had his flanks! A pair of heartless stood in the center of the chamber fuel rod guns fireing right at him. Beedrills swarmed around him and bombarded him with plasma pistols and needlers. And there were at least a dozen nobody honor guards with swords and plasma rifles. To make matters worse the marine's came in after him and the battle was now joined!

Cloud: STAY IN THE GALLLIERS!! I'LL HANDLE THE HEARTLESS!!

Cindy: Okay sir!

Cloud moved around to a flanking positon of the heartless. He raised battle rifle zoomed in with his scope and...

WHAM!!

Cloud was thrown back as he took to sucsesive hits with kunai knives. The ninja's on the other gallrey had made glancing hits but they were still hits. He gritted his teeth and fired a three round burst at the ninja who had fired the first shot.

As the ninja went down the heartless turned their guns on him and fired. Burning energy slamed around him the heat cunncusion flew him back taking out what little charge his sheilds had regained. He glared at the massize warriors and threw a grenade down at them. It went off stuning them but not killing them. But when they tried to find him again he was gone until a three round burst erupted right behind them. One of the mighty warriors toppled to the ground dead. The other roared with anger before two frag grenades detonated in it's face. The last heartless fell dead.

Ranger and Seth sniped across the room killing many snipers. Chibbi and Daxo threw grenades down staircases. David blasted the head off an honor guard.

As Cloud reloaded his rifle he heard a scream and several shotgun blasts. Then there came a roar of anger another scream and another blast from a shot gun. At the same time a small round object hit the ground next to the dead heartless. It had blonde hair.

Cloud: Oh no!

He rushed over to were the head had come from. The chamber had fallen deadly silent. All of the ninja's were dead as were the beedrills. Then he came upon the sight he had feared to see.

Kuki was on top of a headless corps crying a dead nobody honor guard lay next to her. Cloud lowered his head in sadness. Cindy was dead. That made almost thirteen lives the ring had taken so far.

He walked over to Kuki and helped her to her feet.

Cloud: It's okay.

But he knew it wasn't. Suddenly Xemnas started talking.

Xemnas: For many years our organization has searched for signs of the forunners. And many choose to aid us. But some like the toons have chosen ignorance. They have done terrible crimes!

Cloud: Terrible crimes my ass.

Xemnas: Worshiping false gods!

Seth: F#$ you.

Xemnas: Restricting our acess to sacred sites!

Ranger: Yeah right, to save our lives!

Xemnas: Damageing sacred relics!

David: Sob off.

Xemnas: And destroying one of the sacred rings!

ChibbiSkitty: Yeah saving the universe is "Such" a crime!

Xemnas: For this all humans shall be hounded out until all are dead at the hands of our might!

Kuki: Oh he is so dead!

The they left the room as Xemnas went back into his sermon in the organizations own language. They went through another chamber full of ramps. Then they enter another of the room with sloping staircases. The room was flooded like the other room but clear of hostiles until Cloud came to a halt. He lifted his rifle. His gut always had something to tell him he was in trouble.

Then he saw a flicker of light. And he knew what he was up against. Stealth nobodies. He held back trying to get a bead on one of them but Kuki rushed in to the pool right infront of a nobody with a sword.

Kuki: AHH!!

Her scream was cut short as the nobody lodged the sword in her gut. Cloud's anger finnaly broke the limit! He grabbed at his sword his sword hilt and charged into the center of the chamber Areith was shouting in his ears but he couldn't hear her. He slaughtered the nobodies in a matter of seocnds then rushed on his rampage to another room with a elevator in the center near it were a half dozen ninja's. (Oh those poor ninja's they were dead in seconds.)

With nothing left to kill, Cloud threw his sword into a wall in rage. He stood there gasping for breath. His breathing was heavy. He felt tried. Areith's voice finnally broke through his angered sheild. They SOLDIERs looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion behind their faceplates.

Areith: Calm down!

He gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew she was right but seeing marine's slaughtered like that? Just stuck through the gut with out seeing the blade! Having their head cut off! Being vaporized! Being stuck with a dozen knives! Being kicked around by mortar and grenade fire when they were already dead! It all made him sick to his stomach.

They stepped into the elevator. Areith was silent now but he knew that she knew what he was thinking. As it plunged into the lake Cloud checked his guns. Areith finnaly broke the deathly silence.

Areith: Regrets carrier just received a response from this Castle that never was. A very well incripted message from the prophet of truth.

Cloud: Go on.

Arieth: Your haste has jepordized our mission. Threatened to shattered the fullfilment of our organization. That you will be spared a public display of our comtempt is only do to mercy and her wise council.

Cloud: Hold it. I thought mercy was a guy?

Ranger: I decided to cast Maleficent as the prophet of mercy.

Cloud: Oh. Okay continue.

Areith: Truth, mercy, and regret three prophet heirarchs. Killing regret might shake up the organization high command. But it seems like you might be doing truth a favor.

Cloud: Gee... You think?

The elevator rose up a shaft slowly while Cloud and the rest readied their weapons.

* * *

Ranger24: Time to finish the fight with regret! Next chapter flame rising will also die! YEY! Oh and sorry about the pokemon bashing the showhas gotten kinda of stupid to me. 


	20. Chapter 19:  Regret

Ranger24: Okay time to kill us a prophet.

* * *

Chapter 19: Regret 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The elevator hit the top of the shaft and it opened. The SOLDIER's lifted their rifles and stepped out. Cloud could hear foot steps and the sound of another sermon. He crept forward. He came to a sudden halt. Right in front of him was an honor guard.

He took a few steps forward as silent as a mouse. Then he lunged and grabbed around the neck. It stood there looking very confused as Cloud pressed tighter.

Elite honor guard 1: What the hell are you doing demon?

Cloud: The umm broken… HEY WAIT A MINUTE WE DID THIS JOKE LAST STORY!!!

Ranger: Well I am is on a comedic drain.

Cloud: God damn it.

Elite: No! No! Stupid demon your doing it all wrong! You have to grip it where the shoulder meets the neck!

Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes.

Cloud: You mean? Like this!

He pinches in the right spot this time and there is the sound of bones breaking.

Elite nobody honor guard 1: Yeah…

He falls to the ground dead.

Cloud: I'm really getting tired of these old jokes.

He walked forward killing all of the dusks and another pair of honor guards one had an energy sword.

Cloud: Why does this sound like Dungens and dragons?

ChibbiSkitty: Why would you know what dungens and dragons sounds like?

Cloud: No reason!

HE quickly hides his twenty sided die behind his back.

Areith once again switches the hologram to speaking English.

Xemnas: Every member of the organization shall walk the path! None shall be left behind when our great journey begins!

Arieth: Great journey? Doesn't he know what these rings do?

Cloud: Apparently not.

Daxo: What a dick.

They made their way to a door. As soon as they went out the door they was hit with fresh air and the sight of a cliff and over hang. Cloud looked up and saw a group of beedrills yelling. Then a dozen nobody elites rushed forward. Suddenly a pelican pilot's voice came through.

Pilot 2: This is my last run sir. We've secured the first tower quadrant I'll set down there. Call when you're ready for evac.

Cloud: Roger.

Cloud, David, and Seth blew several of beedrills out of the sky and one of the nobodies. Then one drew a sword roaring with anger.

Elite nobody 3: Demon you will die today!

Then there came a popping sound and… WHAM!!!! The nobody's head caved in as it was struck by a falling weapons pod.

Piolt 2: Thought you could use an air strike sir.

Cloud: Thanks.

They ran up a sloping path and grabbed some ammo from the pods. Cloud forced his way through a door to a ruined courtyard. It was full of marine's and organization soldiers fighting it out over this little scrap of land! He could see Mrs. Fowl and Libby backed up by Starfire and Raven. (Yeah I've been using lot of chick marines lately but their easiest to find. I used up most of the guys in the last story.) He could see two more marines were already dead. The pelican had dropped off a hell of a lot of reinforcements!

Cloud leapt into the fight shot gun ready. Ranger followed him in while Seth did the sniping. David and daxo hurrled grenades into the fight while Chibbi used Clow cards to support them. With their help the marine's hounded out the last of the organization soldiers.

Cloud: Alright everyone we've got a prophet to kill. Does anyone have a sniper rifle? Apart from Seth and Ranger.

Libby: One of the pods back near the drop zone had one. Also there's a gondola over there and a couple of pods landed on it.

Mrs Fowl: What are your orders sir?

Cloud: Okay we gather up all the weapons from the pods and get them on that gondola. Then we head for the temple.

Raven: Seems simple enough.

Starfire: Couldn't we just fly over to the temple?

Raven: Star we'd be to exposed and short on ammo. That and six out of the nine members of our little squad can't fly.

Starfire: Oh…

A half hour latter the gondola finally started off towards the temple. Libby put on her head phones to listen to some music. The other marine's did all sorts of other things to relax. Cloud however stayed on full alert.

June: How's it going you guys?

Areith: So far so good. We're approaching the main temple now.

June: Roger that. We're as close to the library as we can get there's some sort of barrier. We're trying to find a way around it. I'll keep you posted.

Areith: Watch your backs in there.

As the gondola made its way forwards Cloud heard a sound he had feared. A wailing sound from the rear. He whirled around to see two banshees's swooping in for the attack. He grabbed for a rocket launcher.

Cloud: Banshee's!!

Everyone shot up and ran for cover everyone except for Libby who had her music up to loud. One of the banshees's swooped in low. Cloud tried to get a bead on it but the second strafed the deck around him with fire.

Cloud: Libby head for cover!!

She still didn't hear him. The banshee fired its fuel rod gun. Cloud tried to get over and push her out of the way but the second banshee pinned him down. All he could do was watch in horror as Libby turned around as the ball of green energy crashed into her. When the smoke cleared Libby was nothing but a smoldering corpse. The other marine's cried out when they saw her fall.

Cloud's anger boiled again! The marine's death a cowardly attack from behind was something he couldn't let stand. He threw down the launcher and whipped out his buster sword. Areith began shouting again but it did nothing to abate his anger. He leapt up to the first banshee and drove his sword through the roof of the attack craft. The pilot screamed as Cloud's sword skewered him. Then Cloud leapt from the tumbling banshee to the second which was right over the gondola. He swung and cut the banshee in two.

As he hit the deck of the gondola he stood there silent for a moment. The marine's looked in awe and fear at what he had just done.

Starfire: Correct me if I am wrong but that seemed just plain scary.

Raven: And I thought I had anger management issues.

Suddenly a grenade landed in the midst of them. Everyone dove out of the way just a second before the grenade detonated. Cloud whirled to the lift grabbing his fallen launcher. There was the second gondola. Elite nobodies in thruster packs leapt up followed be beedirll's. Cloud fired away into the air until the launcher was nearly empty. Then he drew out his battle rifle and the small group mopped up the last of the enemy troops.

Cloud looked forward now he could clearly see the temples entrance. He thought he saw a flicker of movement. Curious he grabbed one of the sniper rifles and zoomed in. Now he could see clearly two shade turrets being manned by dusks and four sound ninja snipers. Behind the turrets were two extra gunners and a squad of dusk regulars.

Cloud gritted his teeth at the sight of the heavy defenses. If they didn't take them out the marines would be torn apart. He lifted the rocket launcher to his shoulder and fired. The missile shrieked forward and hit one of the shades head on. The dusk gunner's and one of the ninja snipers were sent flying.

With the last rocket expended he drew up the sniper rifle. The ninja's and dusks began to return fire at that moment. The marine's dove for cover while Cloud returned fire, first killing the gunners.

Ranger and Seth added their sniper fire to the deadly barrage.

A few seconds after Cloud's last shot at the dusks the gondola finally connected with the temple. Cloud fired the rifle again and the dusks turned around and ran for their lives. He walked forward across to the temple.

Areith: Look!

Cloud looked up at the sky. It was a clear blue with out a single cloud. Suddenly there came a mass of flickering lights. Then out of them came the silhouettes of not dozens not hundreds but at least a thousand organization warships.

Cloud: Oh. My. God.

Ranger: Son of bitch.

ChibbiSkitty: Holly crap.

David: Oh Snap.

Daxo: Wow.

Seth: Not good.

Areith: That's the largest organization fleet I've ever seen. The largest anyone's ever seen!

Then a large white object appeared. It had to be at least a thousand times larger then any organization ship he had ever seen.

Areith: Get inside and kill regret before they can stop us.

Cloud: Good idea.

Areith: Oh no.

Cloud: What?

Areith: They've already jammed our comm. Lines I can't warn the commander.

Cloud: I doubt she'll miss a fleet this size.

They rushed inside the temple killing a squad of dusks and nobody elites. Suddenly there came a roar and an honor guard leapt from cover. It swung it's sword straight at Mrs. Fowl… and cut of her nose. The warrior was drench by a spray of blood as Mrs. Fowl's nose fell to the floor. Then he pulled his sword back and shoved it straight through her stomach. She fell dead with a silent thunk. Cloud's shot gun bucked as he blew the warrior down. Raven and Starfire looked in shock at their slain commanding officer.

Areith: There are honor guards all over this place watch your back. Oh and the fleet has just launched multiple waves of phantoms. Way to many for me to track so we don't have much time.

Cloud: Got it.

He ran up a ramp followed by the two marines. They entered a wide chamber. At the end was Xemnas sitting on his hover chair. But the room was full of honor guards all of whom had swords drawn and ready.

Areith: There's the target now take him out!

Cloud leapt forward while Raven and Starfire fired their shot guns any honor guards that came to close. Seth sniped down two honor guards then cursed.

Seth: I'm out.

Ranger: Me too.

Xemnas suddenly spotted Cloud running straight at him.

Xemnas: The demon is here! Protectors! Kill the demon!

Two honor guards leapt forward to bar his way but Cloud drew his sword and cut straight through them. Blood and gore sprayed out as he sliced them in two. Xemnas's eyes widened in anger. Several burning red beams of energy shot from his hands. Cloud ducked and dodged them forcing his way forward. His shields flared and went down by half as one of the beams connected.

When he was less then five feet from the prophet he leapt into the air and swung straight at xemnas's head!! Only to meet thin air as Xemnas warped to the other side of the room. Cloud's buster sword sliced the chair in two.

He whirled around to see Starfire and Raven finally over powered by the nobody warrior's. Seth hoosed down Honor Guards with his last clips of Smg fire. When it emptyed he flicked a small switch and bayonets came out and he threw them at honor guards cutting two down with the dadly blades then he drew a combat knife to fight. ChibbiSkitty was beating the crap out of an honor guard when a dusk grabbed her by the waist!

ChibbiSkitty: Get your hands off me punk!!

She whirled around ripped out the little guy's skull and beat him to death with it.

Ranger emptyed the last of his shot gun shells into the attacking honor guards then went back to back with david using combat knives ad the two began to massacre the attackers!

Daxo was throwing grenades everywhere makeing a real mess of things.

Cloud flicked his sword clean of blood. Suddenly from Xemnas's arms came a pair of twin red beams. Cloud charged forward as did Xemnas. They swung at each other! Cloud's sword clove through the fiery beams. Xemnas screamed like a little girl as Cloud's buster sword cut him in half. Xemnas's body toppled to the ground eye's wide with fear and anger.

The honor guards wailed in anger and grief as they saw Xemnas fall. A few of them put their blades to their throats and committed suicide. The others charged blades drawn there were only ten of them left. Cloud quickly cut through them and came back up to the ramp. Raven and Starfire lay dead side by side.

Areith: Oh boy.

Cloud: What now?

Areith: The phantoms are turning around the fleet is preparing to fire on our position!

Cloud: Oh shit!

They ran out side and saw dozens of organization warships closing in on the temple. Plasma fire gathered around their turrets.

Areith: RUN CLOUD!!! RUN!!!

Flame rising leapt from cover holding a rocket launcher!

Flame rising: Now you die fools!

Ranger and ChibbiSkitty threw their knives into his head.

Ranger/ChibbiSkitty: Not now!

Cloud and the others didn't waste a second they ran so fast it would have made Forrest Gump proud. Plasma beams tore after them but they were still ahead of them! The temple was on fire! When they reached the edge of the temples platform the temple exploded! They flew into the air flipped and fell into the lake back first.

The water was boiling hot and his arm was extremely hot. Bits and pieces of the temple fell into the water. He watched as they floated by. He hurt all over. His muscles had been strained to the limit. His heart rate was completely out of control. He was lucky that he had a helmet or he would have quickly died. He could see his comrades floating around him either dead or unconsious

His bones began to strain to hold together as he floated further down. He didn't have the strength to swim to the surface. His vision began to fade.

Cloud (thinking): So this is death. I guess it's not too bad.

Areith was already out cold. Being that close to a plasma beam had forced her into stand by mode.

Suddenly as his he teetered on the edge of focus he heard an eerie voice in the water. And then he felt a strong something wrap it's self around his waist. The voice spoke directly to him but he was barely able to hear it.

Voice: This is not your grave, but you are welcome in it.

And with that Cloud blacked out.

* * *

Ranger: Oh my god! 

Are we dead or alive? Find out next time.

Oh and I'm taking a quick break for like two days to work on the next few chapters. Until then! Read and review.


	21. Chapter 20:  The changing of the guard

Ranger24: Screw hiatus. I don'thave time.

* * *

Chapter 20: The changing of the guard. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself.

Roxas's boot's clicked as he walked down the aisle of honor guards that defended the prophet's. He was in their inner sanctum. You could only enter this place if you were summoned by the prophets themselves.

What came to a surprise to him was a sight he wasn't prepared for. Urk-hia were disarming the honor guards and taking their ceremonial pikes for themselves. Many were fighting over pieces of armor. The dejected nobodies hung their heads in shame.

Roxas's eye's filled with pity and anger as he watched them. They had always protected the prophets for thousands of years the nobodies had defended the prophets. But thing's were now in motioned that seemed to be spinning out of control. Only three hours before it had been announced Xemnas was dead. Killed by the toons.

Instantly things were set in motion. Elite nobodies were being replaced as the protectors of the prophets. The urks had been ordered to relieve the honor guards of duty. In the city riots had broken out and the urks had been sent in to settle them.

As he approached the door he saw two of Lurtz's most trusted warriors standing guard over the door. Muglap and Snaga both bedecked in the regal armor of an honor guard. Their Urk broad swords at their sides. They lowered their pikes as he came to the door.

Muglap: You know the drill nobody. No weapons are permitted inside the sanctum. You'll hand your weapons over to me now.

Roxas: I know the laws of the sanctum! But the Arbiter is permitted to bear arms inside the sanctum.

The two urks chuckled.

Snaga: Things have changed. No weapons are permitted inside the sanctum period. Now hand them over.

Roxas glared at the two of them. But still he had to follow the laws of the sanctum. The penalty for breaking them was death by starving ninja cannibalism. He handed over his plasma rifle along with Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

Once this was done the two urks still grinning raised their pikes and Roxas walked inside. Feeling more naked then when he had been branded with the mark of shame. Without the keyblades the Arbiter was almost power less.

The chamber was a dazzling sight. Three doors positioned on either side of the room lead to the prophets individual suites. The room it's self was vaulted in the ceiling and on one side was a massive view port. At the center of the room was a dais that normally held recently discovered Forunner artifacts. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

Axel: This is unprecedented. Unacceptable!

Roxas looked around to see Axel facing Maleficent and Rufus. Behind him on either side were Demyx and York all of three looked really pissed off. But none more so than Axel. Rufus seemed unphased by his words though.

Rufus: A hierarch is dead commander.

Axel spat into a small jug Demyx was holding. Demyx just looked disgusted.

Axel: His murder was within our grasp! If you had not withdrawn our phantoms…

Rufus raised his head. The slightest flash of anger light his eyes. But only for a moment.

Rufus: Are you questioning my decision?

Axel shook his head quickly. That seemed to make the other warriors seem a slight bit uneasy. Roxas knew that Axel rarely backed down from a challenge but when it came to the prophets backing down was the only thing you could do. Saying that you disagreed with the prophets even in private was considered heresy and heresy was high treason.

Axel: No holly one! I only wished to … express … my concern…

It seem as though he chewed on each word before spitting it out. Even though it was a sign of weakness it was a good idea to think carefully on your choice of wording when speaking to a prophet.

Axel: … that the Urk-hia…

Before he could finish his sentence Rufus cut him off.

Rufus: Decommissioning the guard was a radical step. But recent events have made it abundantly clear that the nobodies can no longer grantee our safety.

Axel was silent for a moment. Roxas could have sworn he could hear Axel's teeth grinding together. Finally Axel broke the silence.

Axel: I shall relay … your decision … to the council.

Axel turned around and his guards followed him. As he past by Roxas he nodded to him. Roxas knew that meant trouble. Roxas returned the node and walked forward. As he did he heard Rufus whisper something.

Rufus: Politics. How tiresome.

The two prophets looked at him with intense scrutiny. They seemed a bit annoyed with having to deal with another nobody. But still he was the Arbiter and they called him when he was needed. Rufus was first to break the silence.

Rufus: Did you know Arbiter. The nobodies have threatened to resign. To quit the high council.

Roxas decide to defend his own kind on this one.

Roxas: We have always been your protectors from the founding of the organization.

Rufus: These are trying times for all of us.

Roxas (thinking): My ass.

Maleficent: Even as the toons annihilation filled us with satisfaction the lose of one of the sacred rings racked our hearts with grief.

Hearts. It was something rarely mentioned around nobodies. It was a unbecoming fact that nobodies didn't have hearts. But they still had anger, pleasure, and pain but that was it. They were shells otherwise. The prophets had promised at the formation of the organization that once the great journey began all nobodies would become whole and filled with joy. But right now it seemed as though sorrow would do better.

Rufus: Putting aside our sorrow. We renewed our belief that other rings would be found. And see how our faith has been rewarded!

The massive view screen came to life to show a live feed of the massive ring. Roxas looked at the ring with awe and shame. Shame for his failure for which he bore the mark.

Maleficent: Halo. It's divine wind will rush through the stars! Propelling all who are worthy along the path to salvation.

Rufus stroked his chin.

Rufus: How to start this process? For ages we searched for one who would unlock the secrets of the ring. An Oracle.

They turned to the dais and there was an unconscious Dojo.

Rufus: And with your help we found it.

Maleficent: With appropriate humility we piled the Oracle with questions. And it, with clarity and grace, has shown us the key.

A small hologram of a T-shaped object appeared.

Rufus: You will journey to the surface of the ring and retrieve this sacred icon. With it we will fulfill the prophet's age old promise.

Maleficent: Salvation for all!

Rufus: And the beginning of the great journey.

* * *

Ranger24: What will become of the organization? Find out next time! 


	22. Chapter 21:  The wall

Ranger24: Here we go.

* * *

Chapter 21: The wall.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A single phantom soared down to the ring world. Inside Lurtz was speaking.

Lurtz: Once the shield is down we'll head straight for the icon. I do not wish to keep the heriarchs waiting.

The piolt grunted in acknowledgement. In the back Roxas felt rather out of place amongst the urk-hia. They smelled horrible and they're weapons where just as crude. They used a red plasma rifles, their speacil Urk shots, carbine rifles, and crude broad swords that looked like meat cleavers. Finnaly he broke the silence.

Roxas: The toon that killed the prophet of regret. Who was it?

Lurtz: Who do you think!

Roxas raised his eye brows in suprise.

Roxas: The demon is here?

Lurtz snorted with laughter it seemed.

Lurtz: Why? Looking for a little pay back?

Roxas had fought the demon himself. On his own flagship. And to make matters worse he had been beaten into an escape pod and allowed to live with his shame. He shook his head and lifted his carbine rifle.

Roxas: Retriveing the icon is my only concern.

Lurtz and several other Urks chuckled.

Lurtz: Of course.

A few minutes later the phantom hovered over a open section of the outer wall. Roxas dropped out the gravity lift and crouched down. Suddenly he heard what sounded like churning gears. He whirled around to see a massive robot floating behind him. He lifted his carbine rifle and fired three shots in quick sucession. The robot closed in on him!

Suddenly plasma fire struck the robot blowing off the robots left arm. Lurtz's phantom whizzed by and the robot gave chase. Lurtz's voice came over the comm.

Lurtz: Lower the sheild Arbiter! I'll pick you up when you've finished.

Roxas walked forward reloading his rifle. The entire idea behind the operation was that he would take out the libraries sheilds allowing ground troops to be deployed into the area to distract the jelly fish which according to the Oracle would be here. In the mean time Lurtz would air lift Roxas to the library. He would then secure the icon.

He checked his weapons. Most of what he had was anti sentinal weaponry. Due to the plan of him being airlifted he had been given enough ammo to last him through the missions first part but after that he would get ammunition on the phantom.

The platform however was barely inviting sight. Dead dusks and ninja's lay everywhere. Broken sentinals lay scattered amongst them. The occasional ammo crate was the only cover he could see.

Suddenly he heard the sound of plasma fire. It was coming from behind a large piston. He walked over to it. Then a dusk leapt from cover plasma pistol ready. He looked as though he had been scared half to death. But when he saw Roxas he fell to his knee's.

Dusk 4: Arbiter! You have come! Thank the forunners!

Roxas: What happened to the rest of your unit?

Dusk 4: They go down this hole.

Roxas: What hole?

Dusk 4: It is concealed by this pillar. It closed before I could jump in.

Roxas: How do we remove it?

Dusk 4: The panels... AHH Monster!!!

Roxas whiped around to see a sentinel coming up from behind him. Roxas didn't waste any time trying to communicate with the robot. He opened fire with a stream of carbine rounds. The robot shuddered as it took the rounds then it expoled into a dozen molten peices of metal. He turned around to face the dusk.

Roxas: What about the panels?

Dusk 4: You to shoot or hit them till they open.

Roxas: Got it.

Roxas pulled back his fist and punched the panel. The piston hissed and opened to reveal a sloping tunnel leading deep into the innerads of the wall.

Dusk 4: Down we go!

He leapt into the tube sliding down to the bottom. Roxas sighed and jumped down after him. They fell down the slide flying down to the bottom of the sturcture. The dusk yelling with fright as it fell down to the bottom.

Suddenly they came out on a small corrider leading to another piston. Roxas walked over to the piston and hit the button. Yet again the two nobodies slid down the slide till they hit the bottom again.

This time they came out to the sound of plasma fire. Roxas rushed forward to see two dusks and a ninja fighting two sentinels. Dead nobodies and ninja's were every where and littered amongst them were wrecked sentinels. Roxas added his carbine rifle fire to the fight and quickly the battle was won. The dusk leader looked around to see him and gasped.

Dusk 5: Arbiter our savior! Thank you!

Dusk 6: Stupid ninja say thank you!

Ninja 2: I need a nape.

Roxas: Where is the rest of your unit?

Ninja 2: All dead.

Roxas: Okay everyone let's move out!

The small team charged forward chrushing more sentinels, crossing a bridge, and then coming on to a dead urk's body.

Lurtz: Your getting close to one of the sheilds power sources. Many of my urks have fallen tryinng to bring it down. Let's see if you do any better.

Roxas: Got it.

They ran on to another piston. This time it was a short drop down to a small pile of bodies and a single spoked dusk.

Dusk 6: Big! Scary! Thing! Run away! Please don't make me go back!

Roxas: Okay you stay here and make sure no sentinels come up behind us and try to kill us.

Dusk 6: Yes sir.

They all walk of into a corrider. Dusk 6 smirks.

Dusk 6: Ha ha! Suckers! I'm safe here by my self...waiting for sentinels to...

He then realizes he's been a moron.

Dusk 6: Wait for me!!!

The squad entered another piston and dropped down into another piston. Below was a massive chamber with a massive sentinel! It was surronded by at least one hundred bodies of organizaton soldiers.

Lurtz: It's useless to attack the creature from it's front. Stay in the shadows and strike the beast when it's back is turned.

Roxas: You think I don't know that?

He throws all of the plasma grenades he can find onto the sentinel and it explodes.

Roxas: Yeah we done here?

Roxas hit the power buttons shutting down the sheild while the remaining warriors leapt onto the platfrom. The room shook and the doors in front of them hissed open. Lurtz's phantom hummed into the walls area as the platfrom moved off as a gandula.

Lurtz: Our path to the library is clear. I'll pick you on the ledge ahead.

Roxas: Right.

The great doors on the other end pulled open to reveal a giant sentinel. It fired seveal small explosives at the phantom making it shudder and buffet with the force of the blasts.

Lurtz: ARGH! Blasted machines! Make your own way through the wall Arbiter!

Roxas: What!! Why you cowardly son of ...

An explosion happened covering up his curse. The phantom pulled away into the sky. Suddenly Roxas saw bullets and lasers flying through the air at the one another. As they drew near several started hitting around them.

Roxas: What the hell!

At least thrity jelly fish were fighting a dozen sentinels. Roxas then realized something.

Roxas: Lurtz! We have a problem! Toons are in the wall and have been infected! Repeat we have hostiles in the wall!

Lurtz's reply was choppy.

Lurtz: Arbiter (Static) your (Static) out of the (Static).

Roxas: Damnit!!

The few warriors were forced into a desprate battle! The ninja went down it's arms broken and splintered as a jelly combat form beat it to death. The dusks were masacred by bullets, lasers, and tentacals. Roxas finnaly escaped with only one clip left in his carbine rifle, no grenades,and an empty plasma pistol.

Roxas passed through a large room filled with sentinals and jelly fish of all forms. In the middle of it his carbine rifle ran out! He found himself without a weapon.

Roxas: Oh crap! I need a gun fast!

All he can see are sentinel lasers and toon weapons. He decide to do the honorable thing and grab a forunner weapon. Using the sentinal laser he wiped out the last of the enemy troops in the area but the laser was now low on charge.

He made his way down into a small chamber full of jelly fish. He soon ran out of charge in his sentinel laser. Now he had a choice. Take up heritcal weapons and commit sin. Or die without a fight and become a jelly fish. There was very little choice in the matter. He gritted his teeth.

Roxas: May the forunners forgive me.

He grabbed a fallen battle rifle and fired at the jelly fish. The rifles three round brusts tore the ugly bastards to little peices. He didn't take any pleasure in the battle. Using the human weapon just made him six.

Soon he made his way to a long cricluar tunnel. Suddenly in the distance he heard curses and shouts of pain. He pulled the rifle up to his eye with discomfort. He zoomed in on an area across the pit where a four toons were fighting for their lives. He could see Ulric, Odd, Spongebob, and mrs Puff being overwhelmed by jellyfish. Over the comm he realized he could hear their radio messages.

Ulric: Proceed to the objective! We'll hold her as long as we can! AHH! AHHH!! Get it off me! Supressing fire! Supressing fire!!

Roxas shivered. On the floor about him were sevreal toons who hadn't been possed before they died. Many were beaten to death. Others had blood ozing from large wounds and bullet holes. He felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. Even though they were his enemies he could feel a pity for them. They were dieing and fighting as warriors like those of his kind but they fought with something he had only just discovered... Despration.

Suddenly he heard the roar of a combat form and he snapped back to reality. He raised the battle rifle and the battle was joined! He kept moving forward grabing any weapons he could find and using it.

He mowed through the monsters until finally he came upon a terrible sight. The toons he had seen from across the pit were all dead. Their corpses contorted into terrible shapes their weapons almost empty. They were surrounded by dozens of dead combat forms and a pool of pink blood that was common for the jelly fish to have. He nealt down and closed their eye's. They had died fighting the monsters. Even if they were hericits they were still warriors who had died as warriors. He said a prar of the forunners and moved on.

A few mintues later after two or three fights with the jelly fish he came upon a room simalir in layout to the room where he had met the squad. But this one was filled with the stench of the jelly fish. The air was tinted a terrible shade of pink and he cough and spluttered. Then he heard a voice over the comm channels.

Cyborg: Negative ma'me they aren't with the organization! COVER THAT DOOR WAY!!!

He pushed on until he came to one body that had a plasma rifle. To make it even better the warrior was in the shape of a nobody even though it was infected. He grabbed the plasma rifle and ran through the rest of the area using his camoflauge to give him as much of an advantage as he could. Finnaly he reached a piston.

As soon as he opened it he dove into a long slide. It was think with flood stench and he held his breath. Suddenly he could smell fresh clean air! He reached bottom of the shaft. There at the bottom he found a single dead nobody elite. At the warriors side was and over full carbine rifle. He picked it up. He looked up to see not just a piston but a wide open bay. In the distance he could see it! The Library of the forunners!

He ran forward and a dozen combat attacked but he beat them off. Near the piston was a sword which he picked up. He sighed. It wasn't Oathkeeper or Oblivion but it would do. He opened the piston and jumped down another slide.

When he hit the bottom he was in another bay. But now the combat forms where in the open. The reason being was plain. Right behind the piston was a phantom dropship! But before he could hail it. The phantom pulled off.

Roxas: GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!!

His out brust ruined the elmement of suprise but he was better armed and cut through them like a knife through butter. He ran for the piston and opened it. The moment it opened he dove in. He fell down slide. Slowly he could fell a cold growing about him. It was snowing outside in the middle of hell.

* * *

Ranger24: OH no! Can Roxas surive the jelly fish? Read and review! 


	23. Chapter 22:  Regroup

Ranger24: I am saddended by the amount of fanfictions being discontinued. but on with this story.

* * *

Chapter 22: Regroup. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Roxas hit the bottom of the shaft with a thunk. He struggled to his feet. It was quite almost to quite he walked forward down the shaft the chill growing. As he aproached the end of the passage the wall broke apart into small peices of metal then pulled away.

He looked out over one of the most dreary places he had ever seen. A ruined pillar made a bridge across a chasm. Tall cliffs frowned over the valley. Snow was every where. In places scorch marks and melted snow made a slight break from the plain whiteness of the ground.

Suddenly he noticed what looked like a make shift organization watch post. This raised his hopes for a moment. Then he noticed the jelly fish around it. He groaned with exasperation. It seemed as though the infantry assualt had failed.

Then he heard a whineing sound. Suddenly two drop pods slamed into the ground near by. Out of the pods leapt Timmy clone and Random Nobody number 1. Timmy clone had a plasma rifle in hand while Random Nobody number 1 had a carbine rifle ready. The Roxas noticed York running across the bridge with his carbine rifle blazing. Behind him was a mob of jelly fish.

Roxas leapt down carbine rifle blazing cutting down the jelly fish. The nobody crossed the bridge just as Random nobody number 1 and Timmy clone threw grenades at the parasites killing them all. York walked over gasping for breath. Then he noticed Roxas.

York: Forunners be praised the Arbiter!

Roxas: What happened here solider?

York: This quarintine zone has been compromised. We droped in armor and reinforcements to secure the libraries perimeter. But the jelly fish were ready! The toons were already in when we hit! They were being posesed by the jelly fish already.

Random nobody number 1: They pulled off reinforcement an hour ago and sent us in to contain the Jelly fish.

York: Now they've stopped bringing fresh troops and weapons. We must do what we can against the jelly fish. Axel landed further in we should join him.

Roxas: Okay let's move out.

York: Wait? You understood that?

Roxas: Yeah.

Random nobody number 1: Wow cause I sure didn't and I was explaining it.

Roxas: Let's take that fort over there.

York: Okay let's go then!

The small group of warriors rushed forward towards the fort. They hit pretty stiff resistance. Timmy clone took a shot gun blast to the chest shattering his sheilds then a plasma bolt hit him in the side of the head. But the well armed warriors cut through the jelly fish and the fort was theirs.

Roxas: How much farther is the command post?

Random nobody number 1: It's just over that ridge.

Roxas: Then let's get moving.

Random nobody number 1: Can't we take a rest first?

Roxas: Not until we reach the command post!

Roxas and the spec ops warriors made their way to a path that led up to a cave. Near it's entrance was a stationary gun.

Suddenly there came a wailing roar! They then saw a dozen combat forms heading towards them. Roxas leapt onto the gun turret and loosed hell on the enemy. York and Random nobody opened up with their carbine rifles down on the jelly fish making their way up the slope. After about a minute of feirce fighting they finnaly had time to catch their breath.

Roxas: Okay now we have to move!

This time there were no groans or complaints but only everyone running through the cave.

When they exited the cave they saw a group of combat forms attacking a fort on a rise. This on was better defended with numerus turrets and nobodies about it. But the defenders were breaking under the superior numbers of the jelly fish.

Roxas and the two warriors charged forward guns balzing! They cut through the jelly fish with ease. Then they spread out along the flanks breaking the seige. The nobodies at the fort rallied and broke out attacking the attackers. Soon every jelly fish in the valley was dead.

Axel leapt down from the stationary gun he had been manning and ran over. He was stained with blood and there were lines on his face that hadn't been there before. But as he ran over to Roxas his expresion changed from exhaustion to suprise.

Axel: Arbiter? What are you doing here.

Roxas: No time to explain now I guess.

With Axel where Demyx, Jimmy, Crunchbite, and Roger the alien. All of them looked a lot like Axel. Suprised, exhausted, and covered in blood. They all seemed glad to find that reinforcements, however few, had arived to support them.

Suddenly there came the all to familair wailing howl. Everyone whirled to see jelly fish gathering at the lip of the valley.

Demyx: The jelly fish approach!

Axel: We have to hold this camp until armor and reinforcements arrive.

So the small group went into a desprate battle! They formed up along the camp and manned their guns. Roxas took up position alongside Random nobody to hold one of the two entrances to the base. Demyx picked them off with his beam rifle. On the right side Roger and Chrunchbite held off the attack on the right entrance. Axel and Jimmy loosed a wave of plasma from the two turrets. York helped out where ever he could.

The jelly fish hit the fort again and agian! Each time they came closer to overwhelming the defenders! Roger was shot in both eye's with a plasma rifle and Chrunchbite was blown up with a rocket launcher.

Finnaly the heard the wonderfull sound of a phantom dropship. The warriors cheered as the triple plasma turrets pulverized the jelly fish into cinder blocks. With the victory achieved the phantom released it's cargo of two ghosts and a specter. With the battle over Roxas walked over to Axel.

Roxas: At the center of this installation is a sacred icon critcal to the great journey! I must find it!

The warriors gathered around them as Axel nodded.

Axel: We shall cut into the heart of this installation! Retreive the icon! And burn any jelly fish that dare to stand in our way! Got it memorized.

Warriors: Memorized sir!

Axel turned to face Roxas a frown on his face.

Axel: The parasite is not to be trifled with. I hope you know what you are doing.

Roxas looked towards the library. Hopeing he actualy did know.

* * *

Ranger24: Roxas has rejoined with the spec ops. Will they get to the index? Can they defeat the jelly fish? What happened to all of us! Find out next time! 

P.S: For fans of final fantasy and halo read this story!

Hero's Honor [2055620 by IronCross


	24. Chapter 23:  The icon

Ranger24: Okay a quick notice.

Due to the fact that the quarintene zone is a really long level and is very hard to describe I am skiping the story to the part where the Abribter approaches the library. Please don't flame me. Even though I need reviews.

Also I hope to finish this soon so I can get to work on my lord of the rings story before the start of school!

* * *

Chapter 23: The Icon. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

An hour after Roxas and Axel linked up.

Roxas's ghost hurried over the hill beside him was one more ghost piolted by Demyx. Axel, Rndom Nobody, York, and Jimmy were all riding on a specter. They enter a large valley inside were two wraith tanks both manned by jelly fish. The small group rode into the attack cannons blazing. The wraiths turned around to open fire on them but the first one exploded from the fire power.

The second lobbed a bomb right in front of Demyx's ghost. He was sent flying into the air and chrashed onto a ledge near by. Everyone opened up on the wraith quickly destroying the tank. They drove their vehicals over to the cliff were Demyx had landed.

Axel: Demyx are you alirght?

Demyx: Ow. Yeah good thing this toon dropship was here to break my fall.

Axel: What?

Demyx: I'll show you.

Everyone climbed up the slope. Sure enough there was a pelican dropship. It's nose in the snow and it's compartment blocked with snow. Axel gritted his teeth.

Axel: Great the toons must already be heading for the library!

Roxas: We have to hurry then.

They all ran down to the entrance of the library. But instead of human soldiers they only to meet a whole lot of turrets and jelly fish manning them. They threw grenades all over the place till their sheilds were nearly drained from sheilding them from radation sickness and other dangerous effects of plasma grenades. Then the phantom pulled up again. Out of the bottom came two more elite nobodies.

The small team hurried into the library. Axel and Roxas took point. They came to a gondula that over looked a large chasm meant to slow any assualt on the library. Axel and Roxas hurried over to launch mecainism. Then the hurried a bang of to their right. They looked over to see a second gondula already heading for the library.

Axel: More toons!

Roxas: They must be after the icon.

Then they heard the wail of the jellyfish from the passage they had left. Axel raised his chakarams.

Axel: On your way Arbiter! I'll deal with these vermin.

He ran of to hold off the jelly fish yet again. Roxas sighed. It was almost like Axel had a death wish. He turned to the gondula's control panel and it started forward. Lurtz's voice suddenly came from behind him and over the comm.

Lurtz: I see that coward decided not to come and risk his neck.

Roxas (thinking): He's braver than you.

Lurtz: I'll do what I can to keep the jelly fish off your back. We cannot either allow the toons get the icon!

Roxas: Yeah just let me do my job.

Demyx: Look the parasite gathers for an attack!

True enough the jelly fish leapt down to attack and the spec ops were forced to fight for their lives against endless waves of jelly fish. Meanwhile Lurtz flew off to attack the toons.

Lurtz: I'll thin there ranks.

Demyx: The fool he'll alert them of our mission!

Random nobody: Look on the bright side they might just shoot him down.

Then random nobody got shot in the head.

Meanwhile with the toons...

Barret, June, Nazz, Kevin, Neji, Zuko, and several other toons were also fighting for their lives on board the gondola. Luckly there were no infection forms so the marines were safe from there own becoming combat forms but they still had to worry about the already gathered combat forms.

June: JUST STAY DOWN!!!

She hoosed another combat form that hadn't been completely dead. Neji and Zuko both had shot guns and they blew apart any jelly fish that came to close to anyone else. They killed them the same way Barret did with cold hatred of the monsters.

Suddenly there came an all to familar humming sound. Everyone looked up to a phantom approaching them guns blazing Kevin and Nazz were to bunched up. They didn't even have time to call for help.

Barret: Thats it!

Barret charge up a pulse cannon on his robotic arm.

Barret: Hey bastards! How do you like this!

He fired! The pluse hit the ship on it's man turret blowing a hole two feet wide in the hull. Then out of the hole came a half dozen plasma grenades. The blasts sent marines scattering and jelly fish flying.

June: Sergeant! Try not to piss off enemy air support!

Barret: You could have said that earlier!

Meanwhile with the nobodies.

(A/N: I realize I didn't explain how Roxas got the keyblades back so pretend that he got them back when the phatom droped in back at the fort. Okay?)

Roxas swung Oblivion and Oathkeeper like a mad man. The nobodies who had been dropped off by the phantom were all dead. Most were still praying that Lurtz would be shot down by the toons.

Suddenly the gondola shuddered! Everyone looked around. They had reached the wall of the library!

Jimmy: Behold the library of the forunners!

York: Less sight seeing more jelly fish killing!

The Gondola began to go up into the air. Roxas looked to the right and saw Lurtz's phantom already breaking off from the toons gondola. Demyx cursed.

Demyx: Oh come on! You can't bring one little phantom down!

But then Roxas noticed the toons gondola was a lot higher up! He had a bad feeling then that time was running out. Soon enough the gondola hit a docking port. Lurtz's voice shot out over the comm channels.

Lurtz: The toons are already inside Arbiter! Hurry get the icon!

Roxas looked back at the squad who noded.

Demyx: We'll hold these monsters off. You retrieve the icon.

Roxas: Thank you.

He ran into the library. The first chamber he entered was a long tunnel. All along it were slain toons and combat forms. Littered among them were a few infection forms. Roxas showed them no mercy cutting them down with his carbine rifle. The nobody rushed forward along the passage.

Suddenly he noticed to lone toons. Both had shot guns. He knew that even with his sheild he couldn't kill them both and that would alert any more toons. That left incapacitateing them using his stealth generators.

Zuko and Neji stood back to back guarding the only entrance into the center of the library. Suddenly Neji stiffened.

Zuko: What is it?

Zuko knew when Neji had a bad feeling that meant nothing but trouble. It had happened before. On the previous halo that Neji's "bad feeling" had saved their squad from a few ambushus but against the jelly fish even the "bad feeling" wasn''t enough to save their squad.

Neji: Somethings coming.

Zuko: What?

Neji: Theres only one of them. But I can't...

He was cut short as a pair of strong arms grabbed them and slamed their heads together. They both blacked out instantly and slid to the floor.

Roxas flitted into the door they had been guarding still stealthed. The room was massive and vaulted a testament to the forunners archatectural skills. The floor was littered with the wreckage of many massive sentinels. He slipped into the shadows as he saw two toons. One was close to a green cylinder.

June grabbed onto one of the numerous tentcal like things that were wrapped around a wrecked giant sentinel. She held onto it with one hand and, using it as a hand rail, she leaned out over the small hole over which the index hung. She reached out her hand and the index's guard released as her hand drew near and she grabbed it. She smirked.

June: Got you.

Suddenly the tentecal began to slip! She grabbed onto it holding on for her life! Suddenly it came to a sudden halt. She looked up to see Barret holding onto the tentcal with both of his arms and smirking.

Barret: You know your uncle never asked for my help either.

She sighed with relife as he pulled her up onto the platform. She pocketed the index.

June: The index is secure.

Barret transformed his arrm back into a cannon.

Barret: Neji! Zuko! How's our exit looking?

There was no answer only silence.

Barret: Ya' hear me marines?

Still no answer. Barret gritted his teeth and raised his arm chargeing up it's pulse cannon.

Barret: We got trouble.

June queitly raised her smgs while Barret slowly walked forward scanning the area. Suddenly there was a flicker in the shadows! Barret cursed and fired! His shot missed and the invisible figure rushed him! The next thing he knew he was in the air. The nobody appeared in front of him (A/N: I am sorry if this dosen't seem right since Roxas is shorter than Barret just roll with it.) wearing an intracet suit of armor. The two glared at each other.

Barret: And how are you doing?

Roxas slamed his helmet into Barrets head knocking him out. Suddenly bullets pinged off his sheilds!

June: Sergeant! Stay down!

Roxas ran for cover as his sheilds began to fail! As he reached the wreckage of a sentinel his sheilds failed! He cried out as a bullet him in the left wrist. June looked over to Barret.

June: Sergeant are you all right? Barret!

Suddenly Roxas leapt from cover and charged knocking her smgs out of her hands. She whirled around to face him fists ready! When suddenly a strange purple black light wraped around her! SHe blacked out and flew striaght into the arms of Lurtz who smiled.

Lurtz: Excellent work Arbiter. You've done your task.

Roxas glared at him clutching his bleeding left arm.

Roxas: The icon ... is my resposiblty!

Lurtz smirked.

Lurtz: Was your responsiblty now it's mine.

Then Roxas realized he was surrounded. Ugluk, Snaga, Shagrat, and Magulp had him surrounded weapons ready. His mouth opened in confusion. Three lesser urks were draging Zuko, Neji, and Barret. Lurtz pulled the icon out of June's pocket and slipped it into his belt then he handed June to a fourth urk.

Lurtz: A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race. And I, Lurtz chieften of the urks, shall start it with you!

Roxas then knew what was happening. A mutiny against the nobody elites! He glared at Lurtz.

Roxas: You fool! When the prophets learn of this they'll take your head!

Lurtz chuckled as did his compaions.

Lurtz: When they learn! Why they ordered me to do it.

Roxas's eye's widened in shock and horror. Lurtz then swung his gravity sword sending Roxas flying back into the pit and temporarly paralizeing him. He fell down, deep into the darkness beneath the library.

* * *

Ranger24: Oh no! Are all our hero's... 

ChibbiSkitty: Ahem!

Ranger24: AND heroins dead? Will the prophets win? Find out tomorrow! Read and review!


	25. Chapter 24:  Davy Jones

Ranger24: Here comes a critcal moment. So here we go!

* * *

Chapter 24: Davy jones. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud's vision flickered in and out of focus. He could say something like a tentcal wraped around him. Suddenly he came too interly! He saw his team mates in their armor still but slumped over out cold. Then he took in his surroundings

He was in a massive chamber wraped around by a giant tentcal and right infront of him was a vague shape of a man on a large monster with hundreds of tentcals.It was surrounded by hundereds of corpses and it seemed to be made of corpses. Areith was also awake now and all she could say was this.

Areith: What. Is. That?

The creature spook in a slight accent (that I don't know).

Creature: I? I am a monument to all of your sins! I am Davy Jones!

Areith: The monkey guy?

Davy Jones: As in the lord of all things dead at sea.

Areith: Oh.

Suddenly there came the sound of struggleing and yelling. Cloud looked around to see a nobody in intracet armor being pulled down a tunnel. He was trying to break free of the iron grip that held him in place.

Cloud: Relax.

The nobodies head shot around to look at him anger filling it's eye's.

Cloud: I'd rather not piss this thing off. Hey do I know you?

Roxas: Demon...

His voice has a hiss of anger.

At that moment Cloud's team began to stir. Ranger groaned.

Ranger: Where are we?

David: I think we're dead.

Chibbi: Well heaven really looks like shit.

Seth: Yeah I don't remember anything in the bible about a giant tentacled monster living in heaven.

Daxo: Yeah not even in that new bible they wrote in twenty fourty. You know with the big chase scene and that cameo by Ben Stiller.

Seth: WAIT A MINUTE!! What if this isn't heaven! What if it's!

Chibbi: NO IT CAN'T BE!!

Ranger: Could it?

Suddenly a figure in pink armor walks up to them.

Donut: Hi Guys!

Ranger: AWW SHIT!! We're in hell!

Cloud: Guy's we're not in hell. Donuts just a ghost. A very weird ghost. But still a ghost.

Everyone: Oh.

Then there came the sound of sniffing. Everyone looked to see Davy Jones examing them. He spun Cloud around in the tentcals and spook.

Davy Jones: This one is machine and metal. And has it's mind concluded. Same to it's minons

Cloud: Was that a complement?

Ranger: Minons!

Davy Jones wraped a tentcal around Cloud's head blinding him. He then spook agian fliping Roxas around.

Davy Jones: But this one is but fleash and faith. And is the more deluded.

Roxas spat at him.

Roxas: Kill me or release me parasite! But do not trouble my time with talk!

Davy Jones: There is much talk and I have listened! Through rock and metal and time! Now I shall talk and you shall listen!

He unbound Cloud's ead allowing him to see as Davy Jones brought up to some what familar figures. First he brought up a tencal along which was a jelly fish infected Xemnas! In the other was a little red dragon.

Red dragon: Grettings I am 2401 Peintant Tangent but you can call me Mushu. I am the moniter of installation 05.

Xemnas: And I am the prophet of regret! Councilor and hie.. Hierarch of the organization!

Mushu: A reclaimor? Here! At last! Man we have much to do! This faculity must be activated if we are to control this out break!

Xemnas: You stay where you are! Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete!

Mushu: Not true this faciluty has a maxium effeceincy rating. With forty-two billion and one actual. It is ready to fire on demand.

Xemnas sighed with frustration.

Xemnas: Of all the objects our lords left behind. There are none so worthless as these orcales!

He glared at Mushu.

Xemnas: They know nothing of the great journey!

Mushu: And you know nothing about containment! You have shown complete disregard for the most basic protcols!

Davy Jones silenced both of them.

Davy Jones: This ones containment and this ones great journey are the same.

He pulled away both of them Xemnas screaming like a little girl at the scareist movie you can think of. He turned to face Roxas.

Davy Jones: Your prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existance. But you will find no salvation on this ring! Those who built this place knew what they wrough! Do not mistake their intent! Or all will perish as they did before.

Roxas was silent as the grave then his eye's wide with confusion. Then Cloud spoke.

Cloud: This thing is right! Halo is a weapon your prophets are making a big mistake!

Roxas snapped back with anger.

Roxas: Your ingonrance has already destroyed one of the sacred rings demon! It shall not harm another.

Davy Jones sighed.

Davy Jones: If you will not hear the truth then I must show it to you.

He lifted his head up into the air.

Davy Jones: There is still time to stop the key from turning. But first it must be found.

He lowered his head to face them both.

Davy Jones: You will search one likely spot. And you will search another.

He lifted them both into the air with his tentcals.

Davy Jones: Fate had us meet here as foes but this ring will make us brothers!

Suddenly he threw them both and familar golden teleportation bands appeared around both of them.

Cloud: Oh shit.

Ranger: Not good!

Daxo: What the!

Chibbi: Holly shit!

Daivd: What is this?!

Seth: I think I need a teleporter sickness bag!

Roxas: What the hell!

They all vanished.

* * *

Ranger24: Well that was another big chapter in the story of halo. Read and review!

Also if I have spare time I will write on Lotr! But that might have to wait untill school. I have my methods of getting a story written during school! And that Secret will be revealed at the end of the story!


	26. Chapter 25:  Split stories

Ranger24: Three fourths of the story is complete now!

P.S Fire lord holemberg signed up a long time ago during the first parody.

* * *

Chapter 25: Split stories 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The space around "the castle that never was" was a nightmare. Ships with jelly fish infections were being destroyed or boarded to have cleaning teams remove the infections. The city it self was in panic. In front of the main entrance to the council chamber was a massive mob of ninja's and nobodies. The urks with pike's did all they could to maintain order and keep the crowd back.

Over the cities loud speakers was Rufus's voice. He and Maleficent were hunkered down in the council chamber now empty of all save the honor guards.

Rufus: We are all of us gravely concerned. The release of the parasite was unexpected unfortunate. But there is no need to panic. In fact this is a time to rejoice! For the sacred icon has been found.

He held up the index in front of the dusk cameraman.

Rufus: With it our path is clear our entrance into the divine beyond guaranteed! The great journey is neigh! And nothing!

But even as he spoke the dusk noticed a small band of golden light appearing next to him.

Rufus: Not even the jelly fish! Can stop ...

Cloud, Ranger, Chibbi, Daxo, Seth, and David were standing where the golden bands had been. They looked around in suprise. Everyone in the room was deathly silent. But none more so then the dusk cameraman. He coward in fear at the sight of the demon. Then Cloud turned to face him.

Cloud: Boo.

The dusk screamed in fright and felt his groin go hot.

Dusk 7: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He ran away dropping a needler and his pants sagging. Cloud picked up the weapon and turned to face the prophets. Rufus still holding the index.

Cloud: Now hand over the index and I won't blow that ugly face of yours off.

The urk honor guards stepped forward leveling their pike's in front of the prophets. Rufus shielded his face with his arms.

Rufus: Kill the demons!

Then the floor underneath the platform were he sat fell away into a hidden lift leaving the two urk honor guards to fight Cloud. The two of them threw aside their pike's and drew up plasma rifles and comensed fire.

Areith: Urk-hia!

Cloud: Yeah I know!

He returned fire with the needler! The others (Weapon less) ran for cover.

Areith: The faster you can kill those Urks the better!

Cloud: No problem.

He nailed one with a half dozen needles in the chest. They exploded blowing out the warriors stomach.

Areith: They don't have shields so take them out before ...

Before she could finish the last urk threw aside his rifle and drew a broad sword charging faster the Cloud could draw his sword! He ducked barely in time as Areith yelled!

Areith: It's berserking!

Cloud dodged stroke after stroke trying to draw his sword from it's sheath! Urk forced him back then landed a stroke that shattered his shields! He tumbled to the ground and the urk swung again cutting into the floor! Cloud kicked the warrior in chest then rolled out finally having enough time to draw his sword. He swung and cut the warrior in half with a stroke to it's unprotected back.

He stood there gasping for breath. Suddenly he heard a voice echoing around the room from the comm systems.

Lurtz: The Demon has entered the council chamber! Protect the hierarchies! Seal the exits!

Areith: Oh I don't think so.

Daxo and Seth rushed forward and recovered plasma rifles and grenades from the dead urks.

Suddenly all of the doors opened and dozens of organization soldiers poured in. Cloud cut, shot, and grenaded them to death. Daxo and Seth hoossed them with plasma. Once they were all dead Ranger grabbed a fallen carbine rifle. Cloud picked up a few more grenades and clips of ammo.

Areith: Put me down on one of those pedestals near the doors.

Cloud walked over and Areith went into the enemies computer networks. She appeared in minature form on the pedestal.

Cloud: What's the plan?

Areith: That prophet! Truth. He has the index! You've got to take it from him! Let me get these doors.

The doors flashed green and opened. He nealt down to pick her up but she shoke her head.

Areith: Go! It'll be easier to track truth if I stay in the network.

Cloud: Alright be careful.

They rushed through the passages killing several more dusks and urks. Chibbi and David grabbed rifles of their own.

Then he came out on the place the riot had been along with Roxas's punishment. The area was almost empty except for numerous ninjas, dusks, and a few urks! He was just beating of the enemy troops near the door when suddenly Areith appeared on a pedestal.

Areith: Watch out for the captian he's got an Urk shot!

At the far and he could see an almost nude urk raise a crossbow shapped weapon. Suddenly a small explosion shot out righ behind him! He ran for cover as another high velocity bolt flew at him. He ducked behind a pillar and pulled out a plasma grenade. He stuck it right on the urk's face. The urk roared and exploded (Literaly!) Daxo grabbed the fallen urk shot.

Daxo: Nice.

Cloud walked forward to a gravity lift where the torture platform had been. The pedestel where the brand had come from was replaced with Areith's holographic form.

Areith: Truth is moving through the lower levels. I'll reverse this gravity lift. You'll drop down and try and cut him off.

The lift opened. Cloud looked down nervously.

Areith: It's safe really just step in.

She smiled.

Areith: After that stunt on the cario I know your not afraid of hieghts.

Cloud: If I die your on your own.

He jumped down and was instantly caught by gravity. He floated down slowly and hit the ground as a half dozen sound ninja's (some with sniper rifles) ran out to attack. To say the least they never stood a chance. The others followed him down.

Ranger: You could have saved some for us.

Lurtz: Reinforce all aprroaches to the holly ones! Slay the demon on sight!

Areith: Their beefing up partols stay sharp!

Cloud: I alway's am.

H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2

Roxas felt himself being stitched back together. Suddenly he came together. He was on a ledge over looking a large strutcure by the shore. He cluthced at his arm his head still ringing with the voice of Davy Jones. He looked down and saw a plasma rifle in a small puddle of blood. He picked it up grimacing at the thought of where it had come from.

Suddely he saw a stream of blue plasma streak out from some rocks a shot far away! It was followed by a flying bolt of an urk shot. Roxas stiffened at the sight remebering the betrayl of the urks.

He saw a path to his left and he ran along it! Suddenly his foot struck something large and he stumbled to the ground. He looked at what he had fallen over. His stomach clentch.

It was Siax one of the nobodies few voices on the high council. He was dieing. His breath came in ragged breath. He held Saix up.

Roxas: Siax! What happened?

Siax: The urks... they attacked us. They killed everyone they could find. All of the councilors...

He stopped breathing. Roxas put him down on the ground whispering a prar of the forunners. He stood up anger in his eyes. He drew out his keyblades and turned on his stealth genoraters. He round a corner and came face to face with an urk. The warrior couldn't see him but Roxas could see the murder behind the urk.

Marluxia and Larexene lay one on top of the other covered in one anothers blood. Their weapons lay broken beside them. Roxas leapt behind the urk and swung cutting open the Urks back. The urk fell dead blood pouring from it.

Roxas continued on his bloody rampage killing everyone of the urks he could find. But along the way he found the boodies of more nobodies. Of the two dozen council members he could only find the bodies of elven (including the three he'd found earlier.)

He made his way up slope covered in urks! They let loose a heavy fire on him but he still made it to the path to the top. It was guarded by four urks two captains. He stealth and slipped behind them. He cut one of the captains down with his keyblades then he cut down the second. The other two were no match for his superpior sword skills. He ran up the path and ... WHAM!!

A fist caught him in the chest shattering his sheilds and sending him tumbleing down the path to lie in the fettel position holding his stomach! The urk captain leapt down the path a two handed sword ready! He raised his sword ready to deliver the killing blow to Roxas!

But it never came. Out of the urks chest sprouted a flaming blade. It burned the urks skin about it and the warrior gurgled as the blade was withdrawn and it fell dead. Standing right behind it was Fire lord Holemburg. His armor was derentched in blood and he was gasping for breath.

Roxas: Holemburg!

Fire lord Holemburg looked just as suprised as Roxas was.

Fire lord Holemburg: Arbiter! You're alive!

Roxas: More or less.

The two of them looked out over the gulley Roxas had been fighting in. Amongst the few slain urks were many nobodies. All of the councilors that could be found. Holemburg stood there in shock at the sight of the massacre.

Fire Lord Holemburg: By the prophets... What have these Urk-hia done!

He looked at Roxas anger plain on his face. His eyes a blaze!

Fire lord holemburg: They have shed our brothers blood! And for that they must die!!

Roxas: Agreed.

Suddenly there came a whine and three drop pods landed. Out of them came Yumi in black armor, Butch flowers in blue armor, and Wyoming in white. Holemburg smirked at the sight of them.

Holemburg: Drop pods? So much for a stealthy advance.

Wyoming: What? We missed the party! Oh bugger!

Butch: Come on there are plenty more urk-hia out there to kill!

Roxas: Come on everyone let's go!

They ran through a door in the cliff face into a room filled with more dead warriors along with dusks. Their anger grew as they looked on the slain. They ran to another door and Holembrug, Roxas, and Wyoming drew their swords. Wyoming laughed.

Wyoming: Ha!Ha! Long have I waited for this! Charge!!!!

The elite nobodies all knew one thing. This was war! An organization cival war! They all just hoped they would come through alive.

* * *

Ranger24: YEt another exciting chapter read and review! 


	27. Chapter 26:  Two Povs!

Ranger24: I really needed to up date this.

* * *

Chapter 26: Two POV's at once! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud's POV.

Cloud and the others walked through a corridier filled with dusks, urk-hia, and ninja's! He threw a few grenades in the gallreies and scored a few head shots with his carbine rifle. After the last urk warrior fell dead he scavanged the corpses for ammo. As he left the room Areith's voice shot out.

Areith: Wait a minute! I'm picking up Marine ISS transponders! The signals are orginating somewhere bellow your postion.

Cloud: We'll go get them.

Roxas's POV.

Roxas cut down another Urk it's blood splattered the floor and walls. The small group of nobodies had slowly grown to include one more nobody spec ops and a pair of dusks. The urks couldn't stop their rapid advance for the life of themselves.

They entered a room with a sloping cealing and tered galleries. Suddenly kunai knives and exploding bolts flew up at them. Every one ran for cover. Well everyone except flowers and Wyoming who were blown to peices.

Roxas: We have to clear those galleries come on!

They leapt down killing the enemy warriors beneath them. Holemburgs sword set another urk on fire, the blades of fate cut down all in there path, and Yumi led the dusks in a deadly barrage of the enemy troops below. With the room finaly cleared everyone rushed forwards to continue their vengeful rampage.

Cloud's POV.

Cloud floated down the shaft as light as a feather, Ranger, Seth, Daxo, Chibi ,and David were right behind him (or above him). They were heading down to the deatention block to pull one big jail break. Areith was speaking.

Areith: There are two groups of marines here in this detention block. We'll need their help if we want to get to the prophet of truth in time. Careful of the guards though. I sugest you take them out quietly.

Cloud: Acknowledged.

He hit the bottom without a sound. The jail area was a large group of galleries and lifts each leading to three different levels. And each level was guarded by dozens of enemy troops. In fact right in front of Cloud was an urk with his back turned. He crept up behind him and pulled "the broken neck pinch". David and the others started doing silent kills as well.

Cloud walked right by a dusk who was sleeping. Then he whirled around and caved in the dusks skull with his fist. Unfortunatly that got the enemies attention. Dozen's of plasma bolts, kunia knives, and explosive bolts hit all around him. He got out his carbine rifle and started pulling head shots. Te others tried to regroup and comence a counter attack.

Dusks went down squelling! Ninjas screeched with pain as carbine rounds broke through their arm sheilds and started blasting them to peices. Urk-hia roared with anger and charged only to meet more carbine rounds and plasma grenades. All of it was nothing more than an old fashion turkey shoot.

Areith: Cloud come to the lower level. Careful more guards.

Cloud ran over to the gravity lift to the lower levels.

Cloud: You guys hold the lift I'll help the prisioners.

Everyone: Yes sir!

It took him a second to find the right lift. As he hit the ground dozens of urks, ninjas, and dusks attacked! He ran for cover firing in retreat as his sheilds flashed and flared with energy rounds.

Something was really puzzleing him. Of all the races he had seen in battle the organization normally had their elite nobodies as the commanders in combat. But so far he hadn't seen even one elite nobody just dusks.

He quickly defeated the guards on the middle level and made his way to the lowest of all of the levels. He didn't have much trouble dealing with the more numerous guards on the bottom but they still caused his sheilds to flare more than once.

He entered a small door and found four dusks sleeping on the job and an urk on patrol. Cloud raised his carbine rifle and poped the urk a good one right to the back of the head. As it fell dead it's dusks leapt into battle stations. Not that they good. They fell dead pretty quick.

Cloud walked over to the cell doors and opened them all spilling four marines. Tommy Pickles, Dill Pickles, Chuckie Finster, and Mr. Crocker.

Crocker: Finnaly free! Faries!

Cloud looks at the writer.

Cloud: Can I kill him?

Ranger24: Be my guest.

Cloud drills his head open with the carbine rifle. The other marines cheer with joy. They make their way out side.

Areith: Cloud come to the middle level. More guards get ready.

Cloud: Got it.

They make their way through the middle level and Cloud kills the guards inside and they resuced the other squad. As they grabed weapons from all around the cell blocks. Areith at the same time was talking.

Areith: We'll get out of here the same way we came in the central grav lift.

Suddenly there came a humming sound from above them. Everyone looked up to see dozens of dusks, ninja's, and urks all coming down the lift. And all of them heavily armed.

Areith: Hostile reinforcements coming down the lift!

Cloud: I see them!

Ranger: Opening fire!

Daxo: Grenade!

The two marines recused from the middle level went down in the fire fight. Cloud sniped out the urks and the dusks leaving the ninjs easy to kill. Everyone formed up around the gravity lift Cloud taking point.

When they hit the top they found several dozen dead nobody elites lying around. Then a door infront of the opened and out poured a half a dozen nobody elites. They stood up in suprise to see the toons. There was a moment of silence and a all hell broke loose.

Roxas's POV.

The small group of nobodies clambered out a door. Clear skies greeted them along with an entire squad of urks and ninja's. Roxas opened up with his plasma rifle and then rushed forward keyblades in hand. The others quickly joined in the melee. To there shock one of the dusks went down from a shot gun shell! The urks were using hertical weapons!

Roxas: Watch for shot guns!

Fire lord Holemburg: Got it!

They fought their way over to a large portalbe power core. Roxas suddenly noticed several ghosts near by. He grinned and the others followed him.

Cloud's POV:

Cloud and the marines came to another gravit bridge. This one was suprisingly unguarded. Suddenly Areith appeared on a near by pedestal.

Areith: Slipspace rubture! It's _in amber clad_!

Cloud heard what sounded like Rufus shouting with suprise over the comm. He looked to the left and saw the missile frigate steark past. The marines pluged their ears as the ship broke the sound barrier. It past offt behind the tower in front of them.

Areith: She's crashed into another tower ahead of our position. I'll keep trying to make contact but I'm not picking up any toon vital signs.

Cloud: Maybe they aren't toons on board.

Areith: Hurry!!

Roxas's POV.

Roxas gunned his ghost forwards guns blazing. Small group had commendered the vehciles and were now on the attack. The urks tried to resist them but the urk's defensive lines faultered before their onslaught. Even the dusks were driving. (Very poorly I might say.) The assualt continued and the urks broke apart.

* * *

Ranger24: Sorry about the delays but I was busy with My lotr parody. Read and review! 


	28. Chapter 27:  The mauslim

Ranger24: Everyone due to the length of the levels inquestion. Particularly gravemind. I ajm skiping a head to the fight on the long birdge and the mauslim. NO FLAMES PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 27: The mauslium. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud made his way through another door. All hell had broken out since he had seen in amber clad crash. Tommy, Chuckie, and Dill had died when they were over whelmed by nobody elites with energy swords. Cloud and his team were on their own again.

Areith : If we're going to catch truth we'll need to take a short cut straight through the mauslim.

Cloud: Where's that?

Areith: Just a head. Across the next bridge.

He came out of the passage onto a long bridge the others close behind. They were on the urk held side of the bridge. Three urks and two ninja snipers fired on the nobodies who high ground. The nobodies were fighting for their lives it seemed.

Cloud: Okay let's do this.

He drew his sword and started forward just as a group of beedrills flew in to attack the nobodies who still held most of the birdge. Ranger, David, and Chibi fired carbine rifles while seth used his dual red plasma rifles and Daxo hurrled grenades. The nobodies fired into the air leaving them open to sniper fire and exploding bolts. Two fell quickly and one manning a turret was blown to peices.

Cloud took the first urk from behind killing it with a stroke to the head. It fell dead blood shooting out the back of it's neck. The others of it's kind swept out there swords and Cloud blocked stroke after stroke before landing a blow straight to the seconds gut. It's comrade sent his fist flying it Cloud's sending him relling back! The urk raised his sword to behead him!

Suddenly a beam rifle round blew the urks head clean off. Cloud looked over to see a strange site.

Cloud: Who the hell are you?

Ghost: I am the ghost of Church.

Cloud: That ODST I meet back on that island?

Church: Yeah. The writer felt you needed some more help so he sent me in.

Ranger: You can thank me latter!

Cloud: Why didn't you send Tex or Caboose?

Ranger: Caboose team kills to much and Tex steals my wallet every time we meet.

Church: Hang on.

He possesed a ninja who writhed for a moment then heshot his comrade in the side of the head.

Church ninja: Okay that's better. Now I'm here to help you.

Cloud: Thanks for killing that urk.

Church ninja: Umm that was really that guy over there.

He pointed to a nobody who was being cut down with plasma pistol fire.

Cloud: Oh. Well lets go.

They made their way along the bridge killing everyone. Then they reached the door. Out came two heartless and several dozen nobodies all with heavy weapons. Cloud and Church opened up. But pretty quickly Church went down seeing as how he was possesing a ninja without an arm sheild. Cloud threw every last grenade he could find to kill them. It barely worked.

He stood there catching his breath after the long fight up the bridge. The others followed him equally exhausted from all the fighting they had done. He opened a comm channel to Areith as soon as he had the breath to speak.

Cloud: Areith whats up with all the nobodies around here?

Areith: The nobodies are making a last stand inside the mauslium the urks have over run every other section of the city.

He went in side the door and entered an air or security lock. It opened to reveal a massive chamber. It had a vaulted ceiling and the walls were covered with pod like caskets. In the center was a large pod in the middle. A pedestal in front of him heated and Areith appeared looking rather curoius.

Areith: You might want to sit this one out.

Cloud: What?

Areith: Look.

Then Cloud noticed a massive fight on the right side of the chamber. A dozen nobody elites fought tooth and nail with fourteen Urk captains. It was a last stand that was a losing battle. The nobodies were no match to the urks in strenght. To make matters worse for the nobodies a dozen beedrills swooped in needlers and plasma pistols blazing.

Suddenly something awoke in Cloud. Something he had only felt as a child. Pity. But it was for the nobodies. He looked at their faces through his carbine rifles scope. They were desprate. They were losing. But they fought on. Cloud then realized that even though they had killed many of his freinds the nobodies weren't all evil deep down weather they had hearts or not. Cloud then recognized what they reminded him of. The marines and toons who had fought and died along side him. He had vented his anger on them. When now he realized what his anger truly should be directed at. Stopping the blood shed.

Cloud: Cover me and focus on the urk-hia.

David: Sir?

Cloud: Just do it.

He raised his sword and rushed into the melee. He first intercepted a sword stroke from an urk and slew the creature. He spun his sword and be headed two others near by. He pulled out a plasma grenade and stuck it to a beedrill. It wailed and flew straight into four others of it's kind killing all of them.

Ranger hammer six shots into a bee drill. Chibi had an urk in a head lock and was punching him continuasly. David and seth stood back to back killing anything dumb enough to even come near them. Daxo just stood there watching. Close quarters were never his speacilty.

The nobodies watched in shock as Cloud cut down urk after urk and blocked stroke after strolke for them. They then got the idea he and the other Soldier's were fighting for them. They roared and rushed forward to join the battle. Combined they cut down the urks as though they were blades of grass. When the fighting was over the Nobodies actually salauted them even though only half of them were still alive. Cloud returned the salute and went on through a door hearing one of them whisper.

Nobody 3: Bless the forunners even they have control of the demons and they send them to deliver us from death.

Nobody 4: They could have orginally wanted to kill us.

Nobody 5: I think their leader had a revelation that we were in danger and losing like his own kind so he decided to help us.

Nobody 4/ Nobody 3: Yeah right!

Cloud and his team came out on another bridge this one clean of enemies. Suddenly Areiths voice came on over the comm. She sounded both shocked and afriad.

Areith: Wait a minute I'm picking up two more transponders! Its the commander and Barret!

Cloud: What are they doing here?

Areith: I don't know but they're closing in on truths position their going to need your help!

Cloud: Got it.

They ran across the bridge but as he neared the end Areith spoke wih fear.

Areith: This isn't good. I'm getting confirmed reports of flood pouring out from in amber clads wreckage!

Cloud: Just great.

Areith: We had better get out of here before things get really ugly.

Cloud: No kidding!

* * *

Ranger24: There you guys go the answer to Cloud's problem. And now another level out of the way. 


	29. Chapter 28:  Urk camp

Ranger24: Late night update!

* * *

Chapter 28: The Urk camp. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Roxas's ghost toppled over the waterfall! The other drivers didn't have any where near enough time to bring their ghosts to a stop. He climbed out of the wreckage and the nobody found himself in a box canyon! No it wasn't blood gulch it was to wet.

Suddenly a carbine round struck a dusk the head killing it! Roxas looked up to see a path winding around the canyon. All of the ledges were filled with brutes and ninjas.

Roxas: Take cover!!

The nobodies ran for cover along the cliffs while Roxas drew out his keyblades and ran up the ledge. Holemburg and Yumi fired their carbine rifles at a nest of snipers hidden on a ledge while their last dusk threw grenades up the ledge.

Roxas cut down the urks above them using the blades of fate. By the looks of the place it was a weapons chache for their army. Spare plasma, Carbine, and beam rifles littered the area. Along with shot guns and urk shots lying on the ground. Roxas knew that this had to be their command center. Taking it out would cripple their movement and combat capablites.

Suddenly there came a shout from bellow him!

Fire lord Holemburg: Wraith! Roxas take cover!!

He looked down to see the wraith right bellow him. Then Roxas had an idea to help tip the tide of this battle. He leapt down onto the wraith drawing both keyblades. He thrust them into the wraiths cock pit. He heard the urk in side gurgle as the blades of fate cut through it. He slashed open the top of the warith and yanked out the dead body. He clambered in and set to work trying to figure out the controls.

He had been a fleet master not a feild master. He had never trained in how to use a wraith. He quicly got the gist of it however. He brought it about (although he was a bit clumsy) and fired! The bell blue motar crashed down on the patch of shadows where Holemburg and Yumi were fireing. He heard the ninja's in hideing scream as they were flash fried. Roxas quickly decemated the remaining troops on the ledge.

Suddenly serveal pods landed near the wrecked ghosts. Three pods opened and out leapt York, Olette, and Ami.

Roxas: Let's move out people!

They ran up the path and through a tunnel. Inside was the largest of all the armories in the entire area. Shot guns and toon helmets lay in a pile and carbine, sniper, and beam rifles lay in another. There were two fuel rod guns on a table. Roxas sighed as he saw the warriors examine the weapons.

Roxas: Take them if you wish.

They looked at him confusion plain on their faces.

Roxas: Even as trophies these weapons have little honor left to them.

They noded and set them down. But Ami still grabbed a feul rod gun. They exited the room and found themselves face to face with an army of urks. One of theem pulled up a ghost and began firing. The last dusk went down in smoke and fire. Suddenly Ami leapt form cover!

Ami: Eat compressed high explosive fuel fang face!!

She fired and ... well let's just say it looked like a really small version of hirrosima. When they looked around the corner all of the ninjas and urks lay dead but Ami was dealing with second degree burns... on 30 of her body.

Ami: Ow.

Yumi: We'll take care of her. Arbiter you go on a head. We'll follow when evac arrives for Ami.

Roxas: Okay be careful.

He ran on through a cave filled with a few urks. They were no match for him with his keyblades. They quickly fell to his blades. He came out of the cave to open skies. He sighed taking in the untainted air. Suddenly he heard a sound of terrible forboding he whirled around to see a warith closing in on him. Heraised his plasma rifle knowing he was screwed. Then the hatch open.

* * *

Ranger24: Okay I needed a cliff hanger. We're getting close to the end here. 


	30. Chapter 29:  I need to stay here

Ranger24: Okay another chapter ready to go. Oh and this is an important chapter.

* * *

Chapter 29: I need to stay here. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

On an obsucre landing pad two certain prophets stood flanked by honor guards. Before them walked Lurtz his guards held one of the prisoners each. June looked out to her right and saw to her suprise her own ship! Then Lurtz's spoke.

Lurtz: Split them two in each phantom.

She was now lead to the phantom in the middle of the other three. With her was Neji.

Neji: Were screwed aren't we ma'me?

She was about to reply when the hand on her shoulder tightend.

Shagrat: No talking!

Outside the phantoms Lurtz nealt down before Rufus who held out the index.

Rufus: The hopes of all the organization rest on your shoulders chieftan.

Lurtz took the index.

Lurtz: My faith is strong. I will not fail you.

Suddenly there came a buzzing sound! Everyone whirled around to see a dozen jelly fish infection forms rushing them! Lurtz stepped out in front of the prophets drawing his gravity sword. The honor guards threw aside their pike's and drew their broad swords.

They swung, cut, and crushed the jelly fish! It was quick fight but in the confusion one of the infection forms slipped past Lurtz's left ear and latched onto Maleficent's head! It lossed the shock of it's stingers! She screamed and fell from her chair trying to pull the infection from off her face! Lurtz nealt down to remove the creature but Rufus raised his hand.

Rufus: Let her be.

He spoke with a cold monotone.

Rufus: The great journey waits for no one sister. Not even you.

He turned about and boarded his phantom. The two honor guards grabbed their pike's and followed him. Lurtz stood there for a moment in a stunned silence. Everything seemed to be happening to fast. First regret had died. Then the councilers had been murdered. Now Mercy lay dieing. It seemed as though Rufus was now the complete ruler of the organization.

Shaking off the thought he boarded the phantom. Inside were Neji, June, and Dojo. He walked up to the piolt.

Lurtz: Get us to the ring now.

Urk piolt 1: Yes chieftan.

At the same time a single black clothed figure leapt down from a gravity lift Carbine rifle in hand, five more figure's in simalir looking armor soon followed. Even as he landed the phantoms took off. Cloud cursed.

He walked over to the launch pad and found Malefiecent struggleing for life. The jelly fish infection from was killing her with pain. He looked over at the three phantoms now speeding away then down at Maleficent.

Cloud: Your pal. Where's he going?

She gasped for breath but still managed to speak her voice laced with anger at the sight of him.

Maleficent: Earth. To finish what we started! And this time... none of you will be left alive!

Those last words drained her last breath and she died. Cloud plucked the infection form off her face and crushed it with his bare hand. At the same time Areith appeared on the holo pad attached to Maleficent's fallen hover chair.

Areith: That structure in the center of the city it's a forunner ship! And truth is heading straight for it!

She looked at him fear in her eyes and voice.

Areith: If he leads the organization fleet to earth they won't stand! A chance you have to stop him!

Cloud: That urk has the index and June, Barret, Neji, and Zuko! He can activate the ring!

Areith: If he does I'll detonate in amber clad's fusion reactors. The blast will destroy this city and the ring.

He reached to pick her up but she shock her head.

Areith: No. I can't risk a remote detonation.

She looked at him a deep sadness in her eye's.

Areith: I need to stay here.

Cloud stood there in silence for a moment. He had never left Areith behind during any of their adventures. The only time they had been apart was when she had remianed in the command center while Cloud went off to try and stop captain Uno. But he had come back and they had worked together to stop that halo. But now he had to leave her behind to stop this one. The others stood there in a stunned silence.

His moment was broken when a pelican dropship crashed on a near by landing pad. He whirled around to see dozens of jelly fish running out weapons ready.

Areith: Jelly fish controled drop ships are touching down all over the city. That creature that Davy Jones he used us! _In amber clad_ was always his intended objective.

Cloud gritted his teeth. The jelly fish were invading the city.

* * *

Ranger24: Oh no we have to leave Areith behind? Can we save earth and stop truth? Will Areith change her mind and tag along anyway? Find out next time! 


	31. Chapter 30:  Your ass my size 24 hoof!

Chapter 30: Your ass my size 24 hoof!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Roxas was deadly silent as the wraiths hatch opened his rifle trained on the area just above the hatch. But instead of an urk captian sword raised instead came Axel! His armor was covered in grim and blood but his eye's burned an emerald green. He looked at Roxas in suprise and wonder.

Axel: By the rings Arbiter. The councilors are they?

Roxas shook his head.

Roxas: Murdered by the urks.

Axel slamed his fist down on armor plating of his wraith.

Axel: Violent beasts! The prophets were fools to trust them.

Suddenly there came a humming sound. They looked up to see two phantoms fly over head. One of them broke from the other and flew of to the large structure behind the wraith. It was the same building Roxas had seen when he had arrived. The phantom hovered over a platform infront of a large door. Out of the bottom gravity lift came a lopsided figure. Roxas lifted his rifle and zoomed in on the figure.

Even from this distance there was no mistaking the figure he was looking at. Lurtz. He was griping in one hand June and the other Dojo. He paused on the door step as Shagrat, Ugluk, Muglap, and Snaga hopped down from the phantoms. He sniffed the air and gritted his teeth he could smell the battle and the nobodies. He walked inside with his captians and body guards.

Roxas stared at the structure with wonder. It seemed as though the valley had been built solely for it's protection.

Roxas: What is that place?

Axel sighed.

Axel: Where the councilors were meant to view the restoration of the icon. ANd the start of the great journey.

Unbidden the words of Davy Jones floated through Roxas's mind.

Davy Jones: There is still time to stop the key from turning.

He looked up at Axel. What ever that creature meant Roxas knew he had to stop Lurtz.

Roxas: I must get inside!

Axel: Then mount up Arbiter I know a way to break those doors.

He climbed out of the wraith and Roxas climbed in. He watched as a specter drove up at that moment a single nobody driving it. Axel hopped on to the back turret and the small vehicle convoye started off.

THey intant they entered the large canyon around the path they came under attack by dozens of urks in ghosts! But the wraith was dealy at close range. Roxas pumeled the canyon in plasma bombs while Axel and his driver roared through the lines of urks. Every now and again a wraith or specter drivenby urks would try and stop them but Roxas's aim was dead on.

When they pulled out of the canyon Roxas saw what Axel had meant. Standing on the beach was a scarab assault walker.

Axel: There Arbiter that scarabs main gun should break the control room doors. At the far end of the canyon there's a path that will take you up to the scarab.

Suddenly plasma fire struck all around them! Roxas turned his wraith around to see not just a phantom but an orgainzation battle cruiser. And Roxas had a very bad feeling that it was not friendly. Axel's voice confirmed his fears.

Axel: The Urk-hai control that cruiser. I'll remian here make sure no urks get in behind you. Then I'm going to take the crusier back!

Roxas: Alright good luck.

Axel: No your the one who's going to need luck the urks control that passage.

Roxas: Thanks for the warning.

Axel wasn't kidding when he said the urks held the pass. At the door were three wraiths and dozens of ninja's with sniper rifles. Roxas's plasma bombs however caught them by the flanks and decimated them. He pulled up to the door and climbed out.

The instant he entered through the door way he came under the guns of two heartless and one nobody with a pair of needlers. That nobody was none other than Jimmy who seemed rather suprised to see Roxas. THe heartless however were still charging their arm cannons for some nonexistent urks.

Jimmy: The Arbiter? I thought he was dead.

Then he noticed his charges weapons nearly ready to fire.

Jimmy: Hold your fire! Hold your fire!

He climbed up onto a weapons crate smirking.

Jimmy: Heartless have come to our aid Arbiter so I'd say those urks are screwed!

Roxas: Then let's go get them.

The ran along a passage and entered a wide caveren on the other side where a dozen urks and ninjas many of them had urk shots, carbine rifles, or Kunia rifles. One of them stood up with a tri cornered hat on his head.

Urk 1: Do you nobody's wish to surrender and spare us the trouble of inhaltating you?

Jimmy pulled out his own tri cornered hat and suddenly looked a lot like John Paul Jones! (A/N: if you don't know who John Paul Jones is then you need to pay more attention in history class!) He stood up on an ammo crate and shouted!

Jimmy: We have yet begun to fight!

And with that the heartless on Jimmy's orders fired in a wide stream on the opposing side! Urks and ninjas scrambled for cover or were flash fried. Roxas and Jimmy lobbed grenades down on them! Then the two nobodies sliped around to the left taking out a turret while the heartless pinned down the ninjas and urks.

With that they gained the urks flank and all hell broke loosse for the urks. They ran for cover on from their flank and were wide open on their front. They went for cover from the heartless and meet needles and plasma. They were soon uterly defeated.

Roxas and the small group moved forward through the smoking corpses of their enemies. However it seemed Jimmy was a whole lot like Grif since he couldn't go to far running. When they reached a passage beyond he stood there gasping for breath.

Jimmy: Go on without me. Get the scarab. I'll catch up.

Roxas noded.

Roxas: Thank you for all of your help.

Jimmy slumped down on a wall.

Jimmy: I need a vacation.

Roxas left them and came to a large bridge. As he took when step forward his motion track flashed a warning. He instantly activated his camoflauge. No sooner than he did a squad of six sound ninjas ran up weapons ready. They scanned the area with dilagence. A humming sound came from the left side of the bridge and a phantom pulled up it's guns scanning the area for any sign of intruders.

Roxas slipped by them a silently as he could. He got right by them and saw two more ninja with sniper rifles watching the bridge. Behind them were six beedrill all ready for anything. Roxas gritted his teeth with frustration. If he didn't clear this bridge no reinforcements could come up through the pass without being slaughtered.

He got behind all of them and ignited a few plasma grenades. Before any of the ninjas or beedrills knew what was happening most of them had blazing blue grenades stuck to them! They screamed but those screams were deafend by the explosions. As soon as the flashs of lights extinguished a streamer of plasma wiped out the last of them.

Roxas rushed through the door before the phantom even had time to train it's guns on him.

Roxas made his way through the passages as silent as a mouse among a group of sleeping cats. He came into a large chamber with a wide sloping ramp. He climbed up it and his motion tracker pinged multiple targets in the next room. He switched on his active camoflauge.

As soon as he rounded the corner he saw a dozen urks and ninjas on guard. He then noticed a number of cells four of them were ocupied. Two with heartless one holding an ultra and the one closest to him held...

Roxas: Ranger24?

Ranger scowled at him.

Ranger24: Yeah it's me.

Roxas: What are you doing in there?

Ranger24: I'm a prisioner.

Roxas: What can I do to help?

Ranger24: I had a small anit matter charge in my pack but it's in that cell there.

He pointed to an open cell with a large ammo crate and next to it a small anit matter charge but it was guarded by two urks.

Roxas: What about the guards?

Ranger24: I'll keep them busy you get the charge and set it off on the power genorator for my cell. Then I'll teach these urks to mess with a writer!

Roxas sliped down of the platform and landed on the tip of his toes.

Ranger24: Hey urk!

One of the urks guarding the bomb looked up at him.

Ranger24: The guy next to you I now that he's been sleeping with your wife!

Urk 2: What!

He turns to his companion whos sweating like a dog.

Urk 2: Is he telling the truth!

Urk 3: Maybe.

The first urk roared in anger like a man scorned and the to of them got into a nasty fight. All the while Ranger24 was laughing. Roxas slipped past the two of them grabed the bomb and threw it straight at the power genorators. He threw it like a proffesional quarter back. It landed right on the generator and exploded!

Ranger24's cell faded and died. He laughed rushed over to the captured weapons.

Ranger24: Freedom!

He yanked his sword out of the piles of weapons and rushed into the chamber!

Ranger24: Time to play!

Then he did a thing from the hobbit video game.

Ranger24: BARU-KAZAD!

Roxas winced and cringed as he watched the bloody massacre! Urks were sent flying into the walls their arms lopped off. Ninjas droped dead their heads missing. And all the while Ranger24 was singing...

Ranger24: We pillage and plunder we rifle and loot drink up me hearties! Yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirates life for me!

As soon as the last urk fell dead Ranger24 paused to catch his breath. Roxas walked forward.

Roxas: That was weird.

Ranger24 shrugged and the two of them set about freeing the prisioners. The ultra sctutinized Ranger24's choice of music making Ranger replace him with Obi-wan-Kenobi. Then they made their way through some passages and out onto the platform that lead to the scarab.

Suddenly they intercepted a radio message from none other than Lurtz!

Lurtz: Mine will do kill the other toons.

Urk 4: Yes chieften!

Suddenly a the sound of struggling came and the sound of an urk dieing. Then a voice shouting...

Barret: Come marine's let's go!

Neji: Coming sergreant!

The sound of plasma fire came the their ears and a trio of toons climbed onto the scarab. Roxas decide that now was the time to act. He rushed forward keyblades in hand and the nobodies cut apart the remaining urks before they could even turn around to fight. Roxas walked over to the scarab and then noticed the cannon move. He stood perfectly still as he heard a the voice of the toons leader again.

Barret: Listen. You don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you.

Roxas: Agreed.

Barret: Well if we don't do something quick. The pony tails gonna activate this ring and were all gonna die.

Roxas: Lurtz has locked himself inside the control center.

The eye cannon spun and widened.

Barret: Well I just happen to have a key. Come on grab a banshee and give me some cover. Their gonna know we're coming.

As if on que two banshee's pulled up. Both were being flown by nobodies. One of them saluted when he saw Roxas appraoching.

Nobody poilt 2: Take my banshee Arbiter.

Roxas noded and climbed in. The rest of the nobodies (including those meet earlier) piled onto the scarab but Barret had activated the bridge defense sheilds. Still they step up defensive positions on the top deck to ward off boarders and enemy banshee's.

They made their way along the canyon were the wreckage of Axel and Roxas's rampage had been. Now they were meet by new enemy forces. Most were turrets trying to take out the crew of the scarab. There were many banshees however but Roxas dealt with them. Then there were a group of wraith tanks early on that Barret took pleasure in blowing up.

Barret: HA! How do you like it!

Then finnaly after several bold attack that were easily repeled they came against the control room doors. The only thing in their way, a third dozen wraith tanks and one phantom. Barret blew the phantom to peices with the main gun. It wasn't even a fighting chance for the phantom against the mighty sacarab. Roxas bombed the wraiths with his fuel rod gun and watched with some delight as they exploded. Finnaly all that remained was the door itself.

Barret: Get clear!

The scarabs cannon charged.

Barret: Hey bastards! Knock knock!

The scarabs cannon fired! The massive stream of boiling plasma struck the main doors of the control room and shattered the sheilds meant to stop any attacker. Then Barret fired a second shot. The doors exploded. If any been behind the door they would have been in a one thouand degree dutch oven.

Roxas shot towards it while the scarabs crew piled out to find a way to cross the wide (not to mention deep) pool of water. That was a scarabs weakness they didn't do well in water. Roxas went on a head praying he wasn't to late.

* * *

Ranger24: Yeah I gave myself a cameo as an elite nobody. But I'm still a spartan. So the next chapter don't be suprised to see me as a Spartan. 


	32. Chapter 31: Don't make a girl a promise

Ranger24: This is the last scene in which we all appear.

* * *

Chapter 31: Don't make a girl a promise. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cloud and his team stood perfectly still as they rode the lift up to yet another of the twisting passages of the castle that never was. Areith was meanwhile was giving him some Intel on the area he was now entering with little ammo or rest.

Areith: Apparently theses are the prophet/hierarchs private quarters. Their "inner sanctum".

Cloud: I just hope they didn't forget anything.

The room was wide, long, vaulted chamber. He couldn't even believe how massive it was! Only problem it was yet again full of enemies mostly dusks and urks but some ninjas. There was only one thing for it. Kill them all.

He ran forward raising his captured battle rifle. In the dim light it was hard to see but he could still fight. But just as gunned down a dusk he heard a loud wail coming right from behind him. He groaned.

Cloud: Oh shit.

To the surprise of the organization soldiers they watched as Cloud, Ranger, Chibi, David, Seth, and Daxo running right past them screaming like little girls.

Cloud: RUN AWAY!!!!!!

Urk 3: What the hell was that?

Suddenly they noticed the mob of jelly fish running up behind them! Then they started fighting for their lives! While Cloud ran for his life straight up a slope to a door with a picture of an energy sword on it.

Cloud: Looks like as good any place.

He steeped through and found a room with a massive vaulted ceiling. There was a large glowing pedestal in the middle of the room. But around it were large bulbous things like egg sacks. Littered among them were three dead bodies. One a nobody elite, one a ninja sniper, and one an urk. All three looked pretty banged up esacily the nobody. As Cloud looked around the room he heard Areith spoke over the comm..

Areith: Urk and Nobody ships are engaging each other all around the castle that never was.

Cloud: Now their getting serious it seems.

Areith: I can't stall the launch sequence for much longer. This next lift will take you up to the conduit. Hurry!

He ran through a short tunnel and found one last gravity lift. He hopped on board and rode it to the top. When he came it was a scene of utter chaos. The urks were going fist to fist with jelly fish but were clearly losing. They were short on ammo and went to their swords. Ninja snipers fired vainly into the melee hoping to hit something.

Areith: I knew the organization was good at refurbishing forerunner technology but this is amazing. They've been using the Forerunner ships engines as an energy source for the city. The ship isn't so much launching as it is detaching from the cities power cores.

Cloud: Well that's nice.

Cloud fired his battle rifle at the battle then charged forward with his sword in hand. He cut down every foe in his way. Ranger blasted an urk down with his shot gun, David did like wise, Chibi threw commbat knives into the heads of ninja'sh ran towards the battle with out fear or anger. He broke through and made his way up to a large platform. There was a holo pad and next to it was a green pad. He stood there looking at Areith who stood there.

Areith: I can't come with you.

Cloud: Alright people let's leave this hell hole.

Daxo went through the pipe first then Seth followed after saluting Areith.

Chibi: Thanks Areith.

She went through.

David: Ditto.

Ditto jumped out of hiding.

Ranger: Why can't anyne learn not to say that word?

He shoots Ditto in the head the goes through him self followed by David. Cloud stooded there for a moment.

Areith: You have to leave. Now. I can't come with you at all.

He stepped onto the green pad and lifted into the air. He found himself inside the green pipe heading straight for an open hole in the side of the ship. He flew inside just as the conduit shut down and he skidded on the inner hull of the ship the others were all in a huddled mess.

Chibi: David get you elbow out of my face plate!

Ranger: Thats my elbow sorry.

Areith: Once you're inside the ship good luck.

Cloud: Once I'm done with truth…

Areith: Don't make a girl a promise… If you know you can't keep it.

She said this as she watched the ship launch in her eyes were the slightest hint of a holographic tear. It went out though the porthole at the top and as the ship jumped to slipspace. With one hitch hiker on board able too kill everyone on board.

* * *

Ranger24: Well thats the end of us fighting. I'm nearly at twenty reviews for this story! (a record for me!) So now we come to it the final two chapters! 


	33. Chapter 32:  Lurtz

Ranger24: Everyone it has come to my attention that some people don't think this is a very orginal story. Well listen up people!** This is the first halo 2 parody!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Lurtz.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Eight urk-hia warriors ran through the door into the antechamber to the control room. A few minutes earlier an explosion had happened out side the door. Lurtz was afraid nobodies might be trying to stop them from starting the great journey. They fanned out across the room weapons ready. They didn't notice a single shadow flitting around behind them.

Urk 4: Where are they?

Urk 5: They must be hiding bloody cowards!

Then they noticed they had small blue orbs attached to their necks.

Urk 4: Hey you have something on your neck.

Urk 5: You to.

Urk 4: Oh crap.

They both exploded! Their comrades roared in surprise and anger! Then more grenades flew from shadow after shadow and exploded killing them all. Four more rushed in weapons ready upon hearing the blasts. They scanned the room. They first notice the scorch marks and the dead bodies of their comrades.

Then one of them dropped dead blood pouring from his throat. Then another fell dead as his arms fell off. A third fell headless leaving just one urk left alive in the entire room. He shivered and backed up into a corner and lifted his carbine rifle.

Urk 6: Come out … coward.

Then he fell dead a blade wedged between his eyes. At that moment the attackers stealth field failed. He looked at the attacker and with his last breath he gasped.

Urk 6: You…

Meanwhile in the control room.

Lurtz was really getting pissed off. The toon who had to activate the ring was being completely uncooperative. To make matters worse Dojo would not stop talking about how he should be careful or just be nicer.

Lurtz: Come toon it is easy. Take the icon in your hand.

She didn't do anything but roll her eyes. He gritted his teeth in anger and slammed his fist into the console.

Lurtz: AND DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!!!!!

Dojo: Please use caution! This reclaimer is delicate.

Lurtz: ONE MORE WORD ORACLE AND I'LL RIP YOUR EYE'S OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He tightened his grip on her shoulder and she grunted in pain. He drew close to her ear.

Lurtz: Which is nothing compared to what I'll do to you…

Her eyes widened in some fear. Then they heard a few silent foot steps. Then a voice Lurtz had thought he would never hear again.

Roxas: Lurtz stop!

Lurtz's eye's widened in anger and shock.

Lurtz: Impossible…

He turned around. There standing right behind him was Roxas the arbiter. His ornate armor was drenched in blood and scarred from battle. His back was bent with weariness but his eyes still burned with fire.

Roxas: Put down the icon.

Lurtz's nostrils flared and he scoffed.

Lurtz: Put it down? And disobey the hierarchs!

Roxas bent his head in thought.

Roxas: There are things about halo… even the hierarchs do not understand.

Lurtz's body guard's grunted in anger and raised their weapons.

Ugluk: Let's carve him up!

Lurtz held up his hand and the stopped talking.

Lurtz: Take care Arbiter. What you say is heresy.

Roxas looked up his face impassive.

Roxas: Is it? Oracle what is halo's purpose?

Dojo: Collectively. The seven rings…

Lurtz cut him off with a roar and grabbed Dojo by the neck.

Lurtz: NOT ANOTHER WORD!!!

Suddenly another voice was heard.

Barret: Please…

Everyone whirled around to see Barret, Neji, and Zuko all armed and Barret was charging his heavy arm blast. He pointed it straight at Lurtz's face. Neji held a Kunai thrower and pointed at Ugluk and Zuko pointed his red plasma rifle at Shagrat.

Barret: Don't shake the lizard.

The urks roared in anger but Barret cut them off.

Barret: If you want to keep your brains inside your head I suggest you tell those boys to chill!

Lurtz and the urks shut up at that.

Barret: Go ahead do your thing.

Roxas: The sacred rings, what are they?

Everyone looked at Dojo as he answered.

Dojo: Weapons of last resort built by the forerunners to eliminate potential jelly fish hosts there by rendering the parasite harmless.

Roxas: And those who made the rings? What happened to the forerunners?

Dojo: After exhausting every strategic option my creators activated the rings. They and all other sentient life in three radii of the galactic center died as planned.

Roxas hung his head and everyone was silent even dojo for a moment.

Dojo: Would you like to see the relevant data?

Roxas: Lurtz… The prophets have betrayed us…

Lurtz looked between everything. The index, Dojo, and Roxas. Then the rage and foolishness of race over powered him. He threw Dojo straight at Barret knocking him over sending the charge he had built up and it flew into the ceiling making a small crater. He whirled around grabbing June and slamming the index into her hands and pushing it down into a slot in the panel. The panel clicked as it accepted the index.

Lurtz: NO ARBITER! The great journey has begun!

He lifted his sword and a bell blue shield of flame leapt up around him shielding him from any attack!

Lurtz: And the Urk-hia! Not the nobodies! Shall be the prophet's escort!

Roxas: LURTZ YOU FOOL!!!

The platform behind Lurtz spilt into three parts and lowered. At the same time giant pillars raised up around the platforms separating and holding them. Then a purple white beam of light erupted out of the ground.

Lurtz: Kill the Arbiter!!

Roxas knew he was out matched and out numbered even with the toons help he couldn't defeat Lurtz and his body guard. Then he heard a shout from behind him. He looked around to see every nobody elite he had meet during the push to reach this place.

The urks gulped in fear of their numbers.

Lurtz: Retreat to the platform!

They leapt down to the platform.

Roxas: After them!

The nobodies leapt down. At the same time dozens of urks leapt down to attack! They clashed sword-to-sword! It turned into one of those classic movie style musketeer battles! But the nobodies were exhausted from battle and were slowly being beaten back. Roxas went keyblade-to-sword with Lurtz. Meanwhile Dojo was talking to the toons.

Dojo: Primary systems engaged. Main power cores are online.

June: Well shut them down!

Dojo: I apologize protocol does not allow me to interfere with the firing sequence.

June: Then how do I stop it?

Dojo: Well it will take some time to recalibrate the firing charge to fire.

June: Quit stalling!

Dojo: Well under more controlled situations I would suggest merely removing the index from the stream.

June: That's it? Barret I'm on it!

Barret: Hang tight Ma'me! Not until those urks are dead!

The battle raged on with greater fury! Plasma fire and kunai knives shot down at the urks. Then a shot of glowing green energy exploded killing a few more urks. One hit Lurtz knocking down his shields.

Barret: Hey Pony tail! How'd that feel!

Lurtz: Lucky hit. To bad you won't land another!

The urk-hia slowly beat back to a far end of the platform. Then they were surrounded by a dozen urks. Snaga and Maglup lay dead but Ugluk and Shagrat were still fighting. Only our four favorite spec ops are still standing. All of them weapons pointing out words.

Jimmy: Any idea's! I don't want to die!!

Shikamaru: Just one! Oh the halo fanfiction club will kill me for this!

He knealt down. Everyone gathered around him.

Shikamaru: Summoning Jutsu! Spartan summoning!

Suddenly out of the ground came a thick black smoke. Out of it suddenly came a hurricane of bullets! They mowed down urks with shear fire!

Ugluk: What the hell!!

Shagrat: Were all gonna die!

They fell dead their bodies smoking. The thick smoke cleared and the four spec ops looking quite surprised everyone but Shikimaru.

Jimmy: What was that?

Shikimaru: I called in the Spartan blue team.

Jimmy: But they died in the first story.

Shikimaru: You really need to read the novels.

Jimmy: I don't read novels.

Shikimaru: Oh too little interest.

Jimmy: Nope too little attention span.

Shikimaru: Oh.

At the same time Dojo was speaking again.

Dojo: Primary generators fully charged. Starting final count down.

Barret: Come on Arbiter! Kick that guy's ass!

Dojo: Even though our time together has been brief I will miss you all good bye.

H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2

Roxas was knocked down to the ground gasping for breath. Lurtz walked forward sword ready to strike. Roxas leapt up swinging the keyblades. Lurtz slammed his fist into his chest causing him to gasp for breath and drop the keyblades.

Lurtz: It's over the great journey will start with your death!

Suddenly a green energy blast slammed into him shattering the shield again! Now, Roxas had his opening. He raised his plasma rifle only to find it out of power! He looked over to Jimmy.

Roxas: Jimmy! Give me your needlers!

Jimmy: Catch!

He threw the two weapons and Roxas caught them and opened up. The needles struck lurtz in the the chest with over sixty needles. He looked at him and spoke.

Lurtz: I lose.

His chest exploded shattering Roxas's shields and Lurtz fell dead.

* * *

Ranger24: Well folks now it's time for the final chapter! 


	34. Chapter 33:  Can anyone here me?

Ranger24: Here we go. The last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 33: Can anyone hear me? 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

June leapt down from he platform running full sprint for the index. She grabed it and yanked it out of the stream. Suddenly the entire place shook! The stream died down. In space a great gathering beam of energy appeared but a white beam slamed into it! If you could hear in space it would be a deafing roar! The blue light flashed and went out in as a shimmer in the vast emptness of space.

Back on halo June looked at the index and the place the stream had been. All there was now was a glowing ball of light. Barret, Zuko, and Neji floated down on Dojo. They two looked curiously at the the ball of light.

June: What's that?

Dojo: A beacon.

June: What's it doing?

Dojo: Communicating a super illumanial speeds with the frequency of…

June: Communicating with what?

Dojo: The other installations.

June: Show me.

The ball of light separated to show seven rings one marked in red signifying it was out of commission.

Dojo: Fail safe protocol. In the avent of accidental shut down. All remaining installations switch to stand by status and are now ready for remote activation.

June: Remote activation! From here?

Dojo: Don't be ridiculous.

Barret was a little fed up with how little in formation Dojo was giving.

Barret: Listen Tinker Bell don't make me…

What he was about to say was cut off by June covering his mouth with her hand.

June: Then where? Where would someone go to activate the other rings?

Dojo: Why the Ark of course.

Then Roxas walked up keyblades back in hand his voice solum.

Roxas: And where oracle is that?

H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2H2

Back at earth the forerunner ship pulled out of slipspace in the middle of a battle. UTSC ships engaged the new ships Turth had brought to the battle.

Stewie: We got a new contact! Unknown classification!

Brian: It isn't one of ours take it out.

Suddenly over the comm. Channel came an unexpected voice.

Cloud: This is SOLDIER-117. Can anyone hear me? Over.

Brian: Isolate that signal! Cloud. You mind telling me what your doing on that ship?

Cloud: Sir. **Finishing this fight**.

**THE END.**

* * *

Ranger24: It's done. Well not quite. Here's the credits. 

I thank all those writers who voluntered for this story. With your help we will continue to new works. I also want to know if you want to go onto halo 3.

I also thank I also want to thank the people at bunige who wrote and designed halo and halo 2. Please hurry up and finish up halo 3 we are all waiting. Peace out.

Just one last thing. The epolouge.


	35. Epolouge

Epilogue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Back at the castle that never was everything was silent. Jelly fish infection forms flitted around the city. Every thing was dead and silent. Nothing moved. Deathly silent. Everything but one ominous voice. The voice of Davy Jones.

Davy Jones: Silence fills the empty grave. Now that I have gone. But my mind is not at rest and questions linger on.

The camera closes in on a pedestal as tentacles close in on it.

Davy Jones: Now I shall ask and you will answer.

Areith appears on the pedestal and holds up her hand bringing the tentacles to a halt. Her eyes are weary but calm.

Areith: Alright. Shoot.

**THE REAL END!!! For now… **


	36. Sneak peak

Ranger24: This is good.

* * *

Sneak peak.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

E3 trailer

The camera resolves on an empty desert as a beautiful piano solo plays. In the distance is a difficult to make out figure. Suddenly a blue flicker is seen followed by a large amount of strange voices. It resolves in something like Areith.

Strange voice: I have defied gods and demons!

It goes out and the camera moves through some wreckage. The figure is slowly becoming clearer. The flicker is seen again and Areith's voice seems to be gaining dominance.

Areith: I am your sword! I am your shield!

Now Cloud come into full view. His armor is tattered and scuffed it's black color is now a dark grey. In his hands is an assault rifle. (YES IT'S BACK!!) The flicker is seen again and Areith in holographic form is seen.

Areith: I know you. Your past. Your future.

Then as she fades a very heroic octave of E's is heard. Then Cloud notices two banshees followed by a phantom whiz by! As he braces for fire more organization air craft appear over a large pit over two miles wide!

Suddenly there is a rumbling sound and the ground shakes! A large chunk of rock falls into the pit right in front of him! Then we see several massive pillars slowly rising out of the desert and in the center a gaping hole filled with blue light appears. The slowly grows and grows filling Clouds visor. Only one thought in his head. What is that? Suddenly it flashes and the screen darkens followed by Areith's voice.

Areith: This is the way the world ends.

Then the heroic E octave is heard again!! Then a ghostly blue three appears! Followed by these words.

**FINISH THE FIGHT. FALL 2007**.


End file.
